Dangerous Game
by dumbaholeLG
Summary: Bo's a high powered stockbroker always seeking a new challenge. Enter Lauren Lewis, the one challenge she may not overcome. Rated M for reasons to be discovered.
1. Meet Bo

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters they belong to Showcase, Lost Girl, Prodigy, et al.**

Bo was always in control and she never relinquished it. The only time she'd ever let go is when she was on a really good high. When she was flying high she was detached from her physical self and felt invincible. It was an incredible feeling that always had her wanting more and she couldn't wait for the next time that she got to that state. Bo was sitting behind her desk and she was on the phone with a client when she pulled out a little wooden box. "Charlie I've told you if we sell now you'll make a killing and I'll make a killing. We'll both make a fucking killing. So fucking sell."

The man made noises of hesitation in Bo's ear while she scooped a small amount of white powder onto the tiny silver spoon then snorted it as the older man replied, "I know Bo and it is tempting especially considering how the market hasn't been-"

"You're going to fucking sell Charlie." Bo sniffed to clear her nasal passage of any residue powder, "And the reason why you're selling is because your twenty-eight year old wife needs a new pair of tits. You need to maintain your never ending supply of Viagra. And I want a fucking Porsche. So you're going to sell Charlie before the market tanks and we're both fucked."

The man was silent for a moment and Bo for a split second thought she might have pushed too far, but she knew better than to think that. Charlie was a spineless sack of shit and he would do whatever she said because he had no fucking clue about the market. Bo inhaled deeply just as her high hit her and she leaned back in her leather chair as she seductively said, "Charlie..."

She only did that for the clients that were taking too long to make up their minds. She was enjoying the high she was on when Charlie sighed out, "Fine sell Bo."

Bo jumped up from her chair and shouted, "Charlie you fucking asshole. You're making us both millionaires." She sat down and began the process for selling the man's shares in the pharmaceutical company that blew up overnight, "I'm working on it right away then I'll take my twenty percent out before I deposit it right into your account. I'll fax over the paperwork for you to sign. Also I'm looking at some other companies that I think you'll be interested in. We can do lunch tomorrow to talk about."

Charlie softly chuckled and said, "Will I be paying for that lunch Bo or will you."

Bo grinned and remarked, "Well you just made me a millionaire, so I will pay this time." Then she grinned, "On the company's expense of course."

Bo finished filling out the necessary paperwork for the sale of the stock then she completed the transaction, "Alright Charlie. You are all set and the money should be in there by the end of the day."

Charlie thanked her and after they disconnected the call Bo jumped out of her seat and did a little dance before she headed over to the mini fridge to get the bottle of champagne she kept in there for when she closed out a big sale. She walked over to the glass doors for her office and as she opened them she exclaimed, "Guess who got old man Winston to sell five million in stock?" The office erupted with applause and Bo grinned. She loved to gloat when she closed out a big sale. How could she not? She was going to be getting a million and a half of it thanks to her commission and various other fees.

Dyson walked over to her and smiled, "Congratulations killer. How do you plan on celebrating?"

Bo got bit her lip suggestively then quietly commented, "I've got several parties in mind and the first one being a party with you and I. But..."She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him forward then she whispered against his ear, "My supply is low and I need more. I need to get in touch with Rick."

Dyson roughly pulled back and in a low, gruff voice he replied, "Rick's out of town. And you should fucking pace yourself Bo. You'll end up dead on that expensive couch you just bought."

Bo glared at him. She didn't need his stupid lecture and she for damn sure didn't need his guy to supply her. Bo held up her bottle of champagne, "Was going to share this with you, but if you're going to be a dick then no bubbly for you." She eyed the floor and she found the cute red headed intern that the firm just hired. "Instead I will be sharing it with the cute intern."

Dyson's jaw clenched and she knew she struck the right chord to get him to give into what she wanted. And as she started to walk over to the red head's cubicle he barked, "Alright Bo. I know a guy."

Bo stopped walking and she turned to face him with a small smile on her face, "I knew you would see things my way." She gave him the bottle, "Set up a meet and put this on ice. I've got paperwork to fax over to Charlie and a few more deals to close."She straightened his tie and asked, "Need a pick me up?" Dyson shook his head no and she gave his shoulder a pat remarking, "I think you do Dy. You're a little uptight."

"Well if you didn't walk around here thinking the world revolved around you then maybe I would be a little less uptight." Dyson quietly shot back.

Bo began to laugh and she shook her head, "Dyson you're a funny guy. I think that's why they keep you around. Cause we all know you can't close a deal or setup accounts worth shit."

Dyson narrowed his eyes at her. She knew she had hit another sore spot for him. There were two things that she could depend on that would definitely piss Dyson off and that was insulting his pride and provoking his jealousy issues. Through gritted teeth Dyson told her, "That' e-fucking-nough Bo."

Bo stepped closer and got into his face while quietly saying, "It's never enough Dyson. And that's why you keep crawling back like a little bitch. In fact..." Bo let her index finger trail down the front of his black button up shirt then over his belt buckle then down the front of his slacks where she felt the firm bulge in his pants. She raised an eyebrow at him, "As I said Dyson..."She lowered her voice as she seductively whispered, "It's never enough."

Bo turned around and walked back into her office then closed the glass double doors. She knew Dyson was still standing there. She had control of him. Her control over Dyson was a good thing, but at the same time it was pathetic. It was a good thing because he would do almost everything for her. But it was bad because it was boring and never really stood up for himself. But the thing that made Dyson useful was that he had the connections that she needed, so for the moment Bo kept him around. Bo sat down behind her desk and she had another hit from her wooden box then got into her work.

Bo decided to call it day at seven that night. The rest of her day had gone above and beyond productive. She had three clients who sold stock that increased her wallet and she had a few buy some. Then she had a few phone conferences with a couple potential clients. Bo was packing up her briefcase when Dyson walked into her office asking, "We have dinner at eight with Raymond."

Bo gave him a curious look and asked, "Raymond?"

Dyson nodded and sat down in one of visitor's chairs in front of her desk telling her, "He's the Rick replacement that you demanded for."

Bo closed her briefcase, "Is his shit any good?" Dyson shrugged. That didn't answer her question so she insisted, "Is his shit any good Dyson?" Dyson broke eye contact from her. Bo did not have time for his shit right now. She had finished what was left of her supply by mid-afternoon and she was on edge. Bo walked from around the desk then walked over to Dyson and grabbed the front of his shirt then growled, "Is his shit any fucking good moron?"

Dyson pushed Bo away and remarked, "This is why you need to quit this shit Bo. Look at you. You're fucking losing control. How much did you spend last time?"

Bo rolled her eyes and walked away from him. Of course he was going to try to lecture her about something that she had a handle on. Bo walked behind her desk and picked up her briefcase, "Dyson just answer the fucking question. I'm not dropping two grand on fucking cornstarch."

Bo watched as Dyson shook his head in resignation and responded, "It's not cornstarch. He just got a shipment in from Columbia the other day and he said it was high quality shit. We have a problem though." Bo narrowed her eyes at him and he reluctantly said, "I owe him some money."

Bo softly chuckled and shook her head. She shrugged and pointed out, "So pay him? I know you're a shitty broker Dyson, but I think you can pay your coke dealer."

Dyson scratched the back of his head as he grimaced, "I'm in it deep with him Bo and I don't think just paying it off is going to solve everything."

Bo got a deadpan look on her face as she slowly explained, "You owe him money, so giving him the money will get him off your back." She headed out of her office, "Where the hell are we meeting this guy at?"

Dyson got up and followed her saying, "That Thai fusion restaurant that a few streets over."

The left the office and headed for the restaurant. The two of them were at the bar and Bo was checking out the crowd and sipping on her drink. Dyson leaned over to her and remarked, "We've got sometime before Raymond gets here." He brushed the hair away from her neck and just when he leaned in to kiss her neck Bo moved. "I guess not." Bo started to walk away and Dyson asked, "Where are you going Bo?"

Bo glanced over her shoulder at him and remarked, "Looking for something that's a bit more of a challenge."

Bo walked through the crowd and left a glaring Dyson behind her. The bar area of the restaurant was crowded, but she had to get away from Dyson. He was getting on her nerves. Bo caught the profile of a blonde that looked familiar to her. She walked over to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder and when blue eyes were looking into her own she grinned, "I haven't seen you in a long ass time."

The woman rolled her eyes in disbelief, "You ditched me when your new boy toy showed up at the firm and you developed your new habit."

Bo held up her hand and started rubbing her index finger and thumb together and said, "Cry me a river Tam. You stopped calling me."

Bo grinned when Tamsin narrowed her eyes at Bo, "That's because you became an unbearable asshole and you were fucking pretty boy."

Bo rolled her eyes and remarked, "Whatever. What are you doing here?"

Tamsin softly scoffed then said, "I'm on a date Bo."

Bo was even more intrigued. She and Tamsin dated for a while before she got involved with Dyson. And for a moment there she thought Tamsin would come back to her, but clearly she was wrong. Tamsin had been a challenge. Bo slowly smiled, "Really? I'm surprised."

Tamsin rolled her eyes in exasperation and stated, "Bo the world doesn't revolve around you no matter how much you would like it to."

Bo chuckled then quipped, "Maybe one day it will and you'll regret walking out on me."

"Miss me? Is pretty boy not giving you what you need?" Tamsin asked before she added, "Besides access to his many 'friends' that get you coke."

Bo bit her lip and shook her head, "You know what Tamsin I just wanted to say-" Bo saw a woman coming over to them and she stopped talking. She was blonde and she may have looked harmless and a bit like an angel, but Bo could tell from the look in her eyes that she was someone that you didn't want to provoke. But Bo knew right away that she wanted the woman and wanted to see if she lived up to the confidence that she was exuding.

The woman kissed Tamsin's cheek and said, "Sorry baby. There was a long line for the bathroom." She looked at Bo politely smiling, "Who is this?"

Bo didn't wait for Tamsin to introduce her as she stuck out her hand and said, "I'm Bo. Bo Dennis."

The woman shook Bo's hand, but Bo had seen the look in her eyes go from one of curiosity to recognition which weird considering Bo had never met the woman. The woman slowly smiled and stated, "So you're Bo. You're not bad looking for drug addict."

Bo let out a short chuckle then said, "And you're not subtle for a complete stranger."

"But you don't deny that you're a drug addict which is interesting." The woman pointed out and Bo was definitely intrigued by her, but at the same time she found her a bit irritating.

"How much am I going to get charge for this little psychoanalysis?" Bo asked as she smiled at the woman.

Tamisn let out a derisive snort, "Even you wouldn't be able to afford the bill for all the therapy you need."

Bo saw that Dyson was walking over and she smiled at both women then she looked at the brown eyed blonde and remarked, "It was nice meeting you. We'll have to do it again at some point."

Tamsin laughed then when Dyson got closer she commented, "You two run in different circles and Lauren here doesn't deal with your kind."

Bo's eyebrow arched up when she heard the woman's name. Lauren. It was a beautiful name and hearing it caused a slow smirk to appear on Bo's face. Bo grinned at Tamsin and asked, "What do you mean by my kind Tamisin? Stock brokers? People who use drugs recreationally? People who like Italian food? What exactly do you mean?"

Before her and Tamsin could get into a match of belittling each other Dyson walked up to Bo, "Everything okay here?"

Bo rolled her eyes at his display of masculinity. He was an idiot and full of himself. "Dyson shut up before your ego overinflates." She smiled at Lauren, "It was nice to meet you Lauren. Anytime you want to psychoanalyse me here's my card." Bo handed Lauren her business card.

Lauren politely smiled at Bo and remarked, "My brand of psychoanalysis might be a little too much for you."

Bo grinned at the warning and countered with, "If you believe so then please give me a number where I can make my appointment and maybe we can see if I'm up to the challenge."

"Let's go Bo. Our table is ready." Dyson ordered, but Bo wasn't quite ready to leave yet.

She glared at him and said, "In a second." Bo looked back at Lauren. "Well doctor?"

Lauren chuckled and shook her head, "Have a good evening." She looked up at Tamsin, "Can we go babe?"

Tamsin smiled at Bo, "Yeah sure thing Lauren let's go."

Bo had half the mind to punch Tamsin in her face, but all she did was make a fist. She needed a hit and Tamisn being vindictive was irritating her, so the probability of her hitting Tamsin was very high at the moment. Dyson pulled on her arm and glowered, "Let's go Bo."

Bo went along with him, but she looked one more time at Lauren. When they were far enough away from Lauren and Tamsin, Bo jerked her arm away from Dyson and remarked, "Kill it with the macho shit Dyson."

Dyson looked at her and snapped, "What the fuck were you doing back there?"

Bo narrowed her eyes at him and told him, "It doesn't fucking matter, but just know it doesn't concern you. Now fucking take me to Raymond."

They found Raymond at a table that was in a more private area of the restaurant. He didn't look as sleazy as Rick did, but he had that drug dealer arrogance about him. It would only take one quick call to the DEA then he'd lose it real quick. Raymond stood up from the table and he smiled at Bo, "You must be Dyson's friend who is looking for a dependable supplier. "

Bo shook his hand and replied, "I am. Rick seems to have a problem with his connections."

Raymond nodded and agreed, "This is true. His supplier is my supplier and unfortunately Rick has run into some financial issues with them." He pointed to Dyson, "Just like your friend here."

Bo sat down at the table and glanced over at Dyson, "Whatever your business with Dyson is it has nothing to do with me. I'm looking to establish my own connection and cut out the middle man. I only dealt with Rick because of his friendship with Dyson, but now he's proven to be unreliable." She looked at Dyson and bluntly stated, "And Dyson and I's friendship has run its course."

Dyson stared her down, but she didn't care about him or his feelings. She was done placating him and she was done dealing with his macho bullshit whenever he felt threatened. He wanted to tie Bo down and she wasn't having it. Especially if he owed money to a coke dealer. If Bo learned one thing about drugs and the inner workings of dealing it was to never owe a drug dealer. Raymond slowly nodded his head with an impressed look on his face. He smiled, "You and I can do business."

Bo didn't want to insult the man but she quickly remarked, "I'm not doing business with you until I get a test of your product."

Raymond got an apprehensive look and asked, "And how do I know you're not some cokehead who's just trying get some free product?"

Bo chuckled and shrugged, "You're right. How much for a bump?"

Raymond got a wide smile on his face and he reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket then pulled out a silver bullet and placed it on the table. "How did you know I had one?"

Bo got cocky look on her face, "You guys are all about the product. And how is someone supposed to believe you have good shit if you don't have any on you?" Bo picked up the silver bullet then snorted a small amount of coked before she shrugged and remarked, "It just seems like good business to have some on you. As a customer I wouldn't drop two grand based on word of mouth."

Raymond eyed her suspiciously for a moment then he began to laugh. While he was catching his breath he pointed at her, "You're a smart kid. If you didn't do the shit I would offer you job in sales."

Bo grinned at him and said, "You never know. Stock market could take a dive and I'll need a job one day." Bo smiled, "So I'll keep my options open."

Raymond laughed and stated, "I like you. Let me ask you a question." Bo nodded as she took a sip of the drink she had, "If you were in my business and someone owed you say five grand and you had given them many opportunities to pay you back what would you do when they still hadn't paid you?"

Bo tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling as the effects of the bump she had taken hit her hard. Raymond's shit was better than the stuff she had gotten from Rick which meant Rick was buying the cornstarch shit. Bo felt as though she had surpassed cloud nine and was hopping on cloud fifteen. Bo brought her head back down and she had a big smile of approval on her face. She gave Raymond a slight nod, "That is amazing." She chuckled then answered Raymond's question, "I'd make an example out of them. Show them I'm not a push over."

Dyson cleared his throat then chuckled uncomfortably, "Bo I think you might be being a little harsh don't you think?"

Raymond held up his hand signalling for him to be quiet, "Quiet. She's onto something. And what example would you come up with?"

Bo was so high that she felt completely detached from the conversation. Bo looked at her hand and moved it around. This was the shit dreams were made of and she wanted more. "How much will two k get me?"

Raymond looked has fingernails then nonchalantly replied, "An ounce and a half."

"I want two." Bo quickly countered before saying, "I'd kill them. They're fucking with my money. My life. My business." Bo shrugged, "If a client of mine is pissing around I cut them loose. My time is my money. And you've given this asshole many chances. They're done in my book."

Bo looked at the contemplative look on Raymond's face. Then he clapped his hands together and said, "Bo because you've helped me through a difficult decision I will give you the two for two k. But this is a gift. Any other time I will charge four for two."

"Can I get that price dropped down if I talk to you about stocks and ways to increase your portfolio?" Bo asked after she took another bump off the bullet. She was falling in love with Raymond's shit.

Raymond chuckled and commented, "Maybe. We'll have to talk. I may need a front at some point. That's unless you can control your habit."

Bo took a deep breath to clear her already floating mind. As she exhaled she assured him, "I understand. And I can control it. When it comes to business I don't fuck around."

Raymond sat up in his seat and grinned, "Good Bo. Do you have-" He waved his hand around. Bo instantly understood and she nodded then he pointed to a guy at another table who came over. The guy bent down and Raymond quietly said something to him then he left. Ray smiled, "A few minutes and we'll be all set. In the meantime shall we eat something?"

Bo was high as a kite and she didn't really care. She's was going to get what she came for. They ate and Bo got her two ounces. As they were wrapping up dinner Bo stood up to go and she nudged Dyson's shoulder and said, "Okay Dy let's get out of here. We have to celebrate my big deal."

Dyson moved to leave but, Raymond grasped his arm and said, "Dyson and I have some unfinished business that we need to attend to. If you would like I can have one of my guys escort you to your car."

Bo looked between Dyson and Raymond. She could feel the tension between the two and Dyson looked pale as though he was about to get his balls chopped off. Bo hesitated a moment and she looked at Raymond and smiled, "No I'm good." She looked at Dyson. He was in trouble. A part of her didn't care and another part of her knew he didn't deserve what was coming to him. But Bo decided it wasn't her problem. Dyson knew what he was playing with and if wanted to be a dumbass about it then that was his problem. Bo picked up the briefcase that contained her order then gave Raymond a slight nod and said, "I'll give you a call if I need anything Raymond."

He gave Bo a pleasant smile, "Pleasure doing business Bo. And maybe I'll be giving you a call about my portfolio."

Bo lightly chuckled then looked at Dyson. In a flat voice she told him, "Dyson I'll see you in the office tomorrow."

Dyson gave her a weak smile and said, "Yeah Bo I'll see you in morning."

Bo gave him one last look before she headed to the front of the restaurant. And while she was waiting for her coat at coat check she looked back into the dining room and Dyson and Raymond were nowhere to be found. The attendant handed Bo her coat then she tipped the girl and said her thanks. Bo hoped maybe Dyson would only get a light ass beating, but Raymond looked like someone you did not want to fuck over. As Bo headed back to the building where the firm was located, so she could get her car, all she thought about was the fun night headed her way and the number of potential playmates that she could call over to help celebrate one of the best days of her life.


	2. Meet The Other Players

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters they belong to Showcase, Lost Girl, Prodigy, et al.**

Bo gripped the wheel tighter as the smirk on her face betrayed the rush of exhilaration she was feeling at the moment. The coke in her system made her body come alive and she could literally feel every inch of her skin buzzing with the high from the white powdery goodness. Bo slammed on the clutch as she shifted gears and the engine of her V-8 Granturismo groaned as the car roared down the street at speeds well over the posted limits.

RING RING

Bo licked her teeth lightly with her tongue as she smiled and hit a button on the dash board connecting her blue tooth to her phone. "Hey there sexy."

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she smiled into the phone. She was used to Bo's antics and often wondered if the girl had an off switch. "Meet me at your house. I have questions for you."

Bo grinned and made a sharp turn down an empty street diverting her away from the bar she was going to and towards her mansion in the hills. "Why counselor are there some briefs that you need me to see?"

Kenzi snorted. "Just get here, I'm waiting."

Bo hit another button and ended the call as she steered her beloved Maserati down the streets of the affluent neighborhood to her house. Even though Bo lived in the crème de la crème of ritzy neighborhoods her six figure sports car still managed to turn heads whenever she came down the street and she relished in the looks of envy and lust she got when driving it. All black with blacked out mirrors it really was a sight to behold and she loved that car more than anything in the world.

She turned into her gated estate and drove down the long driveway before bringing her car gently to a stop next to the cherry red Cayman GTS parked near the entrance. Bo shut the engine off and watched with some interest as a pair of long legs made their appearance from the driver's side of the Porsche. Bo licked her teeth absentmindedly again as she let her eyes wander up the owner of said legs starting with the red bottomed black Louboutins and up the lithe legs that went on for days before taking in the relatively plain looking all black skirt suit the woman was wearing.

Bo smiled as she climbed out of her baby and shut the door gently. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were stalking me."

The shorter woman smiled. "Is that a problem?"

Bo smirked as she sauntered over to her. "No, I like knowing you like to watch."

Kenzi rolled her eyes and pulled a file out and waived it in front of Bo. "Shall we go inside?"

Bo nodded and licked her lips feeling her adrenaline pumping. It's always been a bit of a cat and mouse game with her friend who happened to be an attorney for the SEC. The mission of the U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission is to protect investors, maintain fair, orderly, and efficient markets, and facilitate capital formation. In plain English that meant it was Kenzi's job to make sure people like Bo didn't screw over their clients. And while Bo may be good at what she did Kenzi was better at what _she_ did and it was her being so good at her job that resulted in the pair meeting in the first place.

Kenzi Malikov was an up and coming attorney in the US Attorney's office when she was put on a high profile corporate case. She had maneuvered the red tape expertly and after basically playing both sides against each other she had managed to secure herself a top office with the SEC and now she had people like Bo and other powerful money makers as both friends and enemies. In this instance it was a friends with benefits type of situation but in a non-traditional way of course. See, it was Bo's case that Kenzi was put on and after some finagling of information and more importantly wire transfers Kenzi found herself with a new zip code and a hundred thousand dollar car and Bo found herself with a friend on the inside. It was a win-win.

Bo led Kenzi into her home and shut the door behind them locking it and setting the alarm to engage the outdoor sensors. She was never one to let her guard down and for her she was always on the clock so it was no telling which of her current or former clients would show up at her house for various reasons at all hours of the night. Kenzi followed Bo into the main sitting room and took a seat on one of the extravagantly expensive couches while Bo poured them a drink before handing a glass to Kenzi and taking a seat across from her happy to finally take off her Manolo Blahnik's that were giving her feet hell.

Kenzi sipped the aged Macallan before setting the glass down and opening the file she had brought with her. She leaned back and glanced at the contents allowing Bo time to get a good look at her long legs as she crossed them inconspicuously. It was part of their game and Kenzi knew the brunette across from her had taken her time admiring what she'd put out on display. "So, Charles Winston. Your client is now apparently a multimillionaire."

Bo licked her lips as she unbuttoned the jacket of her Prada business suit and leaned back with her drink still in hand. She took a deep breath as she felt the effects of the coke wearing off and she was suddenly very aware of her briefcase that was sitting about ten feet away and perhaps more importantly the vial she'd gotten from Raymond just a few hours ago. "What about him?"

Bo slowly sat forward and stood up to retrieve her briefcase and the precious contents within. Kenzi knew about Bo's dabbling in the recreational side of drugs and while she didn't necessarily like it she tolerated it because it really wasn't her business to tell the thirty-something year old how to live her life. She watched Bo snort a bit of the powder and wipe her nose delicately before the telltale signs of the drug took over and the stock broker took a seat a bit too close to her on the couch. "Better?"

Bo ran her tongue over her front teeth as she inhaled slightly and smiled. "Much. So what about Charlie Winston?"

Kenzi raised an eyebrow and looked at her carefully before continuing. "It's rather convenient that he sold off 5 million in shares the day before the pharmaceutical company was going to be hit with an indictment over marketing non-USDA approved drugs."

Bo smiled as she leaned back and took a sip of the Macallan she had poured earlier. "Good news travels fast to you suit types. And what can I say, we must have impeccable timing."

Kenzi smiled. "Or you knew the R&D team leaked to the Feds."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "What are you suggesting?"

Kenzi smiled. "I believe the technical term is insider trading."

Bo smiled sweetly as she eyed Kenzi's body once again. The coke was causing havoc on her libido and she was having a hard time keeping her hands off the attractive attorney. "I don't know anyone at the company."

Kenzi laughed. "Dyson does. Pity though, what happened to him."

Bo sat up. "What? What are you talking about?"

Kenzi told Bo to turn on the TV and sure enough there was a breaking news story about the high powered broker being found beaten and naked in the sewers outside the Federal building downtown. Bo took a calming breath as she turned back to Kenzi with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know?"

Kenzi shrugged. "I have friends at the news station. They thought I'd be interested in one of the best stock brokers in the city being killed."

Bo bit the inside of her cheek as she turned back to the TV with a look of slight disbelief ghosting across her features. She knew Kenzi was baiting her, they both knew Dyson was a shitty stock broker, but she was digging around to see if Bo knew anything about his death. Just then Bo's phone beeped but she made no move to answer it knowing exactly who it was.

Kenzi watched Bo carefully for any signs of recognition about Dyson being killed but all she was rewarded with was a smirk from the brunette. "Seems you have lots of friends in lots of places."

Kenzi nodded. "I do."

Bo smiled. "Good to know."

Kenzi nodded sensing that their game was over. She picked up the drink that Bo had poured for her earlier and raised it up in a salute before tossing it back in one gulp. She set it down firmly on the table and smiled sweetly at Bo as she motioned to the file on Charlie Winston. "Wall Street is going to have questions Bo. Be prepared to have answers."

Bo nodded with a smirk on her face. "Isn't that what I have you for?"

Kenzi shook her head. "We both know that's not the only thing you have me for." She winked at Bo and picked up the file as she headed towards the exit. She walked up the marble steps of the entrance before turning back to Bo with a serious look. "I am sorry about Dyson though Bo. Really. He was a nice guy."

Bo smiled and nodded as she followed Kenzi to the door. "Thanks. And let's plan on dinner later this week. I'm sure I'll have those answers you are looking for."

They smiled at each other understanding the double meaning behind the words as Kenzi nodded and exited the house quickly. It was a thin line that she walked when Bo was concerned but at the end of the day she had to admit she cared for the stock broker, even if it would never amount to anything more than their game of cat and mouse.

Back inside the house Bo took a few deep breaths as she stared at the television in total shock. Just a few hours ago that sack of shit was sitting next to her and now he was dead most likely thanks to Raymond and hers "solution" that she offered at the restaurant. Her phone beeped again and she picked it up in annoyance. _You offer good solutions, consider your discount permanent_. Bo sighed as she downed her drink and threw the empty glass against the wall with a scream.

Bo Dennis was a lot of things. She was smart, aggressive, perhaps a bit too arrogant for her britches but she was not a killer. She eyed the mess she'd made and huffed before she grabbed her briefcase and headed out in a rush. She stopped only to take another hit of the powder before climbing into her BMW M5 and heading towards town. The M5 was her "play car" and she usually drove it instead of her Maserati when she didn't want to be as noticed. She had someone to see and make sure the best day of her life didn't turn out to be her worst.

Across town two blondes were laughing and relaxing on the couch after having enjoyed a night out on the town. Tamsin was leaning back against the edge of the sofa while Lauren was curled into her lap. The shorter blonde played with the fingers of her girlfriend lightly as she sighed and smiled. "Tonight was fun."

Tamsin nodded. "It was. Nice change of pace from our normal nights huh?"

The pair shared a laugh as they looked at each other knowingly. To say looks can be deceiving is an understatement and to the rest of the world the pair were just two successful women in their fields of Psychology and the Culinary Arts. "Do you have clients tomorrow?"

Lauren smiled and flipped through her phone. "Yes, one at eleven and one at two. Apparently my OCD patient is not taking his meds, imagine that."

They shared a laugh and Tamsin nodded. "And then after?"

Lauren smiled and turned to look at her. "Then after I will be otherwise engaged."

Tamsin smirked. "So dedicated to your work. Always looking to help those in need."

Lauren smiled. "You know I do. Speaking of which, I have to go."

Tamsin nodded and glanced at her own phone. "You have an hour…"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Lauren for clarification. For the most part Tamsin was easygoing and relaxed but she was known to have a temper and a mean streak which was probably why she was such a successful Chef. Owning her own restaurant for the past five years, Tamsin had built quite the reputation for being as ruthless in business as she was great at creating wonderfully tasting meals and her reputation often proceeded her. She was a take charge person who did whatever was needed to get what she wanted. Once she set her sights on something she became enamored with it and there was nothing stopping her. It was her best and worst characteristic.

Just like her temper.

In fact it was her confidence and slight arrogance that Lauren first noticed and probably the reason Tamsin and Bo never quite worked out. They were both a bit too head strong, too aggressive, too dominant for one another. But apart, they were friends, they were enemies, they were two halves of the same person in different bodies.

To her credit however, Lauren knew how to deal with Tamsin and handled her quite well. She let her walk the line of the Alpha female in their relationship but she was more than capable of putting her foot down when needed and Tamsin respected her for that immensely. Most people were too afraid to put her in her place but Lauren managed to do it with ease and grace and the pair really complimented one another very well. By no means was Tamsin abusive towards Lauren and in no way did Lauren take advantage of the taller blonde but rather they seemed to manage existing in a symbiotic relationship that worked to each other's strengths and downplayed their weaknesses.

Lauren smiled and sauntered back over to where Tamsin was still sitting on the couch looking at her expectantly. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned into bite her lip lightly. "There's an accident on the main road honey. And I don't want to be late."

Lauren nodded to the TV with her head and sure enough Tamsin could see the news report about the accident backing up traffic for miles. She smiled goofily and nodded as she pulled Lauren in for a kiss. "Okay, have fun and be safe."

Lauren let her lips linger on Tamsin's for a second longer before smiling and nodding. "I will. And I will. Are you coming by later?"

Tamsin nodded as she took a sip of the wine she was drinking. "Probably, I need to make a stop first though."

She looked at Lauren knowingly and the shorter blonde smiled before kissing her once more and standing up and turning to leave. Tamsin watched her walk away with a smile on her face and she knew Lauren was in a playful mood tonight which was bad news for everyone else but good news for her at the end of the night. She continued to sip her wine as she heard her girlfriend leave and absentmindedly watched the news report about a body found in the sewer in front of the Federal building downtown.

Meanwhile Lauren smiled as she guided the Hunter Green 1959 Jaguar XK150 S Roadster down the street carefully en route to her destination. She loved this car perhaps more than life itself and often got asked how she was able to afford it on her salary. Being a Psychologist had its perks, like she could make her own hours and work from almost anywhere, but financially she was barely making over $100K so people often wondered how she had the money to purchase it. She just explained that she came from old money and it was handed down through her family and people never batted an eye once she told them that. It was a secret thrill to her knowing exactly how she paid for it and if she had to analyze herself she would probably come up with some sort of almost sociopathic diagnosis as she took joy in her "other" life.

Lauren steered the Roadster into the parking garage of one of the swankiest buildings in downtown. The guard at the gate smiled at her as she breezed by and she parked in her usual spot a few feet from the door. Knowing the manager of the establishment had its perks and like most things Lauren always got the best of whatever she wanted. She grabbed her bag and headed inside where she was greeted by the receptionist who smiled at her and handed her an envelope. Lauren continued on to her "office" if you will and set her bag down on the chair pulling out her change of clothes.

She opened the envelope and set the contents down on the table and skimmed through it as she changed her clothes slowly. She took her time and memorized the details wanting to make sure she would be able to recall them in an instant if necessary. One perk of being an accomplished Psychologist was that she had a keen memory and was able to quickly remember details about a person or a list of information that was provided to her, something that benefited her in all aspects of life and something that Tamsin found slightly aggravating about her.

Once she was confident that she memorized what she needed to she put the contents back into the envelope and put her bag in the drawer in the room. She exited back out towards the lobby and handed the envelope to the receptionist with a smile. "Here you go."

The young girl smiled and nodded as she handed Lauren a key. "Room five."

Lauren nodded and took the key as she made her way down the plush hallway towards room five. As she walked she thought about all the times she made this similar journey and it amazed her that she'd been able to keep this up for so long. She thought it was going to be a one time or even maybe a two time thing but after two years she found herself really enjoying this. She paused in front of the door as she always did and took a deep breath before hardening her face and walking in the dimly lit room.

"Hi."

The man sitting in the chair gave her a nervous smile and Lauren ignored his greeting before walking over to him quietly but efficiently. "You were given a copy of the rules?"

The man looked at her in slight trepidation and nodded. Lauren sighed and looked at him with annoyance. "Yes or no?"

The man's eyebrows went up slightly. "Y-yes."

Lauren nodded. "Do you have any questions?"

The man shook his head at first and when Lauren raised her eyebrow he looked down swiftly. "No. N-no questions."

Lauren nodded again as she studied him. He was an average looking man probably one you would pass on the street without even giving him a second glance. However, according to the info on him he was actually quite wealthy and a successful business owner who had a wife, three kids and liked to vacation in the Bahamas. Lauren walked around him slowly and looked at him with a curious eye before coming to a stop in front of him. "Your safe word is…starboard."

Lauren had recalled often using this word when nothing else was obvious mostly because it amused her but also because she loved to go sailing with Tamsin when their schedules allowed. It wasn't something she necessarily prided herself in but she'd heard this word called out on more than one occasion and each time she did it made her skin tingle.

The man didn't say anything and Lauren stared at him with a hard look in her eye. "Do you understand what your safe word is?"

The man nodded. "Yes."

Lauren smiled for the first time as she leaned down and looked him in the eye with a teasing smile. "And you are here under your own accord correct? You are not being coerced or held here against your will?"

The man shook his head and stuttered again. "N-no."

Lauren stood up and removed her robe revealing the leather corset one piece and thigh high stockings she wore to complete the outfit. She turned and locked the door and smiled at the man before briefly glancing up to the camera in the corner and winking subtly as she turned back towards him. "Then let's begin."

The man wasn't sure what to do or say so he waited for her to initiate something. Lauren walked in a slow circle around him letting her fingers run along his shoulders as she smiled down at him. "Are you up for anything Eddy?"

It was the first time Lauren had acknowledged his name even though she recalled it immediately and it was all part of the act. She needed to make him feel comfortable before proceeding. The man, Eddy apparently, nodded and looked up at her only to be met with her palm coming down hard across his face before she grabbed it roughly with one hand and pushed his face forward. "Do not look at me. If I ask you a question the answer is yes Mistress or no Mistress understood?"

Eddy shook his head in slight confusion before staring straight ahead and nodding. "Yes Mistress."

Lauren smiled as she nodded. "Now get up and stand on the mark there."

As he got up and moved over to where she directed him Lauren once again glanced up to the camera in the corner. She smiled briefly before turning her attention back to him and starting in on her planned routine.

Fifteen miles away in their comfortable home Tamsin chuckled as she watched the events unfold on her iPad. There were cameras in all the rooms to make sure the girls were okay. Mostly however Tamsin used the cameras to keep an eye on Lauren and make sure she specifically wasn't put in any danger. Even though Lauren was in control some of the male clients they had were strong and aggressive and she knew it wasn't totally safe for Lauren to be doing what she was doing. As Tamsin watched Lauren do her thing with her client she had to smile to herself. Seeing her girlfriend like this was beyond hot and the tall blonde knew the more worked up Lauren got doing this the more rewards she would collect when her girlfriend returned home.


	3. What Just Happened?

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters they belong to Showcase, Lost Girl, Prodigy, et al.**

"The body has been identified as Dyson Thornwood. Mr. Thornwood is a stockbroker for a local stockbroker firm. Police are still in the preliminary stages of the investigation and the cause of death has not been determined yet, but police are looking to rule this one as a murder case. We'll have further news on this story as it develops." The newscaster said as he looked into the camera.

Evony had her lips firmly pressed together as she turned off the TV. She was trying to hold back on the rage she wanted to release, but she was unable to and she threw the remote at the wall the TV was mounted on. She got of bed yelling, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Her current bed mate was laying on his side with his head propped up on his hand and he had a concerned look on his face as he asked, "What's the matter sexy? You know that guy or something?"

Evony glared at the man and scowled, "You need to leave. Now."

The man pulled the sheet off his naked body and got up offhandedly remarking, "And I see the frigid bitch is back again."

Evony rolled her eyes in irritation as she mocked him, "And I see you're back to being a little bitch. Leave Vince or I'll have security escort you out."

The man bent over and picked up his pants then as he put them on he stared her down, "You know what Ev?" Evony arched an eyebrow at him and he continued, "Consider us through. I don't have time to be a part of your bull shit games anymore."

Evony was trying to hold on to what little patience that she did have and in the end she failed, "Vince let's not pretend this is something it isn't." She bluntly stated, "You're a convenient lay." Then she dug her verbal barbs deeper, "And even then you're not a good one. Your dick is smaller than my pinkie toe and I don't come. So get the fuck out of my apartment before this ends badly for you."

Vince squared up his jaw and straightened his shoulders trying to intimidate her. Evony did not have time for his crap tonight. Shit was about to hit the fan and she needed to deal with it promptly. Evony went over to her night table and opened it. When she pulled out the G30S Glock and pointed it at Vince the man lost all his bravado exclaiming, "Shit Ev! You don't need to pull out a gun."

"Well then get the fuck out of my house."

Vince got the rest of his clothes then scurried out the room. Evony dropped her arm and held onto the gun loosely as she rubbed her forehead with her other hand. Dyson was the other half of this little venture and with him dead it was definitely going to go south fast especially once the service's clientele found out that he was dead. It would scare them away. Evony put the gun back into the drawer and as she closed it she picked up her phone and dialled a number.

Tamisn was watching Lauren work over her client on the iPad when her phone began to ring. Tamsin swore under her breath. She wasn't supposed to be working at the service tonight, but she was on-call in case something happened. She looked at the display and her eyebrow instantly went up when she saw the name on it. Tamsin answered the phone then got comfortable on the couch again, "What's up?"

"You need to get over here." Evony ordered as she walked into her closet to get the black silk robe that was hanging on a hook in her walk-in closet.

The corner of Tamsin's lip curved up as she watched as Lauren delivered several lashes to the man that was bound to the table. He wasn't following her orders and Tamsin could tell it was pissing Lauren off by how brutal she was being. Her girlfriend would like to say that she didn't derive any pleasure from the masochistic torture that she delivered to their clients, but Tamsin knew otherwise. She could tell Lauren got a rush from it. From the cold and calculated way she delivered lashings with a riding crop to when she grabbed a handful of a submissive's hair and verbally degraded them; the glint Lauren got in her eyes could only be compared to when someone was on a high. And it turned Tamsin on to no end to see her well composed girlfriend being a cold-hearted bitch to willing victims. "I can't come over. Lauren's working."

Evony smiled as she walked into the living room and headed to the bar in the corner. She poured herself a glass of vintage red wine and took a sip before she said, "Even better. We're in trouble and we need to figure shit out before the whole operation either lands us in jail or we start losing clientele."

Tamsin scoffed as she continued to watch Lauren. She was now conducting nipple torture and Tamsin's own nipples hardened in response. She wasn't into the scene, but sometimes thinking about Lauren bringing her dominant persona to the bedroom at home and being tortured by her sent a shot of arousal through Tamsin. "We're not dealing in prostitution."

"The jizz stains on the floor will say otherwise when the Feds bust down the door." Evony countered. She hated this Tamsin. The domesticated Tamsin that stayed at home. She used to have a sense of adventure. Well she still had some, but she used to have more.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at Evony's comment and turned off the iPad then sighed, "I'll be there in a few."

Evony grinned as she started to head for her bedroom. "Great. Have Scott let you in when you get here."

Tamsin couldn't help but to chuckle at the excitement in Evony's voice. They had known each other a long time now and she knew the woman rarely showed excitement. And when she did money was usually involved. Tamsin headed over to the front door and as she put on her motorcycle boots she commented, "I still have my key Ev."

"I thought I took that from you." Evony commented as she walked into her cavernous closet. She had a continuous smirk on her face as she picked out something to wear for when she got out of the shower.

Tamsin slipped on her black leather jacket and pointed out, "You started to, but something changed your mind."

Evony couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face, "I wonder what that could have been."

Tamsin chuckled while she shook her head and got her keys. She headed out the door then as she locked it she told Evony, "Yeah I wonder too. I've got to go Ev."

Evony rolled her eyes and said, "Fine then. I'll see you when you get here."

They disconnected the call and Tamsin headed out to the garage. When she got there she hopped on her all black Ninja and started it up after she put on her matching black helmet. As soon as the door opened she took off. Meanwhile Evony was walking into her luxurious bathroom to take a shower so she could freshen up for her late night guest. She had to get the stench of Vince off of her.

Tamsin got to the building that housed Evony's penthouse and she pulled up to the code box that lifted the gate. When it lifted she rode into the garage and parked in the spot next to Evony's red F Type convertible Jaguar. Tamsin got off her bike then confidently strode over to the private elevator that only went up to the two floors of Evony's penthouse. In the brief elevator ride she thought about her and Evony's relationship. They had known each other years prior to the service starting up. Tamsin used to do catering for high-profile clients before opening the restaurant and because Evony was a woman of society they ran in the same circles and would run into each other at the same functions. The elevator dinged and when the door opened to reveal a well decorated foyer Tamsin just shook her head. She headed to the main entrance and unlocked the door. As she walked into the entrance hall Scott, Evony's bodyguard, was standing by it and when he saw her he let out a deep chuckled, "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight. I thought it was your night off with the shrink?"

Tamsin walked into the sitting area as she shrugged out of her leather jacket then she tossed it over the back of the couch and told him, "Lauren had some appointments tonight."

Scott slowly nodded and before their conversation could go any further Evony interrupted, "Scott I do think it is time for you to leave for the evening."

Tamsin watched as Evony made her way down the stairs wearing nothing but a black silk robe that stopped a bit above mid-thigh level and she was wearing a pair of black Giuseppe heels. Tamsin bit her bottom lip as watched as the brown haired woman as she descended the stairs. Evony kept her eyes locked on Tamsin's as she walked down the stairs. She was hoping to make an impression on the blonde and clearly it was working. Tamsin followed her every move. Even when she walked over the bar to make them drinks. Evony got the bottle of scotch and as she poured Tamsin's drink she ordered, "Scott it is time for you to go."

Tamsin watched as the man hesitated a second then he headed for the door. After he left Tamsin locked the door behind him then met Evony at the couch. She took her drink from the woman and smiled, "Sending Scott away? I thought this was business."

Evony sat down on the couch and she made sure to make a show of it. When she sat the robe rode up exposing more of her thighs to Tamsin and she had it loosely tied, so when she sat down the top of it opened up giving Tamsin a nice view of her cleavage. Tamsin was only human and she did appreciate the view Evony was giving her. Tamsin sat next to Evony on the couch. They were close, but not close enough. Evony sipped her fresh glass of wine then replied, "It is business. And when it comes to business with you, I like a little privacy Tam." Evony let her eyes roam over Tamsin. The dark blue v-neck shirt she was wearing along with the tight jeans made the blonde look like an ad for Calvin Klein. And Evony bit her lip as her thoughts began to wander to getting Tamsin out of those jeans.

Tamsin saw the look on Evony's face. She was certain there was business to talk about because Evony did make it sound like there was an urgent matter on the phone, but at the moment the look on the other woman's face told her that business would have to be handled later. Tamsin took a long drink from her glass then she placed it on the coffee table before she turned and faced Evony. Evony stared into Tamsin's clear blue eyes and the blonde smirked, "Ev….just tell me what you want."

Evony gulped down some wine. She knew what she wanted and she knew all she had to do was ask for it. Evony put her glass down on the table and as she sat back against the couch Tamsin undid the sash for her robe. Tamsin slid her fingers between the two pieces of fabric to open the robe up and when she did Tamsin was met with an unexpected surprise. Evony was wearing a vibrant green lingerie set that consisted of a lace thong and a matching lace bra that Tamsin could easily see her nipples through. Tamsin lightly ran her fingertips up Evony's taut stomach then leaned in to kiss her neck and murmured, "Is that for me?"

Evony turned her head and saw the playful look in Tamsin's eyes. She grinned, "You know damn well it's for you. Who else would I basically be a whore for? Although…" Evony moved Tamsin's hand and closed her robe. "A girl's feelings do get hurt when she gets constantly blown off for an annoying shrink."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and leaned forward to get her glass. She took a drink then remarked, "Who's fault is that Evony? Lauren is my girlfriend. I have to at least be somewhat faithful to her, so she doesn't get suspicious about you and I."

Evony scoffed and crossed her legs, "I know. I'm not stupid Tamsin and I think we've been doing pretty well for the two years you've been playing house with her. But remember…."Evony took Tamsin's jaw and made her look her in the eyes, "I was here first."

Tamsin angrily jerked her head away from Evony's grip and spat, "The fuck you were. You were out fucking anything with a pulse."

Evony let out an indignant scoff then got up to go get herself some more wine as she shouted, "And so were you. Just because you were with Bo didn't mean shit. You were with me every night you weren't with her. And she knew." Evony softly snorted then as she poured herself some more wine she commented, "I liked it better when you were with Bo."

That got Tamsin. She didn't let anyone just belittle her relationship with Lauren. It was the most stable relationship that she had ever had and Lauren was a wonderful girlfriend. Tamsin stalked over to the bar and demanded, "What did you say?"

Evony narrowed her eyes at Tamsin and as she walked from behind the bar she slowly said, "You heard me." And she stepped closer as she carefully enunciated, "I liked it better when you were with Bo."

Tamsin clenched her jaw and as she stared Evony down she asked, "And why is that?"

Evony laughed in her face. Tamsin had to have been kidding. She continued to laugh which further irritated Tamsin. Then Evony bluntly stated, "You've gone soft." Evony pushed Tamsin, "When you were with Bo you were aggressive. You weren't domesticated. Bo pushed your buttons and you pushed hers, but at least Bo knew how to let you live. The shrink has declawed you baby and now you're nothing but a soft wittle kitten." Tamsin rushed forward and firmly grabbed Evony's wrist which only caused the woman to laugh, "Oh what's the wittle kitten going to do to me?"

Tamsin wasn't going to hurt her, but she certainly wasn't going to let her get away with mocking her. To Evony mocking Tamsin was foreplay. She wanted the aggressive Tamsin who used to take her behind some shed at a high-society function. The Tamsin who was around now barely lit her fire. Tamsin still had that same cockiness about her, and the anger was always burning beneath the surface, but it wasn't as present as it had been when then blonde was with Bo. The two stared each other down and Tamsin let go of Evony's wrists before she held them behind her back with one hand. Evony continued to look into Tamsin's eyes even as the anticipation in the pit of her stomach grew stronger. Tamsin opened Evony's robe then slid her hand down the front of her panties before she unceremoniously entered her already slick folds. Evony softly groaned at Tamsin's intrusion. This was what she wanted. Tamsin fucking her without any mercy and the both of them giving into their baser, animalistic needs.

As her fingers slid deep inside Evony, Tamsin realised why she kept coming back to this woman. She reminded her of when all that mattered was just what they were feeling in that moment. Lauren gave her something else. That sense of having a home and that was a wonderful feeling, but with Evony she felt like the person she used to be before Lauren. Tamsin's sought out Evony's lips and as their lips crushed together for an intense, heated kiss, Tamsin buried her fingers deeper into Evony allowing the tips of them to touch the more sensitive areas causing Evony dig her nails into Tamsin's shoulders and cry out her name. Evony could fuck countless men and women, but no one could compare to Tamsin. Tamsin fucked her like she was nothing, but at the same time made sure she was well beyond satisfied. Tamsin pulled out of Evony then ripped away the flimsy fabric that made up the thong. Evony would have bitched, but she was too turned on to care about the expensive underwear at the moment. Tamsin slid her fingers back into Evony and gave her one last kiss before she slowly made her way down to her knees. The building orgasm inside Evony was close, but not close enough. But seeing Tamsin down on her knees in front of her brought her closer to the sweet release she needed. Tamsin grinned up at her then without preamble she began to lavish Evony's sensitive clit with her tongue. Evony gripped the edge of the bar tightly as Tamsin continued her attention on the most sensitive parts of Evony's body. She could feel her orgasm coming and all she could do was brace herself for the hard impact. The telltale moans coming from Evony let Tamsin know that the woman was close to coming. Tamsin drove her fingers as deep as they would go causing Evony to yell out, "Tamsin!" And with one more flick of her tongue against the hard little nub Tamsin was rewarded with the delicious taste of Evony flooding her mouth. Evony was seeing stars. Her orgasm had hit her like a fast speeding train. It felt as though her orgasm had lasted minutes, but it was only a few moments then she was floating back to reality. She could barely stand but she tugged at Tamsin's hair wanting her to stand up.

Tamsin stood and instantly Evony's mouth was on hers. They kissed for a moment then Evony broke the kiss and purred softly in her ear, "We're not done yet." Tamsin was amazed by Evony's recovery when the brown haired woman took hold of her hand and dragged her towards the stairs so they could go up to her room and finish what they had started. And as the two of them kissed and made their way up the stairs neither noticed Tamsin's phone vibrating on the coffee table.

Lauren frowned when her call went to Tamsin's voicemail for a third time. She was in-between clients and she usually gave Tamsin a call so they could talk about them and basically turn each other on. When messaging system beeped she left her message, "Hey hon, I should be done by three tonight. I guess you fell asleep. I don't blame you that last woman was a bit boring. Okay I'll see you when I get in. Love you." Lauren headed up to the receptionist desk and the receptionist handed her an envelope for her next client and she asked, "Have you heard from Tamsin?" The young woman shook her head no. Lauren thanked her for the envelope then headed to her office to get ready for her next appointment. It could be various reasons as to why Tamsin wasn't pick up from her being asleep to her having to go to the restaurant for something. Lauren got into her office and sat down in the chair and began to mentally prepare herself for the next batch of torture and humiliation she would be doling out.

Tamsin laid there in Evony's bed smoking a cigarette while Evony's head rested on her chest. She ashed the cigarette into an ashtray on the nightstand before she took another drag off of it. She had to admit after having intense, uninhibited sex with Evony a cigarette was the perfect cherry on top of the debauchery sundae. Evony kissed her chest then turned her head to look at Tamsin. Tamsin looked completely relaxed even though Evony knew it would only take a few carefully crafted sentences that would piss her off. Tamsin held the cigarette out so she could take a hit from the cigarette. Tamsin watched as Evony slowly exhaled the smoke. The woman a dangerous, sexual energy and that was the thing that had initially drawn Tamsin to Evony. And the fact that she was loaded. Evony is the reason why she had her restaurant. Evony also had contacts at all the major papers and they gave the restaurant five-star reviews. Tamsin wasn't using the woman she was willing to break her neck to get what she wanted, but the leverage Evony brought did make things a little easier. Tamsin put out the cigarette and asked, "Why'd you call me over here Ev?"

Evony pretended to pout, "It's always right to business with you. You never cuddle anymore."

Tamsin bent down and placed light kiss on her lips then remarked, "Because we don't cuddle. We fuck and fuck and fuck until one of passes out from exhaustion and I can't do that tonight."

Hearing Tamsin talking about their sexual activity made Evony tingle in the right places and she really did want to have another go, but unfortunately Tamsin was right. The service stopped taking clients at four and Lauren typically was finished by three. Evony sat up, "We need to schedule a marathon one day." Evony got out of bed and she headed into her closet as she said, "Thornwood is dead. We need another investor."

Tamsin scoffed and shook her head. She wasn't surprised the bastard was dead. The man was a drug addict with a false sense of bravado that made him look like a jackass. Tamsin had even caught him shooting up with a client one night. She kicked them both out and of course the little bitch ran off to Evony and Evony had chewed her out. Tamsin got out of Evony's bed and remarked, "Good riddance I say. And why do we need another investor? You have all this money that you just make this a sole venture."

Evony shook her head as she found something to wear, "Again we're having this conversation. This business is borderline prostitution. Flourette Enterprises can _not _be involved in a prostitution ring scandal. And neither can your restaurant. And having another investor involved protects us both. Because their name is all on the paperwork. You and I are only there financially and making sure the place doesn't fall apart."

Tamsin walked over to the door for Evony's closet and leanded against the doorframe while she watched the woman get dressed commenting, "You care about me and my restaurant. I think you're the one who's getting soft."

Evony let out a noise of disgust then said, "No I'm not. At least I'm not pretending to play house." Evony just grinned at the scowl on Tamsin's face. "And of course I care about you Tam. You're the only somewhat decent sex I get."

Tamsin walked into the closet and when she was close enough to Evony she leaned forward and softly kissed the spot behind her before she took the woman's sensitive earlobe between her teeth then gave it a firm tug. She whispered, "I'm the best fucking sex you've ever had. So don't act like I'm not."

Evony was breathing heavily. Tamsin was right about that. It only took one look from those piercing blue eyes before she was ready to take her off to some secluded area to be fucked like a cheap hooker. Evony pushed Tamsin away and told her, "Oh don't be too full of yourself sweetie. It only takes proper training and I'll have an instant replacement for you."

Tamsin laughed. Evony was bullshitting her and she was going to let her. It's how they worked, but she knew it would only be an hour after she left that she would be getting a text or an e-mail about her head needed to be buried between Evony's legs. Tamsin looked at herself in the full length mirror and asked, "Do you have anyone in mind for Dyson's replacement?"

Evony put on a pair of lounge pants then answered, "No. But we have to find someone soon. Also any client concerns assure them that there is no way that Dyson could be traced back to the service, so we're still going to operate as normal."

Tamsin nodded then she pushed off the wall and walked back over to Evony. She snatched the shirt out of her hands and tossed it onto the floor before placing her hands on the woman's hips and pulling her close to her. She gave her a firm kiss on the lips then moved away from her and said, "Okay. And I will see if I can get us a new investor."

Evony grinned at her and chuckled, "See I told you're getting soft."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and remarked, "Maybe you're the one who's getting soft."

They looked in each other's eyes for a moment. It was possible Evony was losing some of her bitchy edge, but she wouldn't openly admit that. And she was definitely not going to admit that to Tamsin. It might give her the crazy idea that the two of them would have a chance as couple. Evony didn't have relationships and Tamsin did. It was one of the reasons why Evony tolerated Lauren. She gave Tamsin what she wanted and she was a damn good dominatrix. Evony pushed Tamsin away and said, "Go home. You girlfriend will be wondering where you are if you're not there."

Tamsin began to walk away and grinned, "She'll be fine. I'll call you if I find anything."

Evony stood there for a moment then she shook her head. It would probably be a dysfunctional relationship anyways. Tamsin made her way out of Evony's penthouse and she felt great. Having sex with Evony always invigorated her. When she picked her phone up off the coffee table she saw that she had three missed calls from Lauren. She swore under her breath then bolted out of the penthouse. She did not need Lauren to find out about her and Evony. It wouldn't lead to a good conversation and Lauren most likely wouldn't like the outcome.

Bo stretched out as she began to wake up. She felt one of the two bodies that she was sandwiched between stir and she softly chuckled as she remembered where she was. After finding about Dyson's untimely demise she found herself at a Christian Dior fashion show that she somehow managed to sweet talk her way into. And she had walked around the event for awhile before she found herself at the attention of two women. One being a gorgeous red head and the other was a devastatingly beautiful brunette. Bo got the three of them a hotel room and they partied and fucked into the wee hours of the morning. Bo glanced at the clock and it was almost ten in the morning which meant she was late for work, but the bigwigs didn't care as long as she showed up and made them money at some point. Bo felt a soft kiss being placed on her shoulder and the red head, whose name she had forgotten the moment she heard it, quietly said to her, "Last night was completely wild. We should do it again at some point."

Bo rolled to where she was on top of the green-eyed woman and smirked, "Honey I don't plan on doing this again. You two," She glanced over at the still sleeping brunette then finished, "did enough of my coke that I had to hide it." Bo bent down and kissed the red head's neck then murmured, "But we certainly can do this again."

Bo started to make her way down the red-head's body and at some point during their morning session the brunette woke up and joined them in the fun. Bo left the hotel several hours later and she thought about going home to shower and change into fresh clothes, but she needed to get to the office. Plus she had a suit at the office and she could change and get shower there if needed. She would have to probably reschedule a few of her clients, but they'd fine. Bo was the best at the firm and if they cared about their money then they could wait. Bo got into the underground garage that housed the firm and before she got out she pulled a black bullet out and filled it with coke. She was going to need a pick me up after the night and morning that she had. Bo put on her dark black Prada sunglasses then got out of the car.

As soon as she got on the floor it was nothing but chaos. During her ride on the elevator her high had hit her hard, so the pandemonium going on was put her on high alert and she was ready to go. The vice president of the stock firm walked over to her and exclaimed, "Jesus Christ Dennis you look like shit. I need you to go clean yourself up. The firm is holding a press conference about Dyson's death now that he's been identified as working with us. Also I need you to take over his clients. We've had several of them call this morning."

Bo had a hard time focusing, but she comprehended what the man was telling her. She nodded and agreed, "Yeah that's fine. Let me grab a quick shower and get dressed and I'll be all set."

Bo started walking away when the man called out, "Oh and Dennis?" She turned around and he was walking towards her with his hand outstretched, "The keys to Dyson's desk. I figured he might have had files on his customers and his accounts."

Bo took the keys then headed for the executive bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom and she had the door locked she fell back against it. Her heart raced in her chest and her anxiety level was through the roof. A fucking press conference for that prick Dyson. She had no idea why the fuck the firm was doing that for him, but she figured it was a PR thing considering they had pinpointed what firm Dyson worked with. And they wanted to take over his clients. Dyson's clients were chump change compared to the high-dollar ones that she was used to dealing with. Bo ruefully shook her head and ground her teeth together. One more mess she had to clean up because of Dyson. Bo took her shower and got dressed then did her hair and makeup. An hour later she looked like a million bucks and was feeling wonderful although she already needed another hit, but that would have to wait. Bo walked out to the floor and one of the interns walked over and said, "Ms. Dennis-"

"Bo. Cut it with that Ms. Dennis shit." Bo interrupted the young man.

The young man nodded anxiously and stammered, "Ms-Bo. The p-p-press conference is-is in an h-h-hour."

Bo laughed by the fact that she made the young man nervous. She got a grin on her face and commented, "Sure thing junior. Now go change your pants now that you've pissed your pants."

Bo was headed to her office, but as she walked by Dyson's office she hesitated then stopped. She looked into his office then sighed as she walked into it. The poor bastard got himself killed because of whatever macho bullshit he was holding onto. Bo dropped into the office chair then put the key the vice president gave her into the lock for the filing cabinet. Bo flipped through the files and she there was a black folder in the back that really caught her attention because it stood out against a sea on manila ones. Bo pulled it out and when she opened it and as she flipped through the paperwork she grinned, "Dyson. Dyson. Dyson. You naughty boy you."


	4. Behind The Curtain

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters they belong to Showcase, Lost Girl, Prodigy, et al.**

"Thank you no further questions."

Bo smiled sweetly but sadly to the press as she stepped down from the podium and held the perfectly trained smile on her face until she had exited the main boardroom and made her way down the hall towards her office. Several people tried to stop her to express their condolences as most assumed she was Dyson's girlfriend and were surprised to even see her at the office. She pushed past the crowd and made a bee line for her office hitting the switch that dropped the blinds to her glass office ensuring her total privacy as she locked the door behind her. She flopped down tiredly in her oversized executive chair and let out the sigh she'd been holding. The past 24 hours had been exhausting and Bo wasn't sure if she needed to sleep, get laid again or rejuvenate herself with more of the glorious powder in her purse.

Opting for the third option she retrieved the black bullet from her bag and the black folder she'd found in Dyson's desk. She opened the folder as she snorted the white powder and relaxed as the buzz took over her body. She flipped past the first few pages of ledgers and miscellaneous reports not really sure what she was looking for. As far as she could tell it was a typical client folder so she had no idea why it was hidden in his locked drawer. She was about to shut it when a small piece of paper caught her eye. Recognizing Dyson's handwriting she pulled it out and looked at it with interest.

On the paper, in Dyson's messy handwriting, were two addresses and a name. "Vex…who is Vex?"

She turned the paper over and didn't see anything else of interest so she shut the folder and pushed it aside. Logging onto her computer she typed the first address into Google Maps and was surprised to see it appeared to be a personal residence. The zip code was in a high end neighborhood and Bo knew that part of the city well. She didn't know who lived in the penthouse suite though but she figured whoever it was had some connection to Dyson that he wanted to keep quiet. Punching in the other address she was confused as an office building on the edge of the financial district appeared on the map. She drove by that building almost every week when she went to visit Kenzi at one of their many rendezvous spots but she'd never been inside the high profile tower.

"So, where to first?" Bo tapped her chin with a smirk and leaned back as she tried to figure out what Dyson might be into. She held the paper up and peered at it as she licked her teeth slightly. "What were you into Dyson? And why so secretive?"

She decided to visit the business first since it was the middle of the day and hoped she'd find some answers. She grabbed her bag making sure to put the black bullet and handwritten note safely inside before hitting a button on her desk to raise the blinds to her office. She breezed out calling over her shoulder that she was off to see a client and didn't even break stride when the vice president called after her to stop. Ignoring him entirely she got into the elevator and went back down to her car revving the engine as her M5 roared to life. A few minutes later Bo was pulling into the driveway of the swanky building and she slowed at the gate for the parking attendant/guard.

"Good day Miss. What business do you have today?"

Bo tipped her sunglasses down slightly as she looked at the young rent-a-cop with some annoyance. She sighed as she spoke to him in a bored tone recalling the address details Dyson had written down. "Visiting suite 200."

The guard smiled and nodded. "Thank you, have a nice day."

The gate was raised and Bo drove into the parking structure not completely sure where to go. She parked and walked towards the entrance of the building taking time to stop and notice the Hunter Green 1959 Jaguar XK150 S Roadster parked near its entrance. Shaking her head at the beauty of a car she entered the building and looked at the directory in the lobby. "Suite 200…The Better Way? What the fuck is that?"

She got into the elevator to the second floor and saw there was only one door indicating the business took up the entire floor. She opened the door and was met with a seemingly normal waiting area similar to one she'd find at one of the upscale spa's she frequented. The young girl at the desk smiled at her and spoke in a cheery voice that grated Bo's nerves immediately. "Namaste, welcome."

Bo gave her a charming smile as the coke in her system seemed to relax her in this environment. Well it was either the coke or the almost overpowering smell of lavender in the air. "Hi, is there a Vex here?"

The girl smiled and flipped through what looked like an appointment book. "Sorry, Vex isn't due in until later this evening. Do you have an appointment?"

"Bo?"

The brunette turned at the familiar voice and couldn't stop her eyes from giving Lauren the once over as she smiled and took a step towards her. "Here for a massage?"

Lauren smiled as she gave her a confused look. "Sorry?"

Bo motioned to her wardrobe choice and Lauren looked down remembering she was wearing a robe over her dominatrix outfit. She smiled and nodded slightly before putting her hand over the top of her robe to ensure it didn't open and giving the receptionist the slightest of nods to not say anything. She smiled at Bo and nodded. "Something like that. What brings you here?"

Bo glanced at the receptionist who seemed a little too interested in their conversation before pulling Lauren to the side. "It's a long story but I'm looking for someone named Vex."

To her credit Lauren didn't react as she just nodded. "Oh, how do you know Vex?"

The mention of the somewhat overly sadistic bastard made Lauren cringe slightly but for all she knew Bo was one of his clients so she didn't want to give the wrong perception of the man. He was a whack job and took a bit too much pleasure in the pain part of the job but for what it was worth he made Tamsin a ton of money so she kept her opinions of him to herself.

Bo shrugged. "I don't really, I was hoping to meet him."

Lauren smiled and nodded. "Well I'm sure if you leave your information he'll get in touch with you."

Bo nodded as she smiled. "Okay, well it was a pleasure bumping into you here. Maybe we'll have to do it again sometime."

Lauren could literally feel the charm roll off of Bo in waves and she smiled as she looked Bo up and down discretely. "I'd like that and you should come back, I know a fantastic treatment that you might enjoy."

Bo smiled at the flirtatious undertone and Lauren couldn't help but lean towards her slightly. Sure, she didn't know anything about this woman other than what Tamsin had told her previously but Lauren couldn't deny the strange attraction she felt to the mysterious brunette. From the way Tamsin painted her Lauren had expected to meet a bitch on wheels who was as overbearing as she was beautiful but upon meeting Bo she discovered she was happily mistaken. When they'd met at the restaurant a few days ago Lauren had to admit she had been more than a bit curious to get to know the brunette and not just for scientific purposes.

The feeling appeared to be mutual though as Bo nodded and smirked. "I'm sure anything you recommend would be worth experiencing." With a wink Bo turned and went back to the receptionist to leave her contact info before leaving the building. Lauren walked over to the young girl and held her hand out. "I'll take that."

The girl looked at her with raised eyebrows but Lauren just sighed. "I'll make sure Vex gets it."

The girl handed over the business card Bo had left and shook her head with a smile on her face. She saw more than people thought and she had no doubt Lauren didn't want it just to do the brunette a favor. She glanced up as the desk phone rang and looked up at Lauren. "It's Tamsin."

Lauren sighed and looked at the camera mounted over the reception desk as she picked up the phone and greeted her girlfriend in an even and cool voice. "Problem?"

Tamsin frowned as she watched Lauren glare at her through the security camera. She couldn't hold back the bite in her voice as she responded to the shortness she'd been greeted with. "Why was Bo there?"

Lauren shrugged. "She's looking for Vex." Another glance into the camera told Tamsin that Lauren wasn't happy about being questioned like this and her patience was wearing thin.

Tamsin laughed. "Wow, didn't take her for the S&M type."

Lauren huffed as she rolled her eyes. "That all? I have a client."

Tamsin sighed softly as her demeanor changed somewhat. "You still mad I see?"

Lauren nodded looking into the camera. "When you don't come home until after four in the morning after ignoring my calls all night then yes I am still mad."

Tamsin smirked. "Jealous?"

Lauren laughed sarcastically. "No."

And with that she hung up the phone and made her way down the hall to her client without even giving Tamsin another thought. The taller blonde ended the call on her cell and threw it angrily on the kitchen counter next to her giant cup of coffee. She was tempted to watch Lauren with her next client but she had a feeling she wouldn't want to see this as the woman was already pissed off so the poor sub who ended up in her care would probably be feeling the effects of that anger shortly.

RING RING

Tamsin sighed as she answered the phone. "You better have a damn good reason for calling me."

The person on the other end of the phone laughed. "Relax blondie; your secrets are safe with me. Now where's my money?"

Tamsin rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Listen jackhole, I don't owe you a fucking cent more than what's already been paid. The job is done. Now leave me the fuck alone."

The voice laughed. "Don't worry blondie, you and I both know what runs this town. So relax and enjoy some quality time with the doc."

Tamsin seethed into the phone. "If you ever contact me again I will hunt you down and rip your balls off before shoving them down your throat you got that?"

The voice laughed. "If I didn't know better I'd say that was a threat. Be careful blondie, and remember, I got enough shit on you to knock down your house of cards with a single breath." The line went dead and Tamsin leaned on the counter with a sigh. There are very few things that worry her and even fewer things that put her on edge but this time, she may have stepped in a little too deep.

Back inside the club Lauren was standing in front of her latest client with an annoyed stare and a bad attitude. The phone call with Tamsin had irritated her and the poor girl currently restrained and tied to a low hanging pipe overhead was taking the brunt of that irritation. The dossier on this particular client said she was a highly successful attorney, good pedigree and had lived the cookie cutter life as far as she could remember. She was the epitome of all things good and successful and it was no surprise to Lauren to find someone like her here. She has seen all types come into her control and usually the more high class they seemed the more fun she had breaking them down.

The girl's hands were tied with rope to the pole above her head and her feet were tied with similar rope to two bolts in the floor ensuring that her feet were kept slightly further than shoulder width apart. She was completely naked except for a ball gag in her mouth and Lauren had spent the past fifteen minutes or so introducing the accomplished counselor to her riding crop.

"Do you know what the most pathetic thing about your type is? You spend all day looking down and judging others when in reality you are the one that should seek judgment." In all honesty half the time Lauren was verbally degrading her clients she wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded but nonetheless she always seemed to hit the right nerve that got their attention. A flip of her wrist brought the end of the crop down across the woman's breast and Lauren smiled slightly as she cried out in pain.

A long time ago Lauren learned the pleasure in this type of sexually deviant act was in the control. The sub surrendering it completely and the dom having it and taking advantage of it. The purpose of this wasn't to harm her sub or abuse them, but rather it was to test them and push them to their limits. The further she could take someone the more intense the satisfaction was that was derived from it. Much like an adrenaline junkie, for her and for her clients, this was a game of will. The thrill of the act was in knowing it was desired and for Lauren as a dominatrix, there was nothing better than having complete control over her clients.

It's not to say though that she hadn't come across a few who didn't understand how this game worked. Both men and women had visited once and never returned as they didn't see the beauty of this world that existed within these four walls and how someone like Lauren was actually intent on bringing them pleasure through the act of bringing them pain. Lauren often wondered about seeing if Tamsin would submit to her but she knew her girlfriend was too headstrong yet too fragile to go through with it. Over time Lauren had come to understand it was the weak spirited ones who couldn't handle the torture. They would let the physical and verbal pain affect their emotions and psyche and they couldn't handle relinquishing complete control. But the ones who could, the ones who knew how the game was played, well they made it all the more worth it for her to continue doing what she did best.

"You can make this stop you know, all you have to do is say the word." Lauren circled her like a hunter circling its prey and she delivered a hard sting to the woman's shoulder and backside before moving in front of her again. In her three inch heels Lauren towered over the petite woman and she could already see the tears of both frustration and probably some pain building in her eyes. The criers always annoyed Lauren and she figured if the woman was going to shed a few tears she might as well make it worth it.

Lauren walked over to the wall where a few of the torture items were hanging and looked them over for a second before selecting the braided whip. This was one of her favorite things to use and Lauren knew if done right it brought he most painful pleasure to her subs, especially the women. She walked back over to the woman and stood in front of her lifting her chin with the riding crop so she was looking her in the eye.

"Do you know what this is?" Lauren held up the whip and the woman eyed it briefly before shaking her head no. Lauren frowned and dropped the crop from her chin before grabbing the woman's hair and taking a step closer as she stared down at her with cold eyes. "What did I tell you about addressing me?"  
The woman looked terrified as she tried to speak behind the ball gag and Lauren laughed as she tightened her grip on the woman's hair. "What was that? I can't hear you." The riding crop was hanging from the wrist attached to the hand that was buried in the woman's hair and Lauren licked her lips in appreciation at the scream emitted from the woman when she used the other hand to bring the braids of the whip across her bare stomach. Lauren sneered at her as she looked at her with a taunting smile. "Are you sorry."

The woman made a muffled noise behind the gag as she nodded yes vigorously and Lauren nodded as she released her hair roughly pushing her head away. "Good. You see, I don't just bring this out for anyone so consider yourself special." With a sweet smile she flipped her wrist again and the braids rippled across the woman this time hitting her chest. The sting of the braids on her sensitive skin brought a flush to the woman's pale breasts and Lauren's lip curled up in sadistic pleasure.

"You like that I see." She did it again and again watching the woman's chest turn bright red as she let out muffled scream after muffled scream. Lauren knew what was coming next so she took the crop back in her hand and brought it up to tap between her legs a few times. The woman squirmed and tried to move her body away from the crop but being restrained limited her movements and Lauren just tapped harder as punishment. After repeating this a few times Lauren lifted the end of the crop up and smiled when she saw the moisture that had collected on the end and she shook her head at the woman.

"Now you've gone and ruined it…you'll pay for that." She used the crop to slap the woman's thighs and hips while continuously inflicting both pain and pleasure with the braided whip and soon enough the woman was crying out over and over again as her body moved trying to avoid both objects. Lauren continued to circle her and use the whip on her back and buttocks while using the crop to deliver stinging slaps to her arms and legs. The woman was drooling from the ball gag forcibly keeping her mouth open and her body was covered in redness and the beginning signs of welts most likely from the whip.

Lauren paused her torture for a second to do a brief check and make sure the woman was still willingly receiving the abuse. Even though it was an S&M club and even though the clientele paid a high price to be there and signed countless waivers to ensure they were aware of what they were getting into Lauren always made sure her subjects enjoyed it. After being certain the woman was okay she smiled and continued on.

She ran the braided whip over the woman's skin lightly and watched the goose bumps appear as it tickled her sensitive flesh. Lauren ran the braids along her arms and chest and down her stomach before moving behind her and running the braids down her back and across her ass. Lauren licked her lips as she thought about Bo in this similar situation and the physical reaction she got startled her to the point of faltering her movements slightly before shaking her head. She needed to end this session as it had been almost an hour and Tamsin kept strict watch over the duration of all of sessions. Lauren thought about how she wanted to finish this and smirked as she used the riding crop to tap the inside of the woman's thighs. A light moan escaped the woman's throat as Lauren stepped closer and spoke into her ear in a soft, husky voice. "For behaving, you shall be rewarded."

A small flip of her wrist brought the braided whip up between her legs and the woman's head rolled forward in pleasure. Lauren knew first hand, yes she'd dabbled in it once or twice, that the braided ends of the whip could do magical things to an excited pussy and as she repeatedly flipped her wrist she knew the ends of the braids were licking the woman's clit and opening in short, painful bursts. Lauren watched as the woman started to breathe harder and harder and she knew the woman was going to cum soon from the sensation. Reaching around Lauren alternated between pinching each of her nipples roughly and firmly and sure enough the woman let out a loud scream behind the ball gag as the clear liquid dripped down the inside of her thigh.

It never ceased to amaze Lauren how much euphoria was attained from being in the submissive role. She knew how much she enjoyed being the one in charge and she won't lie, on a few occasions she's had a small orgasm herself after bringing her sub to the edge and holding them there for as long as she could but when they climaxed it was something she never got tired of seeing and hearing.

Lauren threw the whip to the side as she took a step back and used the riding crop to tap the woman's swollen clit over and over with firm strokes in post-orgasmic torture as the woman twitched and jerked as she cried out begging for mercy behind the gag. This was really the fun part of it all for Lauren as she knew in this state the client's body was on overdrive so any little thing she did sent them pummeling back over the edge again and again. On occasion she would start in on the pain again and draw out their pleasure that way but she reserved that tactic for her more seasoned clients and they showed their appreciation by returning again and again.

Finally, Lauren decided enough was enough and she stopped altogether. She put the crop and the whip back on the wall with the other toys before moving over to release her hands from the bar. When the woman crumpled to the ground Lauren smirked and nodded to her slightly before grabbing her robe and leaving. It had been the woman's first experience at the club and from the way the woman sounded and reacted, Lauren knew it wouldn't be her last.

Across town Bo was pulling up to the luxurious building and she squinted as the bright sunlight bore into her eyes even through her designer sunglasses. She dropped the car with the valet and glanced at the note before heading up to the penthouse to hopefully get some answers. The elevator doors dinged signaling her arrival and she was startle by the large man standing in front of the door.

"Hello…"

She took off her sunglasses as she tried to smile sweetly at him but he didn't budge as he crossed his arms and glared down at her. "What do you want?"

Bo smiled as she became slightly agitated with the attitude being given by the man and she motioned towards the door. "I'm visiting."

The man rolled his eyes. "Is she expecting you?"

Bo's smile faltered ever so slightly as she thought of what to say next. She wasn't sure who she should be expecting to live at this residence but now that she confirmed it was a woman she wasn't sure how to proceed. She took an educated gamble and gave the large muscular man another sweet smile. "Dyson sent me."

The man stared at her for a second before taking a cell phone out of his pocket. Bo couldn't stop herself from looking down at his crotch area when he did so as she wondered what else he had in his pants before the man barked out at her. "Go in and have a seat in the foyer."

He opened the door and Bo nodded slightly as she breezed by and entered the elegant home. It could have come out of the pages of an interior decorating magazine and every piece of furniture matched the decorative art pieces and various throw rugs scattered throughout the perfectly stained wood floor. She looked around and could tell whoever lived here was high end for sure and she had no idea why this woman's address was in Dyson's desk.

"Well well, Bo Dennis, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

A thin and impeccably dressed brunette made her way down the stairs and Bo looked her over trying to figure out who she was. She seemed familiar enough but she was certain she'd never had a conversation with this woman so she was surprised she knew her name. Bo smiled and nodded as the woman sat down in the chair across from her and poured a drink from the clear bottle that was sitting on the table. She handed Bo a glass and sat back as she crossed her legs and gave Bo a devious smile waiting for her to speak.

After a small sip of the drink, which Bo recognized as Blue Label, she cleared her throat and gave the woman an even smile. "And you are?"

Evony laughed and nodded. "You come to my home and you don't know who I am? I thought you were more thorough than that?"

Bo bristled slightly at the woman's verbal jab. "This is an unusual circumstance."

Evony nodded as she leaned forward again, this time making sure to give Bo a brief glimpse of her bra-clad breasts as she lit a cigarette. "So I hear. My condolences about Dyson."

Bo peered at her cautiously. "You knew Dyson?"

Evony laughed. "I knew you too. Or, shall I say I knew of you so to speak."

Bo leaned back and rolled her eyes as annoyance graced her features. "Funny, Dyson never spoke about you."

Evony nodded and sipped her drink. "I wouldn't imagine he would seeing as how he never actually met me."

Bo's eyebrows raised in surprise. "So how did you know him?"

Evony laughed as she shifted and crossed her legs the other way. "I never said I did."

Bo gave her a tight smile as she set the drink down. "Okay, well I don't know what game you're playing but I don't have time for this bullshit. Thank you for the drink."

She stood up and turned to leave when Evony called out. "How's Tamsin doing?"

Bo stopped and turned around slowly. "How do you know Tamsin?"

Evony laughed as she gave her a knowing look. "How do you?"

Bo turned all the way back and gave her a disbelieving smile. "Excuse me?"

Evony shrugged and sipped her drink. "Shame, we could have shared her."

Bo laughed sarcastically. "I don't think that was necessary."

Evony nodded. "You're right. She got everything she needed right here."

Bo felt the urge to punch this woman in the face but refrained as she still wasn't sure how she fit into the situation and how she was involved with Dyson so for now she would play nice. She gave Evony an irritated smile and nodded. "Well, I would say the same but I guess we'll never know."

Evony rolled her eyes. Something about Bo was annoying yet likeable and after five minutes with the woman she could tell she was aggravating to the tee. She stood up and downed her drink as she nodded. "Perhaps, but if you see her and Doctor do tell them I say hello."

She walked back up the stairs and Bo still had no idea who that woman was or even what her name was. It was unlike Bo not to be able to extract any data from the person she was speaking with and even more unlike her to let someone else take charge of the conversation. Bo shook her head to herself as she exited the penthouse without stopping to acknowledge the large muscular man still sitting outside. She took the elevator down and sighed as tiredness took over her body due to everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. Bo decided going home and taking a hot shower and a nice long nap would be on the agenda so she could focus on figuring out what was going on and who this woman was and her connection and Dyson and who in the hell this Vex person was.


	5. Stone Through A Glass House

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters they belong to Showcase, Lost Girl, Prodigy, et al.**

Lauren was getting out of a therapy session with a patient and as she was telling the young woman goodbye she saw Tamsin was in the waiting room. The young woman went to go set up her next appointment with Lauren's receptionist while Lauren gave the tall blonde a pointed look before she turned around and headed back into her office. Tamsin tossed down the magazine that she had been flipping through then sighed before she got up and followed Lauren. She knew the conversation they were about to have was going to be an intense one. Lauren was still pissed about the fact that Tamsin had came home an hour after she had gotten in last night. And she was angrier by the fact that the taller blonde had barely explained why she had been out considering it was her night off at the service. Lauren sat down behind her desk and when Tamsin walked in she snapped, "Oh so nice of you to stop by."

Tamsin closed the door and she remained calm as she commented, "Honey it's almost lunch time. I thought we could go to the litt-"

"Cut the shit Tamsin. Unless you're going to explain why you were out late last night then we have nothing to say to each other." Lauren said cutting her off. She wasn't going to listen to whatever bullshit Tamsin was going to feed her.

Tamsin sat down on the couch and swept her arm out in front of her, "And what are your thoughts on the matter Lauren because obviously to you I have done some great crime."

Lauren clenched her teeth together and in a controlled voice she said, "My thoughts on the matter are that you're lying to me Tamsin."

Tamsin scoffed and shook her head. She got up and walked over to Lauren's desk then she slammed her phone down her desk saying, "I had to go to the fucking restaurant. I don't know where else you think I would be going, but if you don't believe me call Thomas and he'll vouch for me."

Tamsin knew Thomas would vouch for her. He was her head chef and he owed her several favours. Now she needed to cash in on one of them. Lauren glared at Tamsin's phone then she looked at the blonde standing before her. Lauren sucked on her teeth as she contemplated the option in front of her for a moment then she smiled and shook her head. She stood up and leaned forward so she could kiss Tamsin. After placing a lingering kiss on Tamsin lips she said, "I'm sorry babe. I don't know what got into me. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Lauren stood up straight and ran her hand through her hair, "I guess with us running into Bo at the restaurant it provoked some jealousy out of me. Forgive me?"

Tamsin brushed a strand of Lauren's hair out of her face and smirked, "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Lauren and you know that. And forget about Bo. She's ancient history and a drug addict. That's not what I'm into. But I'll tell you what I am into." Lauren arched her eyebrow up and Tamsin grinned, "A hot blonde therapist who likes to pick unnecessary fights with me." Tamsin leaned forward to kiss Lauren and it lasted longer than the one before it. "How'd your last client go? I didn't watch, but I did notice that it went a little long."

Lauren gave Tamsin a seductive grin, "Well I got into this one. You would have liked it. She was this cute, young attorney." Lauren began to smile as thought about her last client, "You know how they all have that defiant look in their eye when they first get in?" Tamsin indulged her girlfriend and nodded her head yes, "And it looks like they're daring me to break them?" Lauren got up and she walked around her desk so that she was standing in front of Tamsin.

Tamsin reached out and took her hand, "And did you break her?"

Lauren bit her bottom lip. Recalling the events about her last client had started to turn her on. Tamsin pulled her close to her and in a husky voice Lauren answered, "I did. I reduced her to nothing. God it was so delicious."

Tamsin chuckled. She knew where this was going, but she had to be at the restaurant plus she still had some scratch marks on her back that she didn't want Lauren to see. She kissed Lauren and murmured, "I bet it was, but we aren't going to do what you want to do."

Lauren sighed because she really did need some relief for the tension she was feeling. She pulled away from Tamsin and sighed, "Fine then. I have a patient coming in a few minutes anyway."

Tamsin gave her one more kiss then said, "Do you want to grab something to eat before hand?"

Lauren shook her no and moved away from Tamsin. "I'll grab something later." Lauren was more than disappointed that Tamsin hadn't given into her advances because she really was ready to fuck her brains out. Lauren would have to have her receptionist delay her next appointment. There was no way she would be able to concentrate on her next patient if she was this damn horny. Lauren was surprised she wasn't being a bitch towards her girlfriend. Tamsin headed for the door and as she reached for the doorknob she looked back at Lauren and asked, "Clients tonight?"

Lauren brought up her schedule on her phone and said, "Nothing yet, but it's still early in the day."

Tamsin nodded then told her goodbye. As soon as Tamsin had left her office Lauren called her receptionist, "Hey Meg can you tell Joe I'm on an emergency call and I'll be with him as soon as possible? It shouldn't be more than twenty minutes."

"Sure thing Dr. Lewis." Lauren's perky receptionist replied.

Lauren thanked her then hung up the phone. Lauren stood up and took off the jacket for her Armani suit then tossed it over the back of her office chair. She arched her back in a languid stretch causing her hard nipples to press firmly against the fabric of her bra and shirt which added more sensation to her building arousal. Lauren inhaled deeply as she thought about the simmering desire that was taking over her body and she thought about the number of clients that she had dominated wanting something that would help bring her to her sweet release, but then a face came to mind and Lauren instantly knew what would bring her to her orgasm. She bit her bottom lip as she slowly undid the buttons on her shirt. Bo had made an impression on her. Not only was Lauren intrigued from a psychological standpoint, but she was also attractive. Bo had charm, sex appeal, and an arrogant confidence that Lauren's dominatrix side was dying to destroy.

Lauren started to breathe heavily as she slowly reached inside her shirt and bra to let her fingertips graze lightly over her left nipple before she gave it a harsh tug. Lauren stifled the moan that wanted to escape her lips as she stimulated the hard nub which caused a wonderful reaction between her legs. She knew she had to be quick, but at the same time Lauren wanted to relish in the feeling. Lauren pulled up the hem of her skirt while she alternated between playing with each nipple. As soon as her skirt was high enough Lauren cupped herself on the outside of her black panties and she could feel the dampness through them. She took a shaky breath as she briefly massaged her sensitive and heated center.

Lauren pulled her panties to the side and plunged two fingers deep inside of herself which caused her to pinch her nipple harder. A soft moan escaped from Lauren as her fingers glided in and out of her sopping wet pussy. Her breath grew ragged as she continued to bring herself pleasure. Thoughts of dominating Bo and inflicting the maximum amount of pain onto the presumptuous woman drove Lauren on as she worked herself into a frenzy. Lauren flicked the tip of her thumb over her clit several times and she had to grit her teeth together to prevent herself from crying out. Lauren could feel herself getting close and the mental image of Bo begging for her to let her come along with the look of desperation she hoped to see in the brunette's eyes is what brought her over the edge. Lauren's body tensed up while she quietly gasped and shuddered her way through the orgasm. After it had passed she tried to catch her breath and come back to her surroundings. Lauren closed her eyes as she thought about Bo. She had no idea where this was coming from. Lauren had only met her twice so far and already she was itching to tie her up. Lauren shook her head and chalked it up to the fact that she really needed to have sex. She took off her come soaked panties then headed to the small bathroom in her office so she could freshen up. Once she was presentable and back in her professional persona she walked out to the waiting room and greeted her next patient.

Evony was in her office in the heart of the city. She owned the two buildings that towered high above the skyline. Flourette Enterprises was a billion dollar multinational corporation that dealt with everything from television to car production. It was a business started by her great-great grandfather and it continued to grow with each passing year. Evony was seated behind her desk and she was planning a party at her penthouse for a few close guests to celebrate the closing of a recent venture. The guest list contained some high society invitees, but there were some others on the list that she was excited to see at the party as well. Evony picked up the phone and began to make arrangements for everything.

Bo, for the second time that day, arrived at the luxurious building wearing a black Dolce & Gabana pinstriped suit and a shimmery blue button-up blouse underneath the jacket. Bo took a hit off the black bullet before the elevator arrived to the floor she needed to be on. The elevator dinged signaling it's arrival and when she stepped out of the car she noticed security was beefed up a bit more than when she had come to the penthouse earlier. There were two guys on either side of the elevator and two on the either side of the open doors to the penthouse. Bo walked closer and one of the doormen held up his hand and asked, "Invitation?" Bo reached inside her jacket to pull out the black envelope that had come to her office a little after lunch and handed it to the guard. When it had arrived at her office, and she saw that the invitation had the same address as the one she had went to earlier in the day, she was more than intrigued. And Bo wasn't one to turn down a good party. The guard looked at her invitation then motioned his head towards the door, "Go in."

Bo entered the penthouse and she took a flute of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter. As she took a sip Bo eyed the room realizing that there were some very powerful people in the room. Bo recognized a man that she knew was loaded and she was about to head his way when she heard her name being called. When she turned around she saw it was the frustrating woman from earlier that was calling her. The woman was wearing a tight, red, off the shoulder dress with matching heels and Bo ran her tongue across her teeth as she took her in. The woman was attractive she couldn't deny that and she couldn't help but to wonder what she looked like out of the dress. As Evony walked closer to Bo she could see the predatory look on her face and how dilated her eyes were. Evony could tell Bo was high as a kite which made what was going to happen tonight even more fun. Evony smiled at Bo over the top of her glass, "I'm glad you could make it tonight. I'm sorry about earlier." Evony took a sip of her champagne then let the flavor of it roll around on her tongue before she swallowed it. "I wasn't quite myself."

Bo eyed the woman suspiciously. The woman had played with her earlier and now she had invited her to her home for some event. Bo didn't trust her. She casually sipped her champagne before commented, "What's this all about?"

Evony wrapped her arm around Bo's and they walked through the small crowd of people to the balcony. Evony looked out at the skyline and grinned, "I just bought a major North American TV station and it's a pretty big deal."

Bo's eyebrow instantly went up in curiosity. This was something she would have known about because of her line of work, but she hadn't heard anything recently. At least not yet. Bo held her glass up for the woman to tap hers, "Congratulations."

Evony tapped her glass against Bo's then commented, "All in a day's work. And what is it that you do for work?"

Evony knew exactly what Bo did, but if Bo didn't know who she was by now then she was going to use it to her advantage. Bo looked at the woman carefully as she replied, "I work in investments." The longer Bo talked to the woman the more she started to think that she knew her, but Bo didn't have any connections in the media or if she did they were through other people that she knew. This nagging feeling was irritating her. Bo smiled and took a long drink from her champagne then asked, "And what is your name because if you're buying television companies then you've got to be pretty important."

Evony smiled politely at Bo as she decided on if she should tell Bo her name, but before she could the bane of her existence bellowed, "Evony darling such a _wonderful_ soiree."

Evony glared at Vex through the open balcony door. She wouldn't have invited him, but he was her brother unfortunately and he would have found out somehow. When Bo heard Evony's name her coke addled brain was able to recognize it and she shook her then chuckled, "You bitch." Evony looked at Bo and saw that the guarded look that had been on her face was gone and had now been replaced by a cold one. Bo remembered who she was. Evony hoped her plan wouldn't blow up in her face. "You knew exactly who I was earlier and played that bull shit game. Why the fuck did you invite me to this?"

Evony gave up all pretenses of being cordial now that Bo had remembered her. Evony rolled her eyes, "Oh calm down Bo. I thought maybe you would want an opportunity to fatten your wallet. Considering how well you have done for yourself after that trial."

Bo glared at Evony and spat, "You don't give two shits about my wallet. How the fuck did you know Dyson and what the fuck am I doing here?"

Evony chuckled and quietly replied, "You're here because seeing you drugged out of your mind entertains me. And how I knew of Dyson is not your concern." Evony smirked, "I can see why Tamsin left you now. And now that Dyson's dead what do you have left Bo?"

Bo clenched her teeth and shot back, "Doesn't fucking matter what I have left. All that matters is I'm making money and I'm having fun." Bo relaxed as she remembered the main reason why she knew of Evony, "And are you and Tamsin still fucking?"

Evony grinned and she stepped closer to Bo. She took the lapel of Bo's suit jacket between her thumb and forefinger and softly rubbed it asking, "Tamsin was always a delicious lay wasn't she Bo?" Evony then covered her mouth with her hand as she softly gasped, "Oh but you wouldn't know that would you? You were too busy fucking everyone else that would open their legs for you."

Bo was seething. Evony only knew about her from Tamsin and whatever Tamsin had told her had been enough to warrant her as a whore, but that didn't matter. Although Evony hadn't answered her question she still revealed something to Bo. And that was the fact that she and Tamsin still talked which meant Evony knew about Tamsin's girlfriend. Bo grinned as she commented, "And how does seeing Tam-Tam with the cute blonde sit with you? Considering you don't get to be her side thing anymore."

Evony just chuckled at Bo's cockiness. She would have thought it were cute had it come from someone else, but this was Bo. She was manipulative, arrogant, and cared only about herself and Evony found her irritating as fuck. Evony looked inside and when she did the grin on her face turned into a wide smile. She looked back at Bo, "Have a good time."

Bo turned and watched as Evony went inside to talk with her guest. The woman was infuriating and Bo was surprised she was as tame as she had been considering how much Tamsin used to bitch about her. Bo slipped her hand into her pants pocket then pulled out her bullet before she snorted some coke. Her high had started to wear off while talking with Evony and if she was going to survive this god-awful night she was going to be as high as possible. Bo stayed outside and she leaned back against the ledge of the balcony then watched as people milled around inside. A man wearing high-heeled leather boots, leather pants, and a leather vest walked out to join her and he asked, "Hey you got a smoke?"

Bo softly snorted then responded, "No I don't smoke."

The man leaned over the balcony ledge and chuckled, "I don't either. But I know you're holding something. You look too relaxed for this shit."

Bo took a deep breath and slowly closed her eyes as she took a second to enjoy the ride she was on. Then she opened her eyes and grinned, "I am, but you ain't getting shit. I don't know you."

The man stood up and held out his hand with a cheeky grin on his face, "I'm Vex and you are..."

Bo slowly shook her head. This night was becoming more interesting the longer she stayed. Bo held out her hand and shook Vex's remarking, "Bo." She reached into her pocket then pulled her bullet out and handed it to Vex. As she watched him take two hits from it, one in each nostril, she asked, "Vex you and I had a mutual friend."

Vex inhaled deeply then exclaimed, "Shit this is good where did you get it? And what friend is this?"

"Doesn't matter where I got it. And Dyson." Bo said bluntly while she watched the expression on his face. It didn't change.

Vex shrugged and chuckled, "He's dead now so why we talking about him?"

Bo took her bullet back from him and took another hit before she put it back in her pocket telling him, "How did you know him?"

Vex signaled for a waiter to come over and they both got a glass of champagne then he said, "We were business partners."

"What business?" Bo inquired intrigued to find out what Dyson had been into. She had a feeling that he was dealing drugs and the massage parlor was a front for it, but she wasn't expecting Vex to give her all that information. Not without some persuasion.

Vex downed his wine then he threw the champagne glass off the balcony and gave her a pointed look, "Look I don't know if you're a reporter or some shit trying to get a story or something, but I ain't saying shit."

Bo got frustrated and threatened him, "Listen you little prick tell me what he was into or I'll find some way to make sure you're never found again."

Vex regarded her then he began to laugh. Bo clenched up her hand in frustration and she was unable to stop herself from punching the man. Bo sent a sharp, hard jab into Vex's stomach and he let out a loud grunt then doubled over. Bo grabbed a handful of his hair and growled by his ear, "I'm getting sick of your shit. All I want to know is if Dyson was into drugs. Selling them. And if he was I want in."

Bo let go of the man's hair then shoved him away and as he stumbled back he took several deep breaths. And in-between breaths he stated, "That's going to fucking cost you. And if you want in on what Dyson was into I'm not the person you should be talking to." He stood up and told her, "For that, you talk to the main bitch in charge."

"Who's that?"

Vex pointed inside to Evony and Bo scowled, "You got to be kidding."

He chuckled and remarked, "'Fraid not."

Bo continued to stare at Evony as she talked to the small group of people gathered around her. There is no way Evony would let her in on whatever Dyson had been involved in. They hated each other and that would probably continue for a long time.

Tamsin and Lauren entered Evony's penthouse. Tamsin had almost declined the invitation that had been waiting for her at the restaurant, but the invitation had included something extra that made Tamsin change her mind. Lauren looked around the room and she noticed all the influential people wandering around and had to hold in the chuckle that she wanted to let out. No matter how small of an event Evony managed to make it seem like a big deal. And for some reason the woman always invited her and Tamsin. Lauren had a hard time getting used to being invited to such upscale parties, but eventually she realized that all she had to do was smile politely and nod at whatever was being talked about then she would find somewhere to escape to.

Tamsin's eyebrow arched when she spotted their host. The dress was subtle for Evony which was weird considering the woman was showing more than enough cleavage and Tamsin was thoroughly enjoying the view. Tamsin looked Evony in the eye and she gave the woman a small, appreciative smirk. Evony walked over and greeted Lauren first, giving her brief hug then as she hugged Tamsin she whispered, "I better get those back sooner rather than later."

Tamsin just smiled at Evony and she asked, "What are we celebrating tonight?"

Evony just shrugged and remarked, "To a new venture. I closed on the acquisition of that television company, which I will be selling off in pieces. And also it gives me a way to find some potential investors."

Lauren smiled politely and asked, "Investors for what?"

Evony just smiled at Lauren as she commented, "Oh nothing to interesting. Just another business plan."

Lauren hated Evony with a passion, but she always remained cordial to the woman because of her friendship with Tamsin. Tamsin had always assured her that nothing had ever happened between the two of them and Lauren believed her girlfriend. Because the longer she was around Evony the more she realized that the brunette was crass and self-absorbed. And that wasn't what Tamsin was interested in and Lauren knew that because of Tamsin's relationship with Bo. Lauren bit the inside of her bottom lip. Even the slightest thought of Bo was enough to get her going. Evony gave Lauren a hopeful look and smiled, "Darling do you mind if I borrow her? I want her to meet tonight's chef. I think he'd be a wonderful connection for Tamsin."

Lauren held up her hands as she chuckled, "By all means. I would hate for Tamsin to miss out on an opportunity because of me."

Tamsin bent down and kissed Lauren's cheek then murmured, "I'll be back babe."

Lauren smiled and nodded. She watched as Evony dragged Tamsin off to the kitchen and she grabbed herself a flute of champagne then headed out to the balcony. As soon as she crossed threshold of the doorway she saw that there two other people out there.

Bo saw the new person out of the corner of her eye and when she looked at them a slow grin spread across her face, "Lauren this is a pleasant surprise."

Lauren instantly felt herself start to blush because she hadn't been expecting Bo to be here. Lauren wasn't certain as to why Bo was at the party and this was the first time that she had ever seen her at a party Evony was throwing. And being in Bo's presence after thinking about having the same woman submit to her ignited Lauren's arousal. She cleared her throat and remarked, "This is a pleasant surprise. Two in one day. What brings you here?"

Bo nonchalantly shrugged and commented, "I went to work and there was an invitation on my desk, and I showed up. You?"

Lauren pointed behind her and said, "Tamsin and Evony are friends."

Bo couldn't help but to laugh. Lauren had no idea how good of friends the two women were. "And where is Tamsin?" Bo asked wanting to know if her suspicions about her and Evony were correct.

Lauren briefly smiled, "In the kitchen with Evony. Something about wanting her to meet tonight's chef."

Bo let out derisive snort then chuckled, "Yeah I forgot how ambitious Tamsin can be sometimes."

Vex began to shake his head, but Bo glared at him. Vex snorted and headed back inside. As he walked by Lauren commented, "Nice to see that you were able to make it."

He scoffed at her and didn't say anything. Bo chuckled, "He's a chatty one."

Lauren walked closer to the ledge of the balcony and offhandedly remarked, "He's a douchebag." Lauren quickly realized what she had said and back pedaled, "Sorry. I didn't-"

"It's cool. It's cool. I just met him tonight." Bo leaned against the ledge next to Lauren and smiled, "And you're right. Is he always this big of a douchebag?"

Lauren took a sip of champagne then said, "Pretty much. It runs in the family."

Bo raised her eyebrow in question and when Lauren didn't answer her she just smiled at her which caused them both to chuckle. Bo did like Lauren's company over Vex and Evony's. She grinned at the blonde and asked, "How was your massage?"

Lauren gave Bo a perplexed look then she remembered that's what Bo thought the service was. Lauren grinned at her, "It was heavenly. It was definitely needed." Lauren looked at Bo. She immediately recognized the telltale signs that told her that the woman was under the influence and she wondered, "Is it the coke that makes you this charming or is it a natural thing for you?"

Bo got a little closer to Lauren. If the blonde was going to be bold with her the she was going to be even bolder. Bo smiled at her and asked, "Are you always this blunt with people you barely know?"

Lauren's body started to respond to having Bo so close to her, but the challenging expression on her face never wavered as she countered with another question, "Are you arrogant because of the coke or are you using arrogance as a way to cover up for you insecurities?"

Bo chuckled as she thought about her insecurities. She didn't have any. This was one hundred percent confidence and she knew it turned on the blonde in front her. The way Lauren bit at her lip and the slight color to her chest, Bo knew she could get away with what she wanted to do next. Fuck the repercussions. Bo took hold of Lauren's waist and turned her to where her back was pressed against the stone ledge of the balcony and she whispered, "Are you going to stop me Lauren?" Lauren didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. She wasn't able to form a coherent thought despite her massive vocabulary. Lauren knew she should have pushed Bo away and told her to go fuck herself, but instead she found herself looking at Bo's lips and wishing to have them on her own.

Bo chuckled at the fact that Lauren basically had become putty in her hands. She leaned in then murmured, "Tell me you don't want me to kiss you Lauren." Lauren didn't say anything and their lips were barely touching when Bo breathed, "Tell me to stop." Lauren continued not to say anything and Bo took that as the green light. Bo pressed her lips to Lauren's. Lauren didn't react right away her mind was reeling from what was happening, but then her body realized her daydream was coming true. Bo felt Lauren start to respond and she smiled as held on tightly to Lauren and deepened the kiss which Lauren moaned into.

Tamsin had just walked out of the kitchen after having a quickie with Evony and she was currently standing in the middle of the living room looking for Lauren then when she looked out at the balcony her blood began to boil. Evony had walked out of the kitchen and she saw the intense angry look on Tamsin's face and she walked into the living room to see what the blonde was looking at. When Evony could see out on the balcony clearly she covered her mouth with her hand. Lauren and Bo were engaged in a enthusiastic round of tonsil hockey. Evony almost wanted to laugh at the perfection of the current situation. When she had planned tonight's evening she thought she would fuck with Bo and make Tamsin nervous. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that the cokehead would go after the therapist. Evony walked over to Tamsin and whispered, "Feel a little less guilty now?"

Tamsin charged through the crowd of people, not caring who she ran into as she stormed out onto the balcony. She pulled Bo away from Lauren and without hesitation her fist went into Bo's face. Bo instantly gripped at her broken nose right as Tamsin's fist made contact with her ribs which caused her to drop down to one knee. Being in that position ultimately became her downfall. As soon as Bo had dropped to her knee Tamsin's boot went flying up and into Bo's ribs making a sickening crack resound throughout the balcony. Tamsin wasn't thinking about the damage she was causing to the drugged out brunette. The woman touched what was hers and she wasn't going to allow her to live.

All Bo could do was laugh at the absurdity of the situation even as Tamsin continued to assault her. Lauren was something special and here Tamsin was kicking her ass just for kissing the woman when Tamsin was cheating on her. Bo wheezed out a laugh as she realized Tamsin was scared of losing Lauren. And that brought a wonderful sadistic thought to her head. Tamsin had every right to be scared because she was going to be the one that took Lauren from her.

Lauren had been stunned by Tamsin's reaction, but she was even more stunned by the fact that she had allowed the kiss to go as far as it had. Hell she was surprised she even let the kiss happen. Lauren looked at Bo who was bleeding on the ground and Lauren saw that she was laughing. She had to stop this brutal beating before Tamsin killed the woman. Right when Tamsin was ready to give Bo another kick with her boot Lauren yelled, "Tamsin stop!"

Tamsin didn't do the kick, but instead she looked at Lauren shouting, "You fucking whore. What the fuck were you doing out here? Trying to make me look like a fucking idiot?"

Lauren wasn't going to argue with enraged Tamsin. Instead she played the one card that benefitted her, "I-I-I-She kissed me and I tried to push her away from me but-but" Lauren covered her mouth as tears came to her eyes and she started to cry. They weren't fake tears. She wasn't that good of an actress. No she was crying because she was attracted to Bo and it was hurting Tamsin. She wanted that kiss and she wanted more.

Tamsin looked at Lauren then down at Bo. She should have known Lauren wouldn't do anything like that. Bo was a predator and Lauren was the perfect prey for her. Tamsin gave Bo one more kick to the stomach then headed over to Lauren. Tamsin wrapped her arms around Lauren's shoulders then kissed her temple, "I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm so sorry baby."

Lauren rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder then she quietly asked, "Can we go now."

Tamsin nodded and told her, "Yeah we can."

Evony watched as the two blondes left the balcony and she signaled for security to come over to come help Bo and as the two big men lifted her up Evony instructed, "Take her to one of the guest rooms on the first floor. I'll call a doctor." She stopped the two men when they walked by her and she bent down to whisper in Bo's ear, "Sweetie you and I are going to become best friends."


	6. Two Way Mirror

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters they belong to Showcase, Lost Girl, Prodigy, et al.**

Lauren sighed as she closed her laptop and took a sip from the glass of wine that was sitting next to her on the counter. It had been two days since the soiree at Evony's and she was still processing everything that went down that night. When she wasn't pissed about lying when Tamsin caught her and Bo she was lost in thought about the soft lips of the mysterious woman that she couldn't quite figure out. She didn't know what she was going to do about Bo but she knew damn sure what she was going to do about Tamsin. Something felt a bit off to her even after they left the party and the taller blonde was so quick to believe her when she said Bo had basically forced herself on her. Add to that how angry Tamsin had been earlier about Lauren thinking something was going on with her it surprised Lauren that the normally overzealous Tamsin seemed to let her jealously slide as she attended to her that night and in the days since.

It had been as if the night had never happened and Lauren swore she couldn't recall a time Tamsin had been more caring and just more all around in the moment with Lauren since that night. She woke up early with her, took her out to breakfast, was excessively playful with her when they were home and last night had been probably the first time in a long time that they actually made love instead of fucking each other's brains out. It was as if she was atoning for her sins but the problem was Lauren had no idea what those sins were and it was making her nervous.

"Hey babe."

The tall blonde smiled as she walked through the door donning her chef's uniform and smelling like a kitchen. Thomas had called in sick and Tamsin had to handle things that night as there was a large movie premiere going on and her restaurant was chosen to host one of the after parties. Tamsin had spent the last ten hours at the restaurant making sure everything was in order and giving directions to make sure her staff didn't fuck it up. Lauren had spent those ten hours trying to get some work done and sadly she'd only finished her notes on two clients in that time. Her mind kept drifting to the night of the party and she couldn't help the nagging feeling that there was more to Tamisn attacking Bo than just seeing them kissing.

She smiled at her girlfriend as Tamsin walked over to where she was sitting unbuttoning her uniform as she did so. Lauren hummed as she leaned in for a quick kiss and wrinkled her nose as she pushed Tamsin away. "You stink, go shower."

Tamsin laughed and nodded and Lauren slapped her ass as she walked away causing the taller blonde to turn with one eyebrow raised. "Keep that up I may have to visit you at the club sometime."

Lauren smirked in return. "I'd love that. I'll introduce you to my favorite toys."

Tamsin smirked and nodded as she walked off to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. Lauren rubbed her temples in stress as she tried to go back to figuring out what was going on. For someone with such a quick trigger point Tamsin was acting as if everything was fine and she knew this wasn't going to end well. At some point the shit would hit the fan and she had no intention of being in the vicinity when it did. True, she loved Tamsin but right now, she didn't know if she trusted her and that was putting a severe strain on them.

BEEP BEEP

Lauren looked at her phone and saw a text from the club: **_New client at 9:00pm. Female. First time._**

Lauren groaned slightly as she responded affirmatively then threw the phone on the counter and rubbed the back of her neck. Normally she didn't mind the first timers, they were usually more fun because she had to discover their breaking points but tonight she wasn't in the mood. The past two days had felt so surreal to her that Lauren was exhausted from trying to figure out the possibilities of what was going on with her girlfriend and perhaps more importantly what was going on with Bo. Glancing at her watch she could see it was almost eight so she needed to shower before heading down to the club for her late night client. She thought about calling in and having someone else take them but in the two years since she started working there Lauren had never missed an appointment and she wasn't about to let her work life suffer now. Even if that work per se wasn't her official day job.

"Hey baby?" Lauren stuck her head into the steamy bathroom to let Tamsin know what was going on. Lauren smiled as she heard Tamsin's low voice badly singing along to some song that was blasting out of the waterproof radio in the shower and she chuckled as she stripped down to join her. Lauren quietly opened the glass door and smiled when Tamsin didn't turn around as she was too lost in the music.

"Need a hand with that?" Lauren's deep voice husked in Tamsin's ear and the taller woman let out a slight yelp before wiping the soap out of her eyes and turning around. The shorter blonde licked her lips as she recognized the instant look of lust in her girlfriend's eyes and she bit her lip as Tamsin backed her up against the wall not even caring that she was soapy.

"Well fancy meeting you here…"

Lauren laughed. "I just got called in. New client at nine."

Tamsin pouted and ran her soapy hands over Lauren's shoulders and down her arms. "But it's almost eight."

Lauren nodded. "I know which is why I need to shower and go."

Tamsin smirked. "I can help with that."

Lauren laughed as the taller blonde kissed her neck lightly while rubbing some of the body wash in her hands. She sighed as Tamsin literally helped her shower by running her hands all over her body in slow patterns making her skin heat up and her body respond quickly to the movements. By the time she got to the more sensitive areas Lauren had to make a decision. Either let Tamsin fuck her in the shower before she had to leave or end it now and be frustrated when she met her new client. Given the way things had been going the past few days she opted for the latter and she had to laugh at the look of surprise on Tamsin's face when she gently pushed her away and rinsed the soap off her body.

"Hey!"

Lauren laughed and cupped Tamsin's face before giving her a chaste kiss. "Sorry babe. I have to be there in half an hour."

Tamsin pouted. "I can be quick."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Now where's the fun in that?" She shut off the water and stepped out of the shower handing Tamsin her towel before reaching for her own and patting herself dry. The taller blonde licked her lips as she watched Lauren move the towel lightly over her body and she was going to protest again but the look in her eyes told her Lauren wasn't going to respond kindly to the protest. Before exiting the bathroom Lauren leaned up and kissed Tamsin once more making sure to capture her bottom lip in her teeth and tugging slightly before letting go. "If you behave tonight I promise I'll make it up to you when I get home."

Tamsin smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Define behave."

Lauren laughed and stepped back. "Sweetie if you can't figure it out then I guess you'll need this tonight…"

She grabbed the vibrator out of the open top drawer next to the sink and threw it at Tamsin with a laugh. The taller blonde narrowed her eyes and looked at Lauren with a serious face. "Fuck no. And you better come home ready to deliver."

Lauren felt a chill run up her spine as she smiled evilly at her lover. She closed the short distance between them and looked up at her with fire in her eyes as she ran her finger slowly across Tamsin's cheek then down her neck and between her breasts. She looked up at her and chuckled softly as she let her "other" persona bleed through a little and spoke to her in a firm yet seductive voice that just oozed confidence and sex. "Baby, I'm always ready to deliver. The question is, how much can you handle?"

With that she turned and exited the bathroom leaving Tamsin staring after her with her mouth hanging open. Lauren had never used that tone with her and she now understood why Lauren's clients were so into it and came back again and again. She stood there totally still for a few moments before shaking her head. She had a meeting to get to anyway and with Lauren being called to the club it now saved her from having to make up some excuse as to why she had to leave the house late at night. She sighed as she got ready hoping that this shit would be over and done with so she could go back to enjoying her life and not have to give another fuck about the situation she was in.

Bo sighed as she turned her Maserati into the now familiar driveway of the large upscale building and into the parking structure. She had no idea how she'd let Kenzi convince her to get a massage this late but when she'd called she was surprised they took clients until midnight so she just booked the first available appointment not really caring about who she got as her masseuse. Bo pulled into a parking spot and looked at the business card her friend hand handed her and rolled her eyes. She didn't take Kenzi for the spa type but the way the girl was going on and on about how fantastic the treatments were there she couldn't help herself and she gave in.

She glanced at the time and saw that she still had about fifteen minutes before her appointment so she leaned back in her seat and rubbed her aching head hoping the headache went away soon. She had been clean for the past two days when she was holed up at Evony's who surprisingly enough took care of her and even had her personal plastic surgeon look at Bo's nose and give her some kind of pain pill that made life bearable. He'd also put some kind of ointment on her nose and just like that the swelling and bruising were gone and Bo looked no worse for wear even after the major beat down Tamsin had laid on her.

She hadn't really seen Evony that much in the past two days though even if she'd been staying at her place too drugged up on the pain meds to move but she knew the woman was lurking around. As soon as Bo felt better she'd high tailed it out of there not even bothering to thank her for the help and the first thing she did was go into the office hoping to clear her schedule and get some sleep but the universe was working against her and she had no such luck.

_Bo groaned as she sat at her desk digging around for her trusty black bullet. Frustrated that she couldn't find it she slammed the drawer shut and put her hands on her head as Josh, EVP and CFO, stuck his head in her office. "Bo?"_

_She looked up at him with a roll of her eyes. "What?"_

_He nodded towards her desk. "I need you to look that file over. It's your new client."_

_Bo sighed. "Who is it?" She picked up the file not really caring about the contents as she flipped through the pages for his benefit. She hated the douche bag but he was a big wig and she knew enough to know how the game was played. Josh smiled. "Billion dollars in assets and hundreds of millions to be liquidated through various means. Get us a piece of that pie."_

_Bo nodded and forced a smile on her face. "Got it."_

_Josh smiled and winked. "I have no doubts."_

_He left her office and she held the smile on her face as he walked by her glass doors before rolling her eyes and throwing the file to the side. She had no idea who Flourette Enterprises and frankly she didn't give a fuck right then. She dug around her bag and after coming up empty she finally sighed and pulled out her phone. She was about to phone Raymond to get another stash but a message on the home screen got her attention._

**From Kenzi: Meet me at McCormick's at three**

_Seeing that it was two thirty and that place was close by she sighed as she conceded the fact that her drug run would have to wait. She grabbed her bag and headed out to meet her friend and hopefully have a strong drink that could get rid of this massive, massive headache. _

Surprisingly enough her meeting with Kenzi had nothing to do with work or anything serious for that matter as it seemed the woman just wanted to hang out. After spending a few minutes chit chatting the attorney noticed Bo was looking kind of out of it so she suggested a treatment at The Better Way. Kenzi wasn't sure if Bo was into it or not but after hearing rave things about it and giving it a try for herself she was definitely a believer. She had been hesitant about suggesting it but when Bo made a remark about needing to get laid Kenzi figured why not. She'd approached the subject cautiously but was surprised to find out Bo not only knew about it but also someone who frequented there so she went ahead and gave her the business card she had and told her to make an appointment. Bo had been skeptical about it but finally decided to go ahead and she'd booked the appointment on a whim. She couldn't figure out why Kenzi gave her a strange look when she said she probably needed something like this anyway as it had been a while but she figured the girl got massages regularly or something.

Exiting the car Bo walked into the establishment sighing at the overpowering smell of lavender. The same chipper girl was there and Bo was starting to wonder if she lived there. "Namaste."

Bo gave her a tight smile. "Hi. I'm the one who called for the last minute appointment."

The girl's face lit up and she jumped up to grab some paperwork. "Excellent. Thank you for being on time. Please fill these out and I'll take you back to your room."

Bo looked at her oddly before nodding. "Should I pay now?"

The girl laughed lightly. "No, we bill our clients. _Discretely._"

Bo gave her a WTF look before nodding and taking a seat. The first page was pretty standard information but when she flipped the page her eyes bugged out of her head. She read through the fine print on the potential sexual acts and instruments of torture that could be used on her. She stood up and walked back over to the chipper girl and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Excuse me…"

The girl looked up with a smile. "Yes? Do you need help with the forms?"

Bo shook her head. "What the fuck kind of place is this?"

The girl looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

Bo sighed. "What the hell happens here?"

The girl gave her a cautious smile. "I'm sorry I thought you knew what kind of—"

Bo raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was a massage place."

The girl laughed loudly. "No silly. It's a club of sorts. If you're not comfortable you are free to leave or reschedule for another time?"

She winked and nodded towards the paper indicating for Bo to keep reading. The brunette glared at her a bit before reading further through the paperwork and she put the pieces together in her head. '_Holy shit this is an S&M club. Holy shit Kenzi has been here before? And Lauren?_' Her mind reeled with the possibilities and she initially started to cancel her appointment but something about the lure of it all intrigued her. Always one to take on a challenge she gave the girl a brief smile and shook her head. "Never mind. My mistake."

The girl nodded at her and smiled as Bo took the paperwork and returned to the sitting area to finish filling it out. Her mind raced with the possibilities and she blindly filled out the forms not really paying any attention to what she put before getting up and giving them back to the girl. Overly excited girl took her back to room five and she was given instruction to get comfortable and she would meet her person soon enough. The girl smiled and nodded at her. "She's running just a few minutes late but she'll be here."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "She?"

The girl looked confused. "I'm sorry, did you want a male? If so we'll have—"

Bo held up her hand. "No, it's fine. Thanks."

The girl nodded and shut the door giving Bo time to look around and she did so in fascination. The walls were adorned with various types of whips and restraining devices as well as quite an assortment of dildo's, butt plugs and vibrators and Bo raised an eyebrow wondering about what she got herself into. In the center of the room was a single chair and what appeared to be a four post bed with surprisingly clean sheets. Bo figured given the clientele that frequented this establishment they probably wanted to keep up a classy appearance so it wasn't quite the cum stained place she thought it was going to be when she realized what type of place it was. She sighed as she took a seat in the chair waiting and wondering what kind of person worked at a place like this and hoping she'd make it out of there alive.

The tires screeched as Lauren pulled into her parking spot noticing a sleek Maserati in the space next to hers. She admired the car for a second before going in and taking the envelope with tonight's client's information in it to her office. She stripped down and began putting on her leather corset and thigh high stockings as she took the contents of the envelope out.

"Holy shit…"

Bo Dennis.

Never in a million years did Lauren think Bo would be her client and never in a million years did she ever get so turned on with the thoughts of what she would be doing to her client than she did right then. She finished getting ready quickly and slipped her robe on quickly handing the paperwork back to the girl. "Turn off the camera."

The young girl looked at Lauren in surprise and with somewhat of a knowing smile. She'd recognized Bo from her previous trip to the club and how Lauren had responded so she didn't say anything as she just nodded and flipped the switch on the desk. Lauren gave her a brief smile before walking down the long hallway to room five and stopping to take a breath before she entered the room.

"LAUREN?"

Bo jumped up and looked at her in surprise and a bit of intrigue as she donned the same robe she'd seen her in previously. Not breaking her mistress persona Lauren gave Bo a cold look. "You've read the paperwork?"

Bo looked at her in confusion. "What? I don't even get a hello?"

Lauren walked over and stood in front of Bo. "Have. You. Read. The. Paperwork?"

Something about the tone of her voice told Bo that Lauren wasn't fucking around so she just nodded slowly. Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. "Yes or no?"

Bo huffed. "Yes." She wasn't used to taking orders from anyone and she sure as shit didn't think she'd be taking them from the blonde who had consumed her thoughts for the past two days. Bo couldn't help but wonder what happened to Lauren that night and if everything was okay between her and Tamsin but right now she could care less about all that as she just wanted to see what Lauren had up her sleeve.

"And you're here on your own free will and not being held captive?" It was a series of questions Lauren had become so familiar to asking but tonight it was different. Tonightshe was daring Bo to concede and give in but she knew, or at least hoped, the brunette would be stubborn enough not to. Bo rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "I am here under my own free will and not held captive."

Lauren smirked. "Good. Let's begin."

Before she took off her robe Lauren did something she had never done before and she broke the façade for just a second. "Bo, I'm sorry—"

Bo waived her hand. "Forget it. We can talk about this later. I want what I came here for." In all actuality she knew she probably should be pissed at Lauren or at least need to have a good argument over what the fuck that was at Evony's but right then she just didn't care. There were a million question she wanted to ask but none of them mattered as she was intrigued and to be honest a bit aroused so she wanted to see where this went.

The defiant look in Bo's eye stuck a nerve with Lauren and she shivered in anticipation as she nodded and slipped back into character. She took her robe off knowing Bo was now properly oogling her ass and her breasts in the getup as she loosely tied her hair up. She turned around and grabbed her trusty riding crop from the table. Walking over to Bo she put the crop under her chin and lifted it slightly. "You will only speak to me when spoken to and you will answer either yes Mistress or no Mistress. Understood?"

Bo smirked and bowed her head slightly to play along. "Yes Mistress."

Internally Lauren smiled at Bo's willingness to play along but externally she hardened her stare at Bo's mockery of the situation. Lauren used the crop to slap the side of Bo's face and smirked as the end stung Bo's cheek. Lauren took a step closer and stared down at her. "I don't take kindly to mockery. Now get undressed and get on the bed."

Bo wasn't sure if she was supposed to respond or not but she didn't want to get hit with that damn crop again so she did as she was told. As she was undressing part of her was glad she was totally sober while the other part of her wished she was high right now so she could take a little more of the pain. She stepped out of her underwear and moved over to the bed where Lauren told her to get on her knees. She used what looked like restraints found in hospital beds to tie her feet to a bar that was anchored to the bed and the same restraints to tie her hands up over her head and attach them to a pipe that was hanging from the ceiling. Lauren stepped back for a second to admire Bo's smooth skin and she felt the wetness pooling already as she eyed Bo's hardened nipples and soft, supple breasts. Lauren licked her lips briefly and looked at Bo impatiently. "Your safe word is…dandelion. Do you understand?"

Bo nodded. "Yes Mistress."

Lauren was honestly surprised that Bo was playing along so nicely so she decided to change up her tactic. Normally there were two rules that Lauren never broke. Number one, never take for her own satisfaction. And number two, never care about the consequences. Both of these rules had served her well in the past but everything had gone out the window once she read Bo's name on that paper and right now Lauren needed to break her. She didn't know why this arrogant, insanely beautiful woman held her interest so much but she felt it was an itch she needed to scratch so she could move on. Part of her was just upset with herself and how she'd behaved but unfortunately for her Bo was going to suffer as a result. For Lauren, Bo represented everything she wasn't and a big part of her needed to take on those demons and lay them to rest. It was an internal battle that Lauren fought constantly but right here, right now with Bo in front of her at her mercy it was almost too much. The good in some can easily destroy the evil in most and today Lauren needed to let it all out.

Lauren smirked. "Good." She moved over to the wall and looked at it briefly before picking up two things. The first was a silk scarf that most people found odd to be in a place like this and the second was a worn leather belt. Lauren walked back over to the bed and set the belt down on the bed next to her riding crop before picking up the scarf and running it lightly along Bo's skin. "I don't know why you came here Bo, but I promise you I will make you regret it."

Lauren ran the scarf down Bo's back lightly watching the goosebumps appear before running it along her ass and around her waist. She moved behind Bo and ran the scarf up her stomach and over her breasts making sure to run them over her already hard nipples earning her a sharp intake of breath from Bo who was already dripping with arousal.

"If you scream, you'll only make this worse." Lauren whispered huskily into Bo's ear as she tied the scarf around Bo's eyes effectively blocking her sight. The thin material of the scarf didn't make her totally blind but it was enough that Bo couldn't really make out any shapes, only light and darkness. Lauren secured the scarf then leaned over to pick up the soft leather belt wringing it in her hands lightly as she did so. Her own breasts grazed Bo's arm and the brunette turned her head slightly at the feeling.

SMACK

Bo let out a muffled cry as Lauren brought the belt down across her rear end and suddenly Bo had second thoughts about being there. She thought this would be a fun game of wills more or less but now she could see this was some serious shit. And given the way things ended the last time she saw Lauren she was totally unprepared for whatever the blonde would be dishing out. She could hear Lauren moving around behind her again before another smack was delivered causing her to grit her teeth at the sensation. Lauren chuckled softly in her ear and Bo shivered when Lauren's cool hand ran over the area she'd just hit. "Do you like that?"

Bo clenched her jaw. "Yes Mistress."

Lauren licked her lips as she smiled and grabbed Bo's earlobe between her teeth pulling harshly enough for Bo's head to roll to the side. "Good." Lauren released her earlobe and stood up to move off the bed. She picked up the riding crop and peppered Bo's chest with a series of lighter flicks that nipped at her skin. Bo groaned softly when Lauren focused the attention on her breasts though and Lauren felt her mouth water when she picked up the scent of arousal coming from Bo. She couldn't help herself as she used the crop to push Bo's thighs apart and delivered a few hard taps to her clit in teasing. She brought the end of the crop up to her mouth and licked the end ever so slightly marveling in the taste of the woman before her.

"Do not move."

Bo had buckled forward a bit at Lauren's teasing and the brunette exhaled loudly through her nose as she did her best to stay rigid as Lauren alternated between using the crop on her breasts and her clit and Bo was certain she was going to cum just from the teasing alone. The pain mixed with the pleasure and Bo found herself being brought higher and higher amounts of pleasure with each sting of the riding crop. Bo's mind reeled from the experience and she couldn't believe she was about to cum from being beaten.

SMACK

Lauren had moved in front of Bo and used the belt this time to deliver a solid slap across her stomach. This was pretty mild compared to what Lauren was capable of but since it was Bo's first time no matter how Lauren felt about her personally she still needed to ease the brunette into the world of S&M or she could do some serious damage that she didn't want to inflict. Bo groaned softly as Lauren once again ran her hand over the area that was already beginning to welt up slightly. She moved closer to Bo and used the belt to lift her head up. "You can make this stop you know. Just say the word."

Bo didn't say anything in response so Lauren just laughed and shook her head. Just as she'd hoped Bo was stubborn enough to endure this so she continued on. "Normally I would take pity on you Bo, but since it seems you're enjoying yourself let's see what else you can handle."

Lauren walked back over to the wall this time picking up her braided whip. She moved back to the bed and set it down next to the other items she'd been using before reaching up and pulling the blind fold down. Bo's eyes flew open as she looked at Lauren with a mix of lust and anger but surprisingly enough not saying anything waiting to see what was going to happen. Lauren maneuvered the scarf down to Bo's mouth and tied it tighter causing Bo to bite down on it and keeping her mouth open slightly. Lauren grinned as she stepped back and picked up the whip.

SMACK

The ends of the braids licked Bo's skin and the brunette cried out softly as she hung her head in pain. Lauren felt the familiar surge of adrenaline rush through her at the sight of Bo fully submitting and she sneered as she flipped her wrist again letting the braids land on Bo's back. "What's the matter Bo? I thought you were up for a little bit of pain?"

Bo's body tensed as the pain registered through her nerves and her first reaction was to fight against the restraints to break free. She didn't know if it was Lauren's goading or the actual physical pain that was pissing her off more but Bo wanted nothing more than to rip her arms and legs free and shove Lauren up against the wall and have her way with her. Bo was into kinky sex, sure, but being on the receiving end of a controlling, demanding Lauren was a whole new level of arousing for the brunette. In her normal life, Bo could make the biggest and most powerful men and women succumb to her ways but being in this situation and having no control was exhilarating.

Watching Bo respond to her ministrations thrilled Lauren more than she'd ever experienced with other subs and she couldn't help but smirk as she smacked her harder with the whip this time on the thigh and watched Bo flinched slightly at the pain. Lauren set the whip down and picked up the belt again this time delivering a slap to Bo's inner thigh causing the brunette to subtly squeeze her legs together to try and diminish the pain somewhat. "Just admit it Bo. You aren't the person you want everyone to think you are. You have faults, you have secrets. You are nothing more than a pathetic, scared, useless human being who has to step on others to get what she wants. To the world you're perfection, the icon others strive to be but we know the truth. That inside, you're lost. You know you are nothing more than the image you've created and that terrifies you to no end."

Lauren had accentuated each point of her little rant with a slap of the belt and finally Bo cried out loudly in pain as the welts began to rise on her body. Lauren had to stop for a second and stare at the damage she'd just done. Somewhere in the middle of her speech she'd started flipping the belt harder and harder and now Bo was totally covered in angry red marks. Lauren wanted to feel remorse for what she just did but a part of her just didn't give a shit and she was tired of the mind fuck that she'd been stressing over since she last saw Bo. If the woman didn't give a damn than neither did she. Some would say her speech was more about her than Bo but for now, it was enough for her to believe she'd been talking about the brunette.

Throwing the belt down on the bed she huffed as she got up to stand in front of Bo and took in how she was now hanging somewhat from the restraints as drool escaped her mouth from the exhaustion. She was no doubt in significant pain and Lauren didn't know how she felt about seeing Bo in this state. It was as if the two sides of her were at war and for the first time she had no idea what the next step was.

Bo flinched when Lauren's hand came down to lightly run down her arm and she looked up at the blonde with an empty stare. For some reason knowing that she had succeeded in breaking her down somewhat didn't bring Lauren the satisfaction it normally does. Instead it almost fueled her fire and she found herself grabbing the back of Bo's head and pulling her hair roughly as she brought her face in front of Bo's closely. "You should have stayed away."

Bo laughed manically and Lauren wondered if she was high again but she'd taken note of the brunette earlier and she knew that in fact Bo was sober. "What exactly are we talking about here?" Her voice was hoarse from the screaming but it still held the seductive tone and Bo couldn't help but goad Lauren on just a bit. She may be beaten but she wasn't broken yet and she would push the envelope just like she always did.

Lauren gritted her teeth and growled at the brunette. "You shouldn't have done that at the party and you shouldn't have come here today."

Not giving a damn about breaking character Lauren could see the conflict in Bo's eyes. For a split second the blonde thought Bo was going to cave but then the fire returned and Lauren found herself smirking. "If that's how you want it. You endured the pain, now it's time for the pleasure."

She stood up and bent over to pick up the riding crop. She trailed it down Bo's stomach with a smirk. "Do not cum until I say you can. Got it?"

Bo smirked and nodded. "Yes _Mistress_."

The tone of her voice conveyed her defiance and Lauren smiled knowing that Bo was now daring her to bring it. She used the crop to tease Bo's nipples slightly before bringing it down and tapping it against Bo's swollen clit. The brunette doubled over as the sensation ran through her body and due to the prolonged torture she'd received from Lauren earlier she was already on the verge of cumming.

"Please…"

Lauren continued her assault on Bo's clit and she smirked when she watched the brunette bite her lip. Lauren smacked her a bit harder to get her attention and growled as Bo looked up at her. "What did I tell you about addressing me?" She delivered a series of hard slaps right to Bo's hardened clit and reached out to pinch her nipple roughly.

Bo groaned and pulled against the restraints as she tried to keep control over her voice. "Please Mistress may I cum?"

Lauren sneered and shook her head. She leaned forward and ran her fingers through Bo's wetness causing the girl to cry out in pleasure as she played with her clit lightly. Lauren dipped her finger inside of Bo before bringing it up to her mouth and licking it while she locked eyes on the brunette who was watching her hungrily. "No."

Bo's head rolled forward as Lauren picked up the crop again this time delivering a few slaps to her thighs and rib cage to dull the arousal slightly and draw it out some. Lauren decided a different tactic was in order so she stood up on the bed in front of Bo and looked down at her with a teasing smile. "Do you think you deserve to cum Bo?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes Mistress."

Lauren laughed. "I'll be the judge of that. Now I've heard that you have a talented tongue. Do you think you can make me cum using just your tongue?"

Bo's eyes grew wide and she glanced down at Lauren's crotch, which was eye level now, before looking back up at her and nodding. Lauren didn't say anything as she undid the bottom of her corset and slid the bottom part down exposing her very wet pussy to the now drooling brunette. She grabbed the back of Bo's hair roughly and pulled her face forward into where she needed her most. Lauren watched Bo look back and forth between her exposed pussy and her face and her lip curled up as she watched Bo lick her lips in anticipation. No doubt the brunette could smell her arousal and Lauren chuckled as she nodded. "Then go ahead."

Bo paused for a second before darting her tongue out finding Lauren's clit instantly. The blonde almost buckled at the sensation but did a good job of maintaining her composure as Bo flicked and nipped at her clit making it swell with desire. Her hand never moved from the back of Bo's head and when she felt herself on the brink of cumming she pulled Bo's head back roughly and sneered down at her as she addressed her in a mocking tone. "Guess you aren't as good as you thought."

Luckily for Lauren she'd perfected the ability to control her body over the years and she would never admit to Bo that she almost had her in record time. Lauren moved back in front of Bo this time with the leather belt in her hand and she smiled as she wrapped it around one hand loosely. "You ever cum from a belt Bo?"

The brunette was a little in shock still at everything that was going on and she shook her head lightly. "No Mistress."

Lauren smiled. "First time for everything then."

With that she flipped her wrist and the end of the belt landed directly between Bo's legs bringing firmer pressure to her clit and opening. Bo moaned as Lauren repeated the action and soon she found herself pushing her hips forward to meet the belt's movement and increase the pressure on her body. A few more flicks of the belt and Bo knew she was going to cum and she was going to cum hard. Between Lauren manhandling her like this and the thoughts of what else she was capable of, Bo was beyond ready.

"Bo…"

The brunette looked up and swallowed thickly as Lauren peered at her with amusement. She was pretty certain she looked crazy right about now but the only thing on her mind was finishing. She licked her dry lips and swallowed as she found her voice. "Yes Mistress?"

Lauren smiled as she caressed her face lightly. "It's time to cum."

Without warning Lauren shoved three fingers inside her as she pumped hard and fast letting her palm hit Bo's clit with every up stroke. It was the first time Lauren had used her hands like this on a female sub and she knew it was for good reason. The feeling of control over the situation and more importantly over Bo was amazing. It didn't take but a few strokes and Bo was crying out in pleasure as her insides gripped Lauren's fingers tightly. Letting her ride out her orgasms Lauren finally withdrew and licked her fingers clean. She silently got up on the bed and undid Bo's restraints letting her flop down on her side.

Lauren gathered her robe and put the toys back on the wall quickly. She paused before exiting the room and turned to look back at the whimpering woman on the bed. She blinked once as the slightest flutter of remorse passed across her features before she snarled in a low voice. "I told you that you should have stayed away."

The words registered in Bo's head but her exhausted body didn't allow her to respond. Instead she curled up as her body began to shut down as sleep consumed her quickly. Outside Lauren stood at the reception desk staring at the little screen watching Bo sleep. The annoying receptionist had left for the night and Lauren sat down in her chair as she studied the unmoving form of her current client. She didn't know if Bo had come there purposely to see her or not but she was certain the brunette got the message loud and clear. As a single tear rolled down Lauren's face she shook her head and wiped it away quickly. It wasn't her place to feel guilt or remorse for what happened. Bo was a client and like with all the other clients she did what she needed to do to fulfill their experience. Sighing she shut the camera off and stood up slowly. She couldn't allow herself to feel anything or she would realize this was the first time in two years that what she did was enough to make her feel disgusting and vile. It would be the first time in two years that she felt bad for her client and wondered if she went too far. It was the first time in two years that doing what she did made her feel anything at all.


	7. Destruction In The Making

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters they belong to Showcase, Lost Girl, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

_Bo dangled from the pipe that hung over head. Every inch of her was in pain and Lauren was far from being done with her. Bo watched as Lauren brought the belt around and she closed her eyes tightly before the leather strap made contact with the now highly sensitive flesh of her thighs. Tears came to Bo's eyes, and though she tried not to, she cried out in pain. She felt Lauren grip her chin tightly and hiss, "Look at me Bo." Bo kept her eyes closed and Lauren demanded, "Open your fucking eyes." Bo slowly opened her eyes and the sadistic grin on Lauren's face turned her on yet at the same time she wanted to break free and dish out the same punishment to the woman. "You aren't the person you want everyone to think you are. You have faults, you have secrets...You are nothing more than a pathetic, scared, useless human being who has to step on others to get what she wants."_

_ Bo started to laugh. It was a crazy maniacal laugh that reverberated off the walls of the room that they were in. She narrowed her eyes at Lauren and sneered, "Eat me."_

_ Lauren softly laughed then walked over to her wall of torture devices and Bo nervously swallowed as she watched as Lauren pulled down the studded paddle from the hook it was hanging on. When she walked back towards Bo the sadistic grin on Lauren's face had gotten bigger and she softly fingered the metal studs on the paddle, "Let's see who's laughing after this."_

_ Bo just gave Lauren a challenging smile then Lauren walked behind her and before she did whatever move she was about to make Lauren grabbed onto Bo's hair then pulled her head back. Lauren traced the outside of her ear with the tip of her tongue then roughly bit her earlobe before she hotly whispered against it, "Say the word and this can stop Bo."_

_ Bo looked up at Lauren with a defiant look on her face and she slowly drawled out, "Eat. Me. Lauren."_

_ Lauren abruptly shoved her head away and Bo dropped her chin to her chest smiling as she waited for Lauren's response. The studded side of the paddle bit into the delicate skin of her ass and Bo howled out in pain._

Bo shot up in bed as she woke up from the vivid dream. She frantically looked around and Bo realised that she wasn't in the room that Lauren had tortured her in. She ran her hand through her hair and let out a heavy sigh as she glanced at the clock. It was six in the morning. Bo fell back against the pillow. What Lauren had done to her three nights ago had stuck with her and she wanted more. She wanted it just as bad as she wanted coke. Bo pulled the blanket over her head and tried to go back to sleep. She had to be up early so she could go into the office and meet with the new client Josh had dropped on her the other day. In the last few days Bo had tried to set up appointments with Lauren, but each time she did the receptionist always told her that Lauren wasn't taking any appointments. Bo thought it was bull shit. Bo took a deep breath and resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be going back to sleep. She got up then headed into the bathroom and as she walked into the room she got a glimpse of her body in the mirror as she passed. There were still some marks on her from Lauren's punishment and the fading marks served as a reminder of the pain she had endured. Bo continued to stare at herself in the mirror. She had never experienced something so pleasurable, but at the same time it was also the worse pain she had ever felt. Parts of her still ached, but at the same time she was dying for more it and more than anything she wanted more of Lauren's dominant side.

As she got into the shower she thought about the blonde. The woman wasn't as passive as she seemed to be on the outside. No she had a dangerous edge to her that attracted Bo even more and she wanted to know why someone who seemed to be so docile was in a gig like that. But it was something that worked for Bo. She got out the shower then headed into her closet so she could get dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt. Bo headed downstairs to the living room and she sat down on the white leather couch. She leaned forward to pull the small wooden box on the glass table closer to her then she took out her phone and dialled a number. While the phone rang Bo opened the box and dipped her finger into it then rubbed some of the white substance onto her gums. The line was picked up and she told the person who picked up, "Hi there I'd like to have a cleaning lady come over in about an half hour. Preferably blonde with light brown eyes." The operator told her that there was a woman nearby who could be there in twenty. Bo was preparing lines of coke on the glass top of her coffee table and she grinned, "Good. And quick question, how aggressive is she?" The operator gave her the answer she was looking for and Bo smiled, "Excellent." She hung up the phone and tossed it on the spot next to her then she leant forward to snort up one of the two neat little white lines.

* * *

The alarm went off and Lauren pulled the power cord from the wall then threw the clock across the room. She pulled the covers over her head and she brought her knees to her chest. She had gone into either of her jobs for the last three days. Lauren couldn't psychoanalyse others when she was barely there mentally. And she couldn't assume her dominant role because she was afraid of losing control and breaking the club's core values of providing a safe and clean experience. Lauren felt Tamsin stir next her and she closed her eyes tighter as she hoped that the other woman would get up and leave her alone. Things were tense between them because Lauren was having what some would consider a mental breakdown, but the doctor wouldn't dare call it that nor would she want to go get help. Lauren felt Tamsin scoot closer to her and she took a silent breath as she repeated in her head to relax.

Tamsin could tell Lauren was withdrawing from her, but the more important question was the why. Lauren and her had been in a good place before Lauren's appointment a few days earlier. And thinking something had happen Tamsin had tried to retrieve the footage for that particular appointment, but the camera had been shut off. She immediately fired the receptionist that was on duty that night for that critical slip-up in security. Tamsin had tried asking Lauren about the appointment and what was wrong with her, but the woman hadn't been forthcoming with any details about the appointment then Lauren had told her that she wasn't feeling well. And Tamsin would have believed it, but Lauren looked so haunted and was so distant that the taller blonde knew otherwise which made her nervous. Tamsin was starting to think that Lauren knew about her and Evony, but she knew that was impossible because unless Evony invited them to something she and Lauren never came into contact with each other. Tamsin kissed Lauren's shoulder and softly said, "I don't think the clock deserved to be assaulted for doing its job."

Lauren forced out a laugh. It sounded cold and hollow. She continued to lay on her side not looking at Tamsin. Lauren took a deep breath then asked, "Are you going into the restaurant today or are you going to the club?"

Tamsin's eyebrow arched up as she quickly asked, "Trying to get rid of me already?"

Yes Lauren was, but instead she said, "No I'm not. I wanted to see what you would be up to today."

Tamsin studied Lauren's back as she bit her bottom lip. There was no way Lauren knew, but at the same time the way she was acting was making Tamsin think otherwise. Tamsin got up and remarked, "It doesn't matter what I'll be up to today." She stopped for a second as she thought about how she was going to figure out what Lauren knew. Then she continued, "I don't care if you go into your day job today, but you do have another job and you need to show up to it tonight."

Lauren sat up and looked at Tamsin, "I am not going in tonight."

"I don't give a fuck Lauren. You have clients that have been asking for you and you're costing us money. And when that happens I feel it from those that are in charge." Tamsin shot back as she headed into the bathroom.

Lauren got up and followed Tamsin into the bathroom and she argued, "And I don't give a fuck what you feel from those that are in charge. I'm not going to be a risk to our clients just because you're worried about getting paid."

Tamsin turned around from the shower and looked at Lauren with a curious expression on her face, "Why would you be a risk for our clients Lauren?"

Lauren realised her slip up and she clenched her jaw. She had let Tamsin goad her into an argument and she ended up revealing too much. Lauren shook her head and offhandedly said, "It doesn't matter Tamsin. I'm working through it."

Tamsin walked closer to Lauren. She was concerned about what Lauren was going through. Tamsin brushed a strand of hair out of Lauren's face and asked, "Baby you got to tell me what's wrong. If you don't I won't be able to help you."

Tears started to come to Lauren's eyes and she looked into Tamsin's blue ones softly admitting, "You won't be able to help Tamsin."

Lauren walked out of the bathroom and away from Tamsin. She quickly got dressed then left their house. Lauren didn't know where she was going to go so early in the morning, but she knew she had to get out of that house and away from Tamsin. After Lauren left Tamsin took a quick shower then headed to the building where the club was. Once she was there and in her office Tamsin brought up the credit card information for Lauren's last client. The credit card associated with the client had only been used twice at the club and no other form of payment had been used by the client previously. Tamsin then brought up the client's information and she called the number on the paperwork. The phone rang a few times then went straight to voicemail and Tamsin left a message stating that she needed to get some updated payment information because the last payment hadn't gone through. She leaned back in her office chair. It was a bullshit excuse, but it was one that would work because most people would want their deviant secrets to remain quiet no matter the cost.

* * *

Bo walked past the receptionist desk feeling like a million dollars. She had spent the early part of the morning with the escort that she hired and even though the woman was aggressive, she just wasn't Lauren aggressive. And it was after Bo had thoroughly fucked the woman did she realise that no one would compare to Lauren and that made her more determined to get the blonde. As she walked back to her office Josh quickly walked up next to her and in low voice he urgently asked, "Where the fuck have you been? You're fifteen minutes late."

Bo gave the man a smug smile, "Don't get your panties in a twist Joshie. Is the client still here?" The man nodded his head nervously, "Then the rest will be fine. You go count your pile of money somewhere and I'll make you some more okay?"

They got to the glass double doors of Bo's office and as she looked through them she saw who was waiting for her. Josh gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder and she glared at him before he commented, "If it were anyone else Bo I would have fired you a long time ago, but you're damn good at what you do."

Bo grinned and said, "Damn right. So run along so I can do what I'm so good at." He gave her slight nod before he walked off. Bo took a deep breath and shook her head. Her day was about to go downhill in a blazing inferno. She opened the door and walked in saying, "The whole time Tamsin and I dated I never knew who the fuck you were. But since this whole Dyson incident I've seen you more times than I would like." Bo closed the blinds for her office.

Evony turned around from the window that she was looking out of and she got a playful smile on her face, "But you knew about Tamsin and I Bo. And on many occasions I asked her to have you to join, but you know Tamsin." Evony's smile grew wider, "She's a bit territorial."

Bo walked over to the cart that was against the right wall and poured herself a glass of scotch as she softly chuckled, "Yeah I know. I got a several bruised ribs that reminded me of that." Bo turned to look at the woman, who was wearing a form fitting black skirt with a red silk blouse, and asked the irritation evident in her voice, "What the hell are you doing here Evony?"

Bo took a drink from her crystal tumbler, but she watched over the rim of the glass as Evony slinked over to her. The cleaning lady made a good appetizer and Evony would make a decent meal. And even though she wasn't the filet mignon Bo was looking for she still was a good choice of meat. When Evony was close enough to her there was barely an inch of space between them. The woman reached up and softly ran her finger down the exposed part of Bo's chest that was showing because the top two buttons of her blouse were undone. Evony bit her lip then she looked up at Bo with a seductive look in her eye and smirked, "You and I have something in common and I think we can help each other."

Bo sceptically arched her eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah. You see Tamsin has become someone I don't like because of that irritating blonde she's with." Evony grinned as the look in Bo's eyes darkened. She took the drink out of Bo's hand then took a sip from it, "Calm down sweetie I'm not after the therapist."

"Therapist?" Bo asked. She didn't let her confusion show outwardly, but she most definitely was because she thought Lauren was a full-time dominatrix. This added more intrigue to the woman and Bo desperately wanted to figure out the puzzle that was Lauren.

Evony grinned at Bo's question. She could see the woman was deep in thought and she nonchalantly confirmed, "Yes she's a therapist." Evony could tell Bo wanted more from her, but Bo didn't ask her a question so she continued, "And like said I'm not after the therapist."

Bo took her drink back and turned away from Evony so she could fill her glass with more scotch. As she did she remarked, "No you're not. You're after Tamsin." Bo turned around and took a healthy drink from her glass then she rested the edge of it against her lip as she regarded Evony wondering what her motive was. Evony was getting irritated by the cocky look on Bo's face and she was ready to tell the woman off, but Bo moved the glass and postulated, "You've known Tamsin longer than I have and quite possibly have been fucking her longer than that, but now you're intervening. Using me to destroy her relationship for what reason? And don't bullshit me Evony if you want my help."

Evony softly snorted and stepped away from Bo so she could make herself a drink. If Bo wanted the truth then she would give it to her. Bo wasn't a bullshitter and she liked that about the woman along with the fact that she didn't give a shit most of the time. Evony stabbed two olives with a glass pick and divulged, "I didn't intervene when you two were together because you weren't loyal. Even when you were clean you were an arrogant asshole who only looked out for herself, but with the coke it's just amplified. How's that little habit going by the way?"

Bo slowly ran her tongue across her teeth then commented, "It's nothing that concerns you."

"The therapist isn't going to give you the time of day if you don't sober up, but then again I don't care as long as you accomplish what I need you to do." Evony took a drink from her glass then said, "And the reason why I'm intervening now is because Tamsin was loyal to one person. Me, but her being involved with the irritating therapist is causing that to shift."

Bo had to chuckle because she didn't think Evony was one to care about loyalty. Bo assumed the woman thought people were disposable and could be replaced at the snap of her fingers. She walked over to her desk and she bent down to unlock the bottom drawer and as she did she commented, "Evony if I didn't know any better I would have to say that you actually care about Tamsin."

Bo stood and up and placed the small, elegant wooden box on her desk and Evony eyed it then shook her head. Bo really did enjoy her nose candy. Evony walked over to the couch in Bo's office and after she sat down she crossed her legs at the ankles before she pointed out, "Caring about someone and appreciating their loyalty are two different things." Evony smirked, "I thought you would understand that."

Bo took out the mirror that she had in the box then the small bag of coke and as she carefully poured some on the mirror she scoffed, "I understand that I don't give a shit about either. I only care and trust one person. Myself. I don't give a fuck about what other people have to offer."

Bo sounded so sure and certain of herself that Evony couldn't resist the temptation to provoke her, "Even a particular blonde that you got your ass kicked for?"

Bo was focused on cutting her coke up into two neat little lines then she stopped. Her hand hovered above the mirror. It was a brief moment of hesitation and then she went back to cutting up her coke as she coldly remarked, "The blonde is a conquest and nothing more. I want to fuck her into oblivion and then throw her away." Bo looked up at Evony with a pointed look, "Nothing about that pertains to loyalty or caring for the blonde." Bo picked up the metal tube that was in the box and she snorted one line then the other. Lauren was a puzzle to her which made her dangerous, but Bo took that to mean a dangerous challenge. She gently wiped at her nose then she took a deep breath as she leaned back in the leather chair. Bo was certain about one thing though she wanted the blonde and she would do whatever it took to have her. For the first time since seeing Bo face to face Evony wasn't certain if Bo was serious or not. Bo stared up at the ceiling as she slowly started to feel the coke take over. "Now Evony what is my role in this sadistic plan you're formulating?"

Evony got up and walked over to Bo's desk. She hopped up on the edge of the desk making her sure her skirt rode up a little to give Bo a nice view. She crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands, "As you can tell I have taken some of my assets and brought them over to your firm. I want you to solely deal with my financial portfolio because I know you have some contacts that would be beneficial for me. Also Vex told me you want in on what Dyson was doing." Evony paused then asked, "Are you ready for this?"

Bo was more than ready. She knew about the club thanks to Kenzi's little gift and now she was going to find out about Dyson's role. Bo brought her head down and she took her time as her eyes slowly looked up Evony's body. When their eyes met Bo gave Evony a satisfied smirk, "And what was our boy Dyson involved with Evony?"

Evony grinned and she bluntly told her, "He was the other financer of an S&M service that I opened up with Vex. He paid Vex a million every six months to keep it operational. It's not entirely legal, but then again most people think it's a massage parlour. But, and here's the important thing, the service is a front that I need to keep going."

Bo was even more intrigued. She leant forward in her chair and as she did so Bo reached out to let her hand lightly glide up the smooth skin of Evony's leg. As her hand moved up she seductively grinned, "And what's the service a front for Evony?"

Evony appreciated Bo's seduction tactic and she uncrossed her legs to give Bo better access to her inner thigh. Bo stood up, her sliding to the inside of Evony's knee then up her thigh, and she leaned in to softly to kiss the woman's neck while Evony ran a hand through Bo's hair. She gave the thick locks a firm tug as she answered, "You'll find out when I'm ready for you to find out." She pulled Bo's head away from her neck, "Do you understand?"

Bo smiled at Evony because the commanding tone in her voice and the pulling of her hair instantly brought Lauren to mind. Bo chuckled and stated, "I completely understand."

Evony brought Bo's head closer to hers and their lips were barely touching, "I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship." She closed the slight gap between their lips and they met for an intense kiss.

* * *

Tamsin was waiting in the small cafe that was around the corner from the federal building. She had gotten a hold of the client and she had requested a meeting so that they could exchange the payment information. Tamsin was nursing her overpriced coffee when a dark-haired young woman in a sexy, yet professional, skirt suit with matching heels came over to her and asked, "Tamsin?"

Tamsin got up and shook the woman's hand, "Yes. Kenzi right?" The young woman nodded then Tamsin pointed at the seat across from hers, "Just have a seat. I do apologise for this. It seems the credit didn't come through to us for your last appointment a few days ago."

Kenzi took out an envelope and placed it on the table. She hadn't checked her credit card statement, but she had been having problems in the past with this particular card. She smiled at Tamsin, "No I apologise. That card isn't reliable and I keep forgetting to get it replaced. This should settle everything."

Tamsin picked up the envelope and counted the cash in it. A thousand plus Lauren's two hundred dollar tip. Tamsin nodded, satisfied with the amount, then asked, "How was your last appointment?"

Kenzi smiled and remarked, "Oh it wasn't for me. It was a present for a friend."

Tamsin's eyebrow quirked up, "Oh really did he or she have an enjoyable time?"

Kenzi stood up and smiled, "I do believe so. Bo hasn't called me about it, so I'm going to say she did."

Tamsin tried not to clench her jaw. There was only one woman she could think of whose name was Bo, but she had to be certain. Keeping her tone light and friendly she asked, "And what's Bo's last name? I want to send her a thank you card for giving us a try."

Kenzi was a little suspicious, but she figured the woman was trying to keep Bo's business. "Dennis. Her name's Bo Dennis."

Tamsin clenched her fist under the table. Lauren's client had been Bo. Then it all clicked in her head. Lauren's withdrawing from her. Lauren running out of the house this morning. She fucked Bo or Bo fucked her after their little session of torture. Tamsin tried not to seethe in front of the young woman. She got up and forced a smile on her face, "Well thank you and again, I do apologise. If you'll excuse me."

Kenzi nodded and Tamsin made a hasty exit from the cafe. Fucking Bo Dennis. Tamsin was only a few blocks from the building where Bo's firm was, so she set her jaw and headed towards it.

* * *

Bo's head was being kept firmly in place by the brunette who was moaning loudly above her. Her tongue was buried deep inside Evony stroking the velvety confines of her pussy. Bo slid her tongue out then up to Evony's highly sensitive clit giving it a few flicks before she sucked on the hard nub causing Evony to gasp. Bo could tell from Evony's grip on the back of her head that she was close. She just needed the perfect shove. Bo had just slid two of her fingers into Evony when she heard some commotion outside of her office. She stood and continued to fuck Evony while she wondered what the hell was going on. Evony had just started to come when Tamsin burst through her office doors with security right behind her. Tamsin made a beeline directly for Bo and she completely disregarded the fact that Bo was in the middle of fucking Evony. She got to Bo and grabbed her by the throat then slammed her against window behind Bo's desk. Tamsin brought forearm up to Bo's throat and she pressed down on it, blocking the flow of air. Tamsin pulled out a pocket knife and pressed it against Bo's throat growling, "What the fuck did you do to her?"

Bo wasn't high at the moment, having come down from it at some point while she was fucking Evony, but she began to laugh at Tamsin. And she only laughed harder as the knife pressed against her throat sliced further into her skin. Bo caught her breath and wheezed, "I didn't know you were so fond of Evony Tam considering you're with that beautiful blonde." The wild look on Tamsin's face turned into one of confusion and Bo nodded her head towards Evony wincing as the knife cut into her.

Tamsin looked at Evony and she was confused as to why she would be in Bo's office, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Evony casually got off of Bo's desk and as she fixed herself up she got an enthusiastic smile on her face, "To see the killing of Bo Dennis of course. Please do it darling."

Tamsin glanced at Bo then back at Evony demanding, "I'm not here to play fucking games Evony. Now what the fuck are you doing here?"

Evony walked over to Tamsin and she whispered in her ear, "Meet your new boss Tam-Tam."

Tasmin backed away from Bo. She was completely confused as to what was happening. Bo grimaced as she put her hand on her neck then when she pulled it away and saw the blood on her fingertips she began chuckle, "If I were someone else Tam, I would start to think you had it out for me."

Tamsin pointed the knife at Bo and shouted, "Shut the fuck up."

Evony had let this gone on long enough. She looked at Bo and said, "I think we need to talk without an audience."

Bo saw Evony glance over to the stunned security guards and she said, "It's okay guys. It's just a little spat between friends. Everything is fine."

They hung around for a moment and one of the guards hesitantly asked, "You sure you-"

"Go." Bo ordered leaving no room for debate. They nodded and left her office. As soon as the door to her office was close Bo sat down behind her desk. "Floor is all yours."

Evony placed her hand gently on Tamsin's shoulder and instructed, "Why don't you have a seat and I'll make you a drink."

Tamsin glared at her and spat, "Fuck you. Tell me what's going on and why you're letting her fuck you."

Evony had enough of Tamsin's bullshit and she countered, "She's doing a far better job than you are. And she's our new investor and your new boss."

Bo sat up in her chair eagerly exclaiming, "And you work there too?"

Evony gave her a pointed look explaining, "She's the manager."

Bo began to laugh uncontrollably. She thought her day was going to turn into complete shit when she had walked in. But instead she was given a wonderful opportunity and an extraordinary way to get under Tamsin's skin all while stealing her girlfriend. It all felt like of some sort of poetic justice to Bo and she couldn't help but to laugh. Bo caught her breath and when she was more composed she got up and walked over to Tamsin. She placed both her hands on the blonde's shoulders and squeezed them tightly while she dryly remarked, "It's going to be such a pleasure working with you Tam. Such a pleasure."


	8. Turning of the Tide - Sweet Surrender

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters they belong to Showcase, Lost Girl, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

"You sure about this?"

Bo nodded and threw the brick of cash down on the small table. She nodded towards the slightly unkempt man and licked her lips. "I'm sure."

Raymond chuckled as he shook his head. He picked up the brick and thumbed through it as he looked at her carefully. He paused for a second before nodding to one of his goons who brought over a black container. Raymond opened the lid and lifted out two baggies containing the white powdery goodness Bo had come for. He opened both bags and offered her a taste to ensure she was getting a legit product. Raymond Santiago was a lot of things including a viciously ruthless killer but he was a smart business man. It wasn't in his best interest to try and con his clients, especially those who would be profitable for him and Bo Dennis was definitely one of those clients.

Bo sampled both bags and nodded to him once she was confident the product was good. She put the bags into her purse and gave him a tight smile. "I'll let you know when I need a refill."

Raymond smiled and leaned back in his chair slightly. "Refill? I figured with this purchase you'd be good for a while. Ten grand is a lot of money sweetheart…and you should be careful. Overdo it and you might not like the results."

Bo rolled her eyes. "So you're a doctor now? Isn't that bad for business? Sort of like a conflict of interest?"

Raymond laughed loudly as he leaned forward. "My business is just fine honey, in fact, as an entrepreneur I could use someone like you."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Someone like me?"

Raymond nodded. "Yeah, a bitch with balls. Plenty of broads think that applies to them but it rarely does. Not you though, you're the real deal. And…you could be good for my product distribution and help me expand to new clientele."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Excuse me?"

Raymond drummed his fingers on the table in boredom. "Surely you have some Richie Rich friends and I'm a fair business man always looking to make a good deal. Bring me some business and I'm sure we could work something out."

Bo paused for a second before leaning towards him making sure to lean forward slightly giving him a brief glimpse of her ample cleavage. She ran her finger down his cheek slowly while she spoke to him in a low, seductive voice. "I do have friends that I'm sure would be highly profitable for your business, but let me remind you of something you piece of shit. My Richie Rich friends as you call them are well connected, so if you don't want me to shut you and your dime store operation down I'd suggest you cut the crap and do what you're paid for."

Raymond smiled at her and chuckled. "And what exactly is that sweetheart?"

Bo patted his head. "You're a big boy, figure it out."

With that she straightened up and winked at him as she turned and walked out of the restaurant. Raymond watched her leave with a smug smile on his face. He waited until she was out of earshot before he let the breath he was holding go. He seethed internally for a few seconds before taking out his cell phone. He hit the screen a few times before it rang and was shortly answered.

"Yeah?"

Raymond balled his free hand into a fist. "She came by again." He didn't wait for the person on the other end to respond before hanging up. He looked to the goon who was still holding the case and nodded. "Find out everything you can on her. I need to know what we're really dealing with."

The goon nodded and walked away leaving Raymond to contemplate the situation. He knew getting involved with Bo Dennis would be dangerous but he had no idea just how fucked up things were going to become.

* * *

RING RING

"Bo Dennis…"

Bo shifted as she turned the corner heading back towards her office with a big smile on her face. It was turning out to be a good day and she had the urge to splurge a little so she was already thinking about what kind of trouble she could get into tonight.

"Bo, where the fuck are you?"

The brunette rolled her eyes as Josh's annoying voice came through the speakers of her car via the Bluetooth connection to her phone. "Joshie…calm down I'm heading back now."

Josh sighed loudly. "You didn't file the 5500's that were due last week. We got the FCC, the SEC and the IRS crawling up our ass. What the fuck happened?"

Bo's face tensed slightly before she sighed lightly. "Josh…Josh…Josh…relax. You know I got this handled. Now pull your panties out of your ass and don't worry. I'll take care of it." She hit the end button on her dashboard and hit the wheel in annoyance. She was certain she had all of her accounts up to date so she couldn't figure out what the hell happened. She was flipping through the contacts on her phone for Kenzi's number but before she could hit the dial button her phone rang again. She looked at the number on the display and licked her lips as she smiled.

"Funny, I get bad news and you happen to call. What do you want?"

Evony laughed as she all but purred into the phone. "Relax Bo, this is a strictly professional call."

Bo sighed. "Did I stutter? What do you want Evony?" She didn't have time for games as she needed to figure out what the hell happened and give Kenzi a piece of her mind. The woman was supposed to look out for her and give her a heads up when things were about to hit the fan and right now, the shit was being flown in different directions.

"Come by the club."

Bo growled. "Why?"

Evony laughed. "Don't you want to see what you're investing in? Although, rumor has it you've already seen all it has to offer." She glanced at Tamsin briefly before turning and walking away to finish her call. The tall blonde ground her teeth slightly before turning and walking back to her office. She didn't usually spend that much time at the club but Evony had called her and asked her to come down today and when the boss calls, well, you answer. It bugged the shit out of her that the woman was technically her boss but she was okay with it most of the time. Especially when she and Evony were making use of the facilities after hours…a thing they'd done a time or two mostly for each other's twisted enjoyment.

"Lauren? I thought you didn't have any clients today?" Tamisn stopped when her girlfriend walked through the door and she sighed at the blank look Lauren gave her. The shorter blonde shrugged and brushed by her. "I needed to pick up some paperwork. I'm not staying."

Since their blow out the other day Lauren had been quiet and withdrawn and Tamsin had no idea what it all meant. It would be one thing if the shorter blonde was yelling and screaming at her, at least she could deal with that, but by locking Tamsin out the taller blonde had no idea what was going on. Tamsin put her hand on Laurne's forearm lightly. "Do you have to be somewhere? Maybe we can have lunch?"

She'd been doing her best to get through to her girlfriend but she knew her efforts were futile. Lauren was about to open her mouth to probably decline when Evony called out. "Tamsin, can I see you in your office? Oh, hello Doctor. Pleasure as always."

Lauren gave her a tight lipped smile. "Evony…" Truth be told Lauren didn't really trust Evony but Tamsin had explained full well how critical her money was to the operation of the club and Lauren didn't want to mess anything up. It was a downfall of hers but she didn't want to disappoint Tamsin so she kept her dislike of Evony to herself for the most part. Lauren just nodded at the pair. "Go ahead, I'll see you at home. Good day Evony."

The brunette gave Lauren a predatory smile and nodded as Tamsin all but growled at her actions. She followed Evony briskly into the office and slammed the door shut. "What the fuck was that?"

Evony laughed and took a seat in the plush leather chair in the spacious office. "Oh relax Tamsin…I was just saying hello."

Tamsin moved to stand over her and she put her hands on the arms of the chair as she leaned down and got eye level with the brunette. She glared at her as she spoke to her in a low tone conveying how serious she was at the moment. "I don't care what fucked up games you're playing Ev, do not ever go near her or involve her. Got it?"

Evony leaned back and brought her hands together in front of her as she leaned on them lightly while looking up at the tall blonde with a coy smile. She raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know better I'd say you're in quite the predicament. What do you think would happen if your precious girlfriend found out about what you're up to when you're working late?" She lifted one leg and brought it up slowly between Tamsin's smirking as her knee rubbed up against the blonde's center.

Tamsin didn't flinch but she closed her eyes briefly betraying her stoic expression. Evony moved her knee back and forth a few times before she leaned towards Tamsin slightly. "And I don't think you're ready to stop the long hours are you Tam Tam?" She rubbed her knee harder and Tamsin groaned softly as she gripped the chair tightly. Evony licked her lips and smiled as Tamsin bowed her head in pleasure giving in to the brunette's advances.

Tamsin stood up suddenly and looked down at the brunette with a hard stare. "You're gonna get burned one of these days Evony."

The brunette licked her lips as she looked up at her. "Is that a threat?"

Tamsin gave her a serious look. "It's a promise. But…until then…" She walked over and locked the door to her office ensuring them total privacy. She took a breath before turning around and licking her lips as she undid her top and stalked back over to where her lover was waiting. Evony sat back slightly on the chair in anticipation and hummed when Tamsin threw her top on her desk and undid her pants.

Evony's mouth watered at the sight of the blonde in front of her and she looked up at Tamsin with a raised eyebrow. "Until then?"

Tamsin just smirked as she dropped to her knees between Evony's legs and ran her hands up the skirt the dark haired woman was wearing. She brushed her fingers over Evony's soaking wet panties and licked her lips in anticipation. "Until then…" She could feel Evony's already hard clit straining against the material and she rubbed it roughly in teasing. She watched Evony's face contort in pleasure as she brushed the tip over and over and shook her head. "Until then I'll just have to keep up these long hours. You don't have any complaints do you Ev?"

Tamsin pushed her silk thong to the side and ran one finger over the length of her clit slowly making sure to put enough pressure for the brunette to feel it but not enough for her to get off on it. Evony arched her back slightly as she moaned out. "No…no compliants." Tamsin smirked as she ran her finger over the tip in slow circles causing Evony to groan and move her hips to try and increase the pressure. She gripped the arms of the chair tightly and glared down at the blonde. "Quit fucking around Tamsin."

Tamsin pushed up her skirt and licked her lips as she looked down at the brunette's wet and swollen pussy. She kept her eyes on Evony's frustrated face as she leaned down and inhaled deeply loving how she smelled. The scent of arousal was something Tamsin loved and she had to admit Evony was one of her favorite aromas. She didn't say anything as she leaned forward and ran the tip of her tongue along Evony's hard bud letting it linger on the tip.

"Oh fuck…" Evony kept her eyes on Tamsin's as she blonde leaned in over and over to lap at her teasingly and it took all of Evony's restraint not to grab her head and hump her face. She knew this was a game of wills and she would be dammed if she gave in so easily to Tamsin's teasing. Instead she opened her legs wider in expectation and closed her eyes when the blonde moved down and licked her opening roughly. Evony placed one hand on the top of Tamsin's head and massaged her scalp lightly as Tamsin began to fuck her slowly with her tongue.

BEEP

"Tamsin, Evony, Bo Dennis is here."

"Fuck…"

Tamsin stilled her movements and looked up at Evony who looked just as annoyed as she felt. She was expecting the brunette to shove her face back between her legs but instead Evony pushed her back and stood up smoothing out her skirt as she did so. Tamsin looked confused at what was happening and Evony just laughed mockingly as she looked down at her. "Get cleaned up and meet me in the lobby. Your new boss is here…"

Evony turned on her heel and walked out of the office leaving Tamsin completely dumbfounded. She sighed loudly as she stood up and reached for her shirt. She didn't appreciate being interrupted and by Bo Dennis of all people. For the first time in her life Tamisn hated the fact that she worked for silent investors and she sure as hell hated the fact that now her ex-girlfriend was one of those investors.

* * *

After finishing the call with Evony, Bo had turned around and headed to the club. She wasn't sure exactly what she was getting herself involved in and more importantly what Dyson had been mixed up in but a big part of her didn't care as she wanted to know more. She hit a few buttons on the dash again and drummed her steering wheel impatiently.

"Go for Kenzi…"

"Kenz…my friend. My good, good friend."

The raven hair woman rolled her eyes as she smiled and leaned back in her office chair. "Bo Dennis, what can I do for you?"

Bo smirked as she turned down the road the club was on. "I think it's time for us to have dinner. Can I interest you in joining me tonight at Soriano's?"

Kenzi was impressed at the offer of the upscale restaurant downtown. She flipped through her calendar and sighed lightly. "Seven sound good?"

Bo licked her lips. "It's a date. I'll have my assistant make reservations."

With that she hung up and pulled into the driveway of the club that she was now an investor in. She hung up the call and pulled into the parking noticing that the sweet Jaguar was there again. Bo fished her trusty black bullet out of her bag and took two hits of the wonderful powder before checking her appearance in the rearview mirror and exiting the vehicle. Bo locked her baby behind her before heading towards the entrance only to stop when she saw Lauren exiting.

"Bo…"

"Lauren…"

They looked at each other cautiously for a few seconds before Bo finally gave her a small smile. "How are you?"

Lauren rolled her eyes in irritation. "I'm fine Bo. Just leaving."

Bo was a bit shocked at the hostile tone she received from the blonde but she forged ahead anyway. "No clients today?"

The tone wasn't meant to be mocking but Lauren was still kind of in a funk from the past few days and she exhaled loudly. "No. Speaking of what are you doing here?"

Bo smirked a bit as she leaned on the railing near her. "I'm coming to get a tour of my investment."

Lauren looked confused. "What investment?"

Bo nodded towards the club. "Seems you can call me boss now."

Lauren opened her mouth but didn't say anything. She knew that Tamsin had investors in the club but she never knew who the investors were and it was awfully suspicious of Bo to suddenly become an investor right after being her client. Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the brunette. "Well as I understand it the investors are _silent_ partners so I don't think that will be happening anytime soon."

Bo grinned as she felt the cocaine kicking in and the feisty tone of Lauren's words. Bo took a step towards her and looked her up and down slowly. "You're right…I like it so much more when you're in charge."

Lauren bristled slightly at the tone of Bo's voice and she recognized the predatory gaze she was receiving from the brunette. Lauren backed up slightly and crossed her arms a bit tighter in front of her chest. "Funny, you didn't seem to enjoy it all that much last time. But, if you want more, you know how to find me."

Bo frowned. "Actually I don't."

Lauren huffed and nodded back towards the club. "Just ask one of your _employees_ to get a hold of me."

With that Lauren brushed past her and into the Jag that Bo had been appreciating earlier. The brunette watched her walk away with some disbelief at the cold and distant way Lauren had handled her just then and she shook her head. She didn't have time to figure out what happened right then though as the elevator arrived and she made her way up to the 2nd floor.

Outside Lauren sat in her car not moving a muscle. Her entire body tensed as she tried to put two and two together only to come up with five as the answer. She realized whoever the investors in the club were had to be rich and it finally dawned on Lauren that Evony could be the other investor. Her wealth was unmatched in this city and the bitch basically ran the town so it would make sense that she would buy into something like this. Lauren licked her lips angrily as she realized the two people she despised most right now were the ones who were funding Tamsin's club. She hated both brunette's for different reasons but it was really her anger towards Bo that caught her off guard.

Since she'd met the brunette her whole life had been turned upside down and after her interaction with Bo today she was certain the woman wouldn't be calling her anytime soon. Truth is Lauren didn't know how she felt about that and for the moment that fact was bothering her more than anything else. She knew there was a piece of the puzzle she was missing but she was honestly too tired and too exhausted to try and figure it out right now. All she wanted to do was go home, take a long hot shower and relax but before she could do that she had a stop to make. It wasn't often that Lauren found herself in this particular part of the city but for today, it was exactly where she needed to go.

* * *

"Bo…welcome…"

Evony's faux warm greeting agitated the brunette who walked into The Better Way still slightly confused by what she was doing there and more importantly what exactly that was with Lauren outside. Bo sighed as she rolled her eyes and gave Evony a tight smile. "I'm here…now what was so important that I had to come down here now?"

Evony smiled and guided Bo into the back offices ignoring the new receptionist who tried to give them a friendly smile. She ushered Bo into Dyson's old office and handed her the key to the door. "This was Dyson's space but as I understand it he was never here. However there may be things of his in there that might interest you so you should have a look around later."

Bo nodded and tucked the key into her bag. "That it? Cause I had places to be Evony."

The brunette laughed. "Always in such a rush…no wonder Tamsin didn't want to stay with you."

Bo growled. "What did you just say?"

Evony chuckled. "Sometimes you need to stop and enjoy the roses Bo. Now come, I want to show you the rest of the place." Evony guided Bo back to the lobby where Tamsin was waiting for them and making small talk with the receptionist. The young girl was obviously smitten with the tall blonde and both Bo and Evony rolled their eyes when Tamsin looked up.

"Ladies…"

Bo just smirked while Evony gave her an annoyed smile. "I thought we could show Bo the rooms…obviously we can skip room five isn't that right Bo?"

Evony kept her eyes on Tamsin as she said this and Bo looked up at the tall blonde slowly with a smirk. "Yeah I think I'm familiar enough with that one."

Tamsin bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying anything out of line and just nodded curtly instead. "Well, shall we?" She walked briskly down the hall and explained that each room belonged to one of the Dom's and it was theirs alone. She explained the clientele and how it all fit together and how being discrete was their top concern. Bo just nodded and followed along not really listening as the memories of her time with Lauren came back to her. "Can I see one?"

Tamsin stopped and sighed. "What?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "One of the other rooms…can I see one?"

Tamsin looked up and noticed the light was on in two of the eight remaining rooms. They had nine rooms total and with Lauren being gone the only other room that was available was the one belonging to Vex, and that sicko was more wacked out than he liked to admit. He hardly took clients as the ones he did take never returned but he had a handful of regulars, both men and women, that came back enough times for him to warrant him having his own space. Well that and big sister Evony demanded it leaving Tamsin no choice but to put up with the douchebag's antics. She sighed and unlocked room three holding the door open for Bo to enter.

"Holy shit…"

If she thought room five was daunting she was in no way prepared for the sight before her. There were four or five fucking machines of various types with various attachments on them scattered throughout the room including a few that she didn't even recognize what they were used for. The walls held a variety of restraints, whips, chains, gags, leathery looking costume things and something that Bo had to assume was some kind of Taser.

She looked at Tamsin with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Well, this must be quite the experience in here…"

Tamsin watched Bo walk around the room slowly and she turned to glare at Evony who was just smirking at her. Both women were still amped up from their earlier activities and Tamsin could tell by the look on Evony's face that she was still needing to finish what they started. Tamsin licked her lips as she looked at Bo with a coy smile. "You're welcome to try them out…"

Bo looked up with surprise at her words. "I don't think I'm quite ready for the experience that comes with this room."

Tamsin shook her head. "Not what I meant. I mean you can try them out now if you'd like. This room won't be in use until tomorrow."

Bo laughed. "That's okay…I think I get the gist of these things just from looking at them."

Tamsin looked at Evony and nodded towards Bo. The horny brunette smiled and licked her lips as she turned towards the newest investor. "She's right Bo, and take it from me, you should experience all they have to offer." She winked at Bo who looked at both of them like they were crazy.

"Maybe another time…I really have—"

"That wasn't an offer Bo."

The brunette looked at Evony with a raised eyebrow. "Well, contrary to popular belief I don't take directions that well. Now if you'll excuse me…"

She started to walk past them and out of the room but she stopped and smiled menacingly. She turned back to them slowly and bit her lip as she smiled. "Although, I may be interested in seeing a demonstration…and since you seem to have experience with them maybe you can show me?"

Evony grinned and nodded to Tamsin who rolled her eyes and nodded. The blonde walked over to the corner of the room and hit the switch turning the camera off and the light on outside the door indicating the room was in use. This room was the only one where the camera could be controlled from the inside as some of Vex's clients were a bit more…shall we say camera shy than others and given their stature in the community Vex wanted to ensure the club remained open.

Tamsin turned back to the women not really certain what to do at this point as Bo surely didn't know about her and Evony so she certainly couldn't just have her way with the brunette right then and there. Bo took a seat in the chair near the door, after inspecting it of course as to not be thrown off guard, and she nodded. "Go ahead."

Evony laughed and reached her hand out for Tamsin who looked from Bo to Evony slowly before walking towards her and taking her hand. Evony led Tamsin to the chair in front of her knowing it would have an effect as this particular chair was hooked up to a device that had both a dildo and a vibrator attachment and just sitting down got Tamsin excited as she'd used it with Evony previously. The brunette looked at Bo as she slowly slid her hand down Tamsin's top reaching in to cup her breast and pinch her nipple as she licked her lips. "What would you like to see?"

Bo felt her mouth suddenly go dry and she wasn't sure if it was the drugs in her system, the thought of watching these two go at it or the fact that she now knew for certain that Tamsin was a cheating bastard that got her excited. No way would Tamsin let Evony touch her like that unless she'd done it before and Bo just licked her lips as she leaned back. "Surprise me."

Evony hummed her approval and pinched Tamsin's nipple roughly before withdrawing her hand and standing up. "Very well…"

Evony hit a switch on the back of the chair and Bo could hear it hum as it started to vibrate causing Tamsin to lean forward slightly. What Bo couldn't see due to Tamsin sitting on it was the fact that the vibrator was hooked up to it and was pressed up against her opening through the seat of the chair. Evony used the remote control to turn up the force and Tamisn gripped the side of it lightly as she glared at Evony.

"It has a built in vibrator…probably my favorite piece in here…"

Bo nodded as Evony shut it off causing Tamsin to groan slightly at the loss of feeling between her legs. Evony smirked and ignored the glare the blonde was giving her as she walked over to the wall and plucked a pair of handcuffs off the wall. Tamsin was going to object but being handcuffed but Evony surprised her by slapping them on herself before walking over and taking Bo's hand. She pulled the brunette up and over to the bed where she pushed her down and straddled her as she caught her totally off guard.

"I understand your fascination with being restrained, women like us Bo…we thrive on control so giving it up or having it taken from us is a fucking aphrodisiac." Evony ground her hips into Bo who looked up at her with shock but instantly put her hands on her hips in reflex. Tamsin had retrieved one of the larger strapons and took off her pants and top as she joined the two brunette's on the bed. She didn't know what game Evony was playing with the other brunette but she was about to mark her territory and show Bo that she was the one who Evony belonged to, _she_ was the one who could make her cum like no one else.

Tamsin secured the harness carefully ensuring it was tight before reaching up and cupping Evony's backside under her skirt. Bo noticed the motion and wanted to laugh but the sight of the two women on top of her was slowly starting to drive her crazy. Tamsin looked down at Bo with dark eyes and a smirk on her lips. "And sometimes taking control is the best thing ever…"

She lifted Evony's skirt and moved her panties of out of the way in one motion as she slammed the dildo into her from behind causing the brunette to buckle over in pleasure. Bo had scooted up slightly as she wasn't totally sure what Tamsin was going to do so when Evony leaned forward she was almost face first in Bo's lap. Tamsin just winked at Bo as she started fucking Evony with vigorous thrusts and Bo watched in fascination as Evony tensed silently in pleasure but didn't say anything.

SLAP

Tamsin had smacked her hard on the ass and Evony cried out in pleasure as she moved back against the dildo that was moving in and out of her with hard thrusts. Bo wasn't sure what she should be doing right then but the sight and sounds of what was happening in front of her was turning her on quickly.

"Catch…"

Tamsin threw a small remote to Bo who looked at it carefully before turning the knob on it to the right. The reaction she got from both women amazed her and she licked her lips as she realized it controlled a vibrator in the dildo that must be hitting both of them simultaneously. She turned it farther to the right and watched as Tamsin faltered in her movements and Evony cried out loudly at the sensation on her pussy. Bo grinned and licked her lips.

"Stop."

Both women were panting at the loss of sensation and looked at her carefully. Bo told them to get undressed as she did the same before taking a seat at the head of the bed. Evony and Tamsin resumed their previous position and Bo smiled as she turned on the vibrator again but this time on low, just enough to get their attention. "Don't fucking move. Let's see if you were telling the truth about giving up that control Ev…"

It was taunting and Bo grinned as both Tamsin and Evony glared at her in frustration. Bo turned the dial up as far as it could go and her own clit jumped at the whimper that escaped the pair. She could see the wetness running down Evony's leg and she was certain Tamsin was in a similar state. Bo needed to cum but she was having fun with this so she set the remote down on the bed before sliding down and reaching between Evony's legs as she purred in her ear. "Mmm…feels like you were telling the truth…"

Evony moaned as Bo stroked her clit and it was taking everything she had not to rock back against the dildo that was buried deep inside her. Tamsin bit her lip as she felt Evony twitch slightly when Bo played with her clit causing the nub that was pushed up against her own clit to rub her slowly. Bo heard the gasp from Tamsin and she looked up at the taller blonde and smiled. She knew from previous experience that Tamsin liked to be tested in bed so she decided to play along and she moved behind her being sure to press herself up against the tall blonde and let her feel how hard her nipples were.

"Bo what are…"

Tamsin's sentence was cut short when Bo slid one finger into Tamsin from behind. She could feel the warm insides of her former girlfriend gripping her finger and it made her wet knowing that Tamsin's clit was being assaulted by the vibrator. She pumped a few times giving the blonde some relief but she stopped when she felt Tamsin starting to grip her harder. She pulled out after a few pumps and moved around to lick and bite Tamsin's nipple lightly knowing it would drive her crazy. Bo licked the tip as she looked up at the blonde and smirked. "You have more resolve than I remember Tamsin…shame I never got to experience this…"

Bo laughed as she moved back in front of Evony and turned the vibrator off as watched as the pair relaxed slightly. She moved down so that Evony was hovering over her pussy and she looked up at them with a smile. "Time to cum ladies…and Evony…you better not disappoint…"

With that she turned the vibrator back on full blast and threw the remote on the other side of the bed. Evony and Tamsin cried out as the vibrator came back to life and Tamsin immediately started pumping into Evony with everything she had. Evony wasted no time in leaning down and wrapping her lips around Bo's clit sucking hard before flicking it roughly over and over with her tongue.

All three ladies were moaning loudly and Tamsin groaned when her orgasm hit causing her to pump harder into Evony as she felt the resistance from the brunette's insides increase. Bo grabbed Evony's hair as she humped her face and in no time she was following the pair into a massive orgasm. The pair attached to the dildo were crying out as they started to spasm and Bo finally took pity on them as she reached over to shut off the vibrator. All three women collapsed on the bed and laughed at the absurdity of the situation but all highly satisfied at what just occurred.

Somewhere across town Vex watched the monitor in front of him with interest as he smoked his cigarette and laughed. If his sister wasn't involved he would have probably jacked off at what he just witnessed but seeing her being sandwiched between the pair put a damper on his situation. It was smart of Tamsin to shut off the main monitor but she didn't know he'd installed a camera directly over the bed so he got an up close and personal view of the events that had just transpired. He hit record on the computer and laughed to himself as the video downloaded giving him a copy of all the evidence he would need.

He put out his cigarette before reaching for his phone and dialing. The call was answered and Vex smiled as the file finished downloading on his computer. "Yeah, it's me. We need to talk. I have something that might strike your fancy…"


	9. You're Neither Friend Nor Foe

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters they belong to Showcase, Lost Girl, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

Vex was escorted back to the living room of the house. After his call he was immediately invited over to the house. This was going to be a big move for him. He'd been thinking of a way to get back at his sister and this was the perfect opportunity for him. Vex was tired of being short changed by her. The S&M club had been his idea yet she carried on about it like it had been hers and she even put her little pet in charge to run the damn place. Then on top of that Evony wouldn't let him get involved in the operations of her other business claiming that he was unreliable for her business and that he was a liability. But this time he would show her who the liability was. The man escorting him back walked into the room first announcing, "Ray there's some guy here to see you." There was a moment then the man waved him in and said, "Get in here."

Vex walked in and the man he was seeing was sitting on a couch then he gestured to the empty spot next to him remarking, "Vex have a seat. Hank can you get us two whiskeys?" The man that had brought Vex into the back room gave a slight nod then left. Raymond regarded the bizarre looking man walking over to the couch. This entire situation was having make some strange bedfellows, but the young woman said that he was small change compared to what she and the other federal agencies were gunning for and he was offered a deal he couldn't say no to considering it kept him out of prison. After Vex sat down Raymond rubbed his chin then asked, "I hope you didn't find the drive to tedious." Vex shook his head no. He was a bit unnerved by how nice Raymond was being to him and that was the thing that scared him the most. Raymond gave Vex a huge smiled and chuckled, "Well that's good to hear. I like coming out here in the winter. Provides me some serenity from the city."

Hank returned with their drinks and Vex took an eager gulp from his glass then he remarked, "I know what you mean mate. I sometimes like to go to a good rager and lose myself with a couple tabs of E and few girls." Vex chuckled as he thought about the last rave he had thrown. It was a wild event and he needed to throw another one.

Raymond smiled and shook his head. He was already annoyed with the man, but he had been intrigued by what Vex had for him. Raymond gave Vex a cordial smile as he condescendingly said, "What you find serenity in leaves an unsavoury taste in my mouth."

Vex guawffed then laughed, "Aww come on! You mean to tell me you that don't like to go out and take advantage of the pretty little things that indulge in your product?" Vex shook his head in disbelief, "You're a rare breed of drug dealer."

Raymond continued to look at Vex with a tight smile on his face. He may have done some underhanded things due to his business, but mixing with those who bought his product was beneath him. The only exception to that was Bo and that was only because he had big plans for her if only he could pique her interest enough. Done with having the aggravating man in his presence he asked, "What is it that you have for me?"

Being smart Vex knew better than to trying to irritate the man. They were in the middle of nowhere and he knew that the man had several henchmen around that would have no qualms of taking care of him. Vex reached inside his coat pocket and he pulled out a USB drive then as he handed it to Raymond he said, "That has some financial records and other things that I was able to access for the club and there is also some video footage on there that might be of interest for you." Vex got a slight grin on his face and added, "It's not my taste, but maybe it's yours."

Raymond took the USB stick from Vex, "Thank you. I will take a look at it and see if there is anything useful on it. If there is then you might have found yourself a spot within my organisation."

Vex lifted his glass, "Well cheers to that." He took a sip of his drink then bitterly commented, "I'm done being controlled by that frigid bitch and I would love to see her knocked so far off her damn pedestal."

Raymond took a casual sip from his glass then he smirked, "A little sibling rivalry?"

Vex snorted at the comment. No it wasn't sibling rivalry. It was Evony and her bull shit finally pushing Vex to the edge of whatever brink that he had and he was done. He would end the bitch and then he would dance on her metaphorical grave. He got a sadistic grin on his face. And if the bitch ended up in an actual one then he would dance on that too. Vex finished off his drink then placed on the coffee table before she lightly tapped the top of his thighs saying, "Well mate it's been a pleasure. You know how to contact me if you need more."

Raymond slowly leaned forward to place his glass on the coffee table then he got up and told Vex, "I do indeed. I'm glad our mutual friend got us in contact with each other. I'm certain we'll be able to achieve the goals for all those involved."

Vex really didn't care about the goals of anyone else he only cared about himself and destroying his sister. Vex gave the other man a placating smile. They shook hands then Vex left the man's house. Raymond twirled the USB drive in his hand as he contemplated the meeting. He still hadn't found out much about the young attorney. At least nothing that made him want to have her killed and have her body dropped into international waters. So for the moment he would continue to act like he was playing her game because not only did it benefit him it also destroyed his competition at the same time.

Vex was walking back to his Lamborghini Gallardo and he pulled out his phone then made a phone call. He pulled open the door when the phone was answered, "How'd the meeting go?"

Vex got in the car and pulled the door down, "Does it fucking matter? I gave him the information you wanted me to feed him. The plan is falling into place. You'll get your big takedown and I'll ruin my dear old sister."

Kenzi hummed into the phone then commented, "That aspect is, but there is a surprise element that I hadn't seen."

Vex switched over to the Bluetooth in his car and started it up then took off for the city. Being in the middle of nowhere was giving him a headache. "And what's this element of surprise that you hadn't been expecting?"

"Bo Dennis. She's been spotted at the club several times already and she was at your sister's place a few days ago and was there for an extended amount of time." Kenzi flipped through the surveillance photos that she had on her desk and stated, "I'm certain it's nothing but Bo trying to latch herself onto another rich person to suck dry. She'll be taken down with Raymond thanks to her little habit or I'll take her down for insider trading and fraud."

Vex snorted as he remembered the egotistical brunette. She deserved what she had coming to her too. Vex then grinned, "I think I might help you out on that front. Seems she's gotten herself a taste for a particular blonde who's significant other just so happens to be banging my sister."

Kenzi tossed a picture on top of her desk and asked, "Oh really? And what did you do Vex?"

Vex got a sadistic grin on his face, "Patience dear and we'll both get what we want and then some."

* * *

Lauren was on the upper deck of the boat that she and Tamsin owned. She was currently anchored a few miles outside of the harbour and there wasn't a lot of boat traffic out at this time of day. Lauren took a sip from the hot mug of tea that she was holding. Being on the boat in the middle of the water cleared her mind. Lauren had spent most of the day on the boat and she most likely would be spending the night on it. Lauren needed to work through her emotional state and she couldn't do that at home with Tamsin breathing down her neck nor could she do that her office because it was housed in the same building that the S&M club was housed in. This was Lauren's only escape from her girlfriend, her jobs, and more importantly Bo.

Lauren stared out at the water as she thought about Bo's new role in the club. Lauren wondered how the woman was able to get involved with it considering she had only been to the club twice. And the first time Bo didn't even know what the club was about. Lauren took a deep breath then slowly exhaled. Bo caused Lauren an inner turmoil that she thought she had repressed for years now. Bo threw caution to the wind and did whatever the hell she wanted to without any regards to the repercussions. Lauren, since she was younger, was always told by her parents that she was to act in a certain manner. No choice was ever her own. And even when she did break away from her controlling parents she fell into a series of relationships with controlling women. Lauren knew she was lucky to realise it and leave the situations before they got worse physically, but the emotional damage had been done.

Then she met Tamsin. Lauren had met Tamsin at a point in life where she had begun to repair the emotional trauma caused from her prior relationships and her parents. Lauren allowed Tamsin to maintain the dominant role in their relationship because it was something she didn't desire to have, but if she objected to something then she would. At some point though she repressed her emotional wounds and took on the role of Tamsin's girlfriend thus losing herself in their relationship. Again she lost control of her own life and was now allowing someone else to make choices for her. Tamsin had been the one to suggest that she worked at the club because it gave them the chance to spend more time together. And ever since that first night it did bring them together. Lauren had found an environment where she was in control, even if that was a lie, but when Lauren dominated a sub she was taken to a mental state she never went to in her real life. Knowing that she could be a controlling, cruel, and unforgiving bitch scared her, but at the same time it gave her a powerful rush. But Bo had destroyed that.

Lauren didn't want to control Bo and the way her emotional trauma came rushing to the surface when she was around the brunette made her completely unstable. When she had dominated Bo the lines blurred because she became so angry at the uninhibited way Bo lived her life. She was jealous and she took that out on the brunette. Lauren had thought she had broken the woman, but clearly it would take more than one session to break her, but it wouldn't be Lauren who did it.

Lauren sighed and she went down below to the galley to make herself a bowl of cereal. She really wasn't hungry, but she needed to eat something. Lauren sat down at the table with her notebook and a pen and as she ate she wrote. She needed to assess her own emotions and get a better handle on them if she was going to continue either of her jobs, but deep down inside she wanted to quit the dominatrix job because she no longer had a taste for it thanks to Bo. Lauren wrote Bo's name down in big block letters. She didn't know why the brunette was able to get under her skin like she had. Lauren barely knew the woman and she was an irritating drug addict. Lauren sat back against the bench then closed her eyes and she thought back to that night on the balcony. The look in Bo's eyes had captivated her. They were open and honest even though the woman was higher than a kite. Bo told her with one look what Tamsin could barely convey with words. Bo wanted her. And Lauren wanted Bo, but she didn't know to what extent. Lauren didn't know if this was because she wanted to dominate her to break or if she actually wanted to give herself over to Bo. It was all physical though there was no emotional aspect. The only emotional aspect there was, was the fact that Bo, just by living her life, opened up the emotional wounds in Lauren that still needed mending. Then there was Tamsin she would never do anything to hurt Tamsin intentionally. Tamsin was a sweet and caring girlfriend who was devoted to her which is why it had been easy to get lost in their relationship. But now that she was going through all this and her mental stability was far from okay Lauren didn't think it was fair to continue the relationship. She and Tamsin would have to talk about it. Lauren let out a sigh and reluctantly finished off the cereal before she decided to crash for the night. The emotional drain of analysing her feelings and emotions left her feeling tired. And as she got comfortable under the thick blanket she hoped tomorrow would be better and she was a lot more clearheaded.

* * *

Tamsin entered the house feeling more than sore after her strenuous afternoon with Bo and Evony then an evening with just Evony. Tamsin hoped Lauren wouldn't be too pissed at her for coming in too late. Then again she wondered if the blonde would even respond at all considering the way Lauren had been acting lately. Tamsin tossed her keys on the table in entry way then she headed upstairs. Lauren hadn't called her and Tamsin didn't call her because she had been indisposed, but also because she wanted to give Lauren some space. Tamsin got into the room and the bed was empty. Tamsin's eyebrow furrowed as she wondered where Lauren could be. She pulled out her phone and called Lauren's phone and there was no answer. She called the club and the receptionist told her Lauren hadn't been there since that afternoon. Then she called Lauren's office where she got no response. Instantly Tamsin had a thought. Tamsin called Evony and when she picked up she said, "Ready for more so soon?"

Tamsin was already boiling with anger, "What the fuck is Bo's number?"

Evony lightly laughed in her ear and wondered, "What's the matter darling? You want to have some fun with her on your own?"

"Lauren's not home and we all know Bo has a huge hard-on for Lauren." Tamsin growled. She was going beat the shit out of Bo and she didn't care if Bo was now the new investor in the club. If she touched her girlfriend Tamsin would resume what she had started that morning and kill her.

Evony laughed and remarked, "She does have a soft spot for the therapist doesn't she? Bo doesn't know where the therapist is sweetie."

"That's not what I fucking asked you Evony." Tamsin shouted into the phone getting fed up with the other woman's antics.

Evony didn't tolerate people yelling at her and she threatened, "Listen up sweetie, and listen up real good, Bo isn't fucking your precious girlfriend. Leave it at that and wait for your cute therapist to come home. Go anywhere near Bo and I will show you how replaceable you really are."

Tamsin stood there clenching her teeth together. Evony wasn't going to give her the information that she was looking for and she didn't give a fuck about Evony's threat. No one touched her girlfriend. Tamsin hung up on Evony and she ran downstairs and put on her motorcycle boots. She was going to scour the city looking for her girlfriend. And if she found her with Bo then she would show no mercy to either of them.

* * *

Lauren woke up a little past eleven the next day and when she looked at the clock on her phone to check the time she saw that she had more than several missed calls from Tamsin, a plethora of texts, and a dozen voicemails from the woman. She knew Tamsin had to have been worried about her because Lauren hadn't called the woman after their run in at the club yesterday. Lauren got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After she was promptly dressed Lauren headed back to shore. When she was back on shore Lauren headed home hoping that Tamsin would be there so they could talk, but Lauren knew that was highly unlikely because Tamsin was probably at the restaurant working on tonight's menu along with the upcoming weekend's menu.

Lauren was pulling into their driveway when she saw a small box in front of the garage door. After she parked she got the package then went into the house. Lauren examined the package as she walked into the kitchen. It was addressed to her and that was it. There was no return address. Lauren pulled a knife from the wood block and she opened up the box and once she moved the layer of bubble wrap all she found was a DVD with no label or writing on it. There was nothing else in the box. No invoice. No letter. Lauren looked at the disc with a puzzled look on her face, but she headed into the living room and popped the disc into the DVD player. Lauren turned on the TV and changed the input source then she hit play on the remote.

The video started and Lauren instantly recognised the room that was displayed on the TV. It wasn't designed exactly like her own room, but she could recognise the colour scheme. A sense of dread started to come over Lauren. She started to wonder if someone was blackmailing her, but she couldn't come up with any reason as to why anyone would want to blackmail her. After a few minutes of nothing change on the screen the door opened and in walked Bo, Evony, and Tamsin. Lauren just stood there in front of the television watching to see what happened, but the knot in her stomach got worse. As the video played out in front of her Lauren felt like she was going to be sick. The sight of the three women fucking angered Lauren and she was hurt. But she didn't analyse what hurt her more. Bo fucking someone else or Tamsin fucking someone else. Lauren did know what pissed her off and that was Evony. Lauren never trusted Evony and she knew the woman was an underhanded, pretentious bitch who did whatever to get what and where she wanted. Lauren was watching the interaction between Tamsin and Evony and the way they looked and touched each other sent off a huge warning in Lauren's mind and she clenched her jaw. This wasn't the first time for them. Lauren continued to stare at the screen in total shock and anger.

Tamsin pulled into the driveway and when she saw Lauren's car in the garage she quickly got out and ran into the house. Tamsin could hear the TV playing and she stopped to listen to try to figure out what Lauren could be watching, and the moaning emitting from the TV caused Tamsin to smirk. She thought Lauren was in a better mood and she was up for watching porn which could result in makeup sex. As Tamsin walked into the living room she found Lauren standing in front of the TV. It was weird because it didn't look like a rather good porn, but as she walked closer she realised it wasn't a porn. Tamsin stopped walking and her mouth hung open. She had turned off the cameras for this room. How had this been possible? Lauren had heard Tamsin walk in, but she wasn't ready to confront the woman. No quite yet. Lauren had been cheated on before, but she had been younger and didn't know how to handle the emotions that came from the betrayal of a lover. And when it happened then she had cried and took the blame for everything, but this time she wouldn't be taking any blame. In a controlled voice Lauren asked, "Did you have fun?"

Tamsin looked quickly at the back of Lauren's head then back at the screen then she hesitantly said, "Lauren it's not-"

"That's not answering the fucking question Tamsin." Lauren spat as she turned to face the other blonde. Tamsin looked worried and she had every reason to be Lauren was beyond pissed; she felt more than betrayed; and she felt stupid. But now she was going to see what Tamsin said to her and if all Tamsin did was lie to her then she was going to walk out of that door and not look back.

Tamsin bit her bottom lip then she narrowed her eyes at Lauren and accused, "How the hell did you get this? Are you checking up on me?"

Lauren scoffed as she realised Tamsin was trying to place the blame on her, "Fuck you Tamsin. How long have you and Evony been fucking? And how long have you and Bo been fucking?" As soon as she said the words Lauren felt betrayed by the brunette even though she had no reason to feel that way.

Tamsin picked up the TV remote and turned off the obscene video then said, "It was one time Lauren. And Bo and I have never-"

Lauren was walking away from Tamsin and as she moved into the kitchen she yelled, "You're fucking lying Tamsin." Lauren turned and glared at her, "Have you forgotten that I am a trained therapist? The way you touch her and look at her in that video you-" Lauren paused then she softly chuckled, "You love her and I'm an idiot for not realising it sooner."

Tamsin scoffed. She didn't love Evony, but she did enjoy the woman's many connections. Tamsin walked forward and said, "I don't love her Lauren. I love you. And that was the first time I-"

"Stop lying to me Tamsin." Lauren took a deep breath then offered, "How about for once in your pathetic life you try telling the truth."

Tamsin was done with trying to placate Lauren's feelings. If she wanted the truth then she would get the truth, but not without exposing a few of Lauren's dirty secrets as well. Tamsin softly snorted then smiled, "You want the truth babe then I'll give it to you. But first answer me this. You've been a dominatrix for two years and yet after your appointment with Bo you completely go off the rails. Why? Another question while you're answering that one, why did you turn off the cameras?"

Lauren glared at Tamsin. She had never told Tamsin about her emotional instability or anything about her past. Lauren scoffed and remarked, "It doesn't fucking matter Tamsin." She turned to leave the house commenting over her shoulder, "I hope you and Evony are happy together."

"And what are you going to do Lauren? Go running to the drug addict who will use you and toss you away like a piece of garbage?" Tamsin shot back. There was no way she was going to let her leave because then that would give Bo the opportunity to take Lauren away from her.

Lauren laughed at the fact that Tamsin had immediately gone straight to Bo. There was something about the brunette that Tamsin found threatening and Lauren was going to use it to her advantage. Lauren smirked, "If I do run to Bo Tamsin I'm certain she'll get parts of me that you've never gotten. And she'll probably use me in ways I've only faked with you." Lauren grinned as she shrugged, "So what if she throws me away? At least I know she'll give me the satisfaction you think you give me. Bo lives her life without any regards to anyone else. I understand that. But you Tamsin, you live your life in shady underhanded ways that are eventually going to come back to bite you in the ass." Lauren gave Tamsin a once over then remarked, "And I don't want to be anywhere near that fire when you burn baby."

Lauren walked out of the living room and headed out the door. Tamsin stood there seething with anger. Lauren was gone and from that little speech of hers, she was gone for good. Tamsin stared at the blank TV. Tamsin wondered who the hell had sent that DVD. There were only three people in that room and the other two occupants had more than enough reason to send a DVD to Lauren. Bo wanted Lauren for herself, and Evony wanted Tamsin. But Evony wouldn't do something that stupid because it would jeopardise her or her company. And Bo didn't have access to the club's video equipment. Tamsin scoffed and shook her head. She was going to pay Evony a surprise visit.

* * *

Lauren was driving down the road that headed into the city and she called the service's receptionist. The woman picked up and she demanded to be put through to Bo. The phone rang a few times then was picked up by a laughing Bo, "Hello?" Lauren grit her teeth together and she was quite for moment and Bo repeated herself this time in a harsher tone, "Hello?"

"I hope you enjoyed your fucking afternoon yesterday." Lauren stated through clenched teeth.

Bo was currently in bed with two blondes, but she quickly ignored them when the caller started speaking, "Who is this?"

Lauren bit her bottom lip and asked, "Who the fuck do you think it is? Did you enjoy your afternoon with Tamsin and Evony yesterday?"

Bo got a smug smile on her face as she answered, "Matter of fact yes I did. I can see why you got into the gig now. It's quite a rush."

Lauren continued to glower as she drove, "Did you send me the fucking DVD of you three fucking yesterday?"

Bo sat up and she sat on the edge of the bed letting the bed sheet fall away from her naked body, "There is a video of that? How much do I need to pay to get a copy of that?"

Bo's chuckle echoed through Lauren's car and Lauren inquired, "You didn't send that video to me to break Tamsin and I up?"

Bo stopped laughing. This phone call was getting more interesting. "No Lauren I didn't send a fucking DVD. If I wanted you I would have gotten you outright. I make my motives obvious."

Lauren took a deep breath then quietly stated, "It hurt seeing you with them Bo."

Bo chuckled then got out of bed. One of the blondes asked where she was going and ignored the woman as she headed into the master bathroom. Bo closed the door and said, "Yeah well it hurt when Tamsin kicked my ass because of you Lauren. Why are you telling me this?"

Lauren had no idea why she was telling Bo this. A part of her wanted to see if Bo actually cared about her or if she was just another conquest to the woman. While another part of her just wanted the woman to know that she wanted her. Lauren sighed heavily and commented, "It doesn't matter and I'm sorry about the Tamsin thing."

This phone call was becoming more interesting to Bo and she didn't know what the blonde was going for. Bo had heard the defeated tone in Lauren's voice and for some reason it made her worry. Feeling awkward Bo asked, "Are you okay?"

Lauren began to laugh. She had a drug addict asking if she was okay. No she was far from okay, but there was no point in telling Bo that. Bo didn't genuinely care and maybe that was what she needed. To unload on someone who gave no fucks about her or how she ended up. Someone who only cared about themselves and pretended to care about her. "If I tell you anything Bo, I need you to be high."

Bo was stunned by the request but she smirked, "You don't have to ask me twice. Why don't you come over and we'll talk and you can unload on me."

Lauren chuckled and remarked, "Bo you don't have to pretend that you care. You not caring is the reason why I want to talk to you. You have nothing to gain and nothing to lose. And honestly the fact that all you care about is yourself makes this a perfect situation for me."

The fact that Lauren wanted to use her because she was an emotionless asshole didn't sit well with Bo. If it had been anyone else Bo would have taken it as a compliment. But this was Lauren. The very woman that plagued her existence for days now. And the fact that it bothered her irritated Bo and she spat, "You're the only one who's winning in this little situation angel. What's in it for me?"

Lauren hadn't thought about Bo wanting anything in return, but then again she should have known. Keeping an open mind Lauren asked, "What do you want?"

Bo smiled then ran the tip of her tongue across her teeth before she said, "I want you in your little room of fun."

"I don't do the submissive role." Lauren quickly stated. Even thinking about submitting to someone in that environment made her palms sweaty.

Bo chuckled and told her, "Not you. Me."

Lauren got a confused look her face and she asked, "Why? Bo I went too far with you. You should never want to go back to that place.""

Bo leaned back against the bathroom counter and grinned, "What can I say….I'm a masochist for your brand of torture."

There was no way Lauren could assume her dominate role with Bo again. She was afraid of losing it again. "No Bo. I'm not going to do that. I went too far last time and I don't trust myself to keep my control."

Bo was getting frustrated. She had the perfect opportunity to get what she had been craving, but the woman who dole out the punishment she was aching for was refusing to give it to her. "Fuck your control Lauren. You're giving me something I'm asking for. So do it." Bo argued. She wasn't used to someone telling her no and she especially didn't like it when it was involved sex.

Lauren stood firm in her argument and shot back, "No Bo. And if that the case then so be it."

She was about to end the call when Bo said, "Lauren wait." Bo was surprised by how quickly she had responded to Lauren giving up. It was something about this woman that was completely unsettling Bo and she wanted to just forget about her. But at the same time she needed her and Bo had never needed anyone before. "Just come over and we'll talk about it."

Lauren was surprised that Bo had invited her over and she nervously asked, "Are you sure Bo? We can just meet somewhere-"

"No come to my place. I'll get high. You'll drink and you'll talk. And while you drink and talk I'm hoping you'll lose your inhibitions then maybe you show me your dark side." Bo said turning around and looking at herself in the mirror.

Lauren hesitantly bit her lip. Bo would give her what she needed and once she had had all the emotional baggage off her chest then she could forget about the brunette. Lauren sighed out, "Send me your address."

Bo grinned and said, "I will and give me a half hour to clean up."

Lauren knew she was talking about getting rid of the woman that she was currently with. Lauren shook her head and told her, "Okay."

They disconnected and Bo was on cloud ten because not only was she going to be getting what she had been wanting from Lauren, but she also would plant the seeds that would make the blonde hers and Tamsin would have no chance of getting her back.

Lauren nervously pulled into the long driveway of Bo's elaborate mansion. She wasn't a hundred percent certain why she was at brunette's home. She knew on some level it was because she wanted to do something that would get back at Tamsin then on the other side of it was the fact that she really wanted to see Bo. Lauren parked behind the sleek black Masarati that was in the driveway. During to the front door Lauren thought about turning around and making a mad dash back to her car and leaving. But she didn't and right when she was in front of Bo's door she hesitated a moment then rang the door bell. Bo opened the door a few seconds later and she got a big smile on her face, "Lauren. Nice to see you made it." Bo moved out the way, "Come in."

Lauren slowly crossed the threshold and as she was taking off her coat she remarked, "You have a nice place."

Bo closed and locked the door then she helped Lauren with her coat saying, "It does its job." Bo hung up Lauren's coat and asked, "I pulled out a white wine is that okay?"

Lauren looked at Bo and said, "Actually can I get a glass of vodka on ice please?"

Bo nodded and she headed over to the bar that was situated in the corner of the living room saying over her shoulder, "Have a seat and get comfortable. I've already broke out the powder if you're interested."

Lauren walked into the sitting area and she saw the baggie full of coke along with the residue of the powder on the glass table and she declined, "No thank you. I like being fully coherent of my surroundings."

Bo chuckled as she got Lauren's drink then remarked, "That's probably your problem. If you let go of your surroundings they wouldn't affect you like they do."

Lauren tilted her head then asked, "Are you trying to say, in your own fucked up way, that if I were on drugs you, Tamsin, and Evony having a three-way at the club wouldn't have bothered me so much?" Lauren shook her head incredulously and commented, "No I think it would still have the same effect on me. Also how the hell could you do that?"

Bo walked into the sitting area with Lauren's drink and as she handed it to the blonde she stated, "What can I say, I enjoy a good fucking. And no I'm saying if you did drugs you would give less of a fuck about the things that bother you."

"Is that why you do coke?"

Bo chuckled as she eyed the baggie on the glass coffee table. She licked her lips in anticipation of getting more in her system, but she held off to answer Lauren's question, "I do coke because it's fun. Even without it I've never given a fuck and look where it has gotten me." Bo turned to the coffee table and she poured a little coke on the glass table top, "Why does me fucking Evony and Tamsin bother you so much?"

Lauren watched as Bo meticulously prepared the white poweder into two neat little lines. She was mildly fascinated by the almost ritualistic manner Bo handled the substance. Lauren took a drink from her glass then said, "I didn't think Evony would be your type and Tamsin for obvious reasons."

Bo softly chuckled. Tamsin wasn't an obvious reason because there was no way Lauren cared that much for her. Bo picked up the metal tube and twirled it between fingers and before she snorted up the two of the three lines that she had made she pointed out, "Pussy is pussy baby. And I'm not going to turn it down because of its owner. That's no way to live life." Bo snorted up one of the lines much to Lauren's fascination then she added, "Plus you don't give a fuck about Tamsin. I don't know what it is, but I just get the feeling you don't. If you did you would have known that she was fucking Evony these last two years." Bo snorted up another line then finished, "Then again maybe you did know and just allowed it to happen. I'm not the one here who is a shrink."

Bo snorted up the third line and after she did it she sniffed to clear her nasal passage then she sat back against the couch then closed her eyes as she waited for the magic to take over. Lauren regarded Bo and she was completely fascinated by how the woman said whatever she was thinking. Everything the brunette had said hit home and it made Lauren uncomfortable. Lauren set her glass on the table and she told Bo, "I didn't know about them and I did, or do, care about Tamsin. How did you know about them?"

Bo looked over at Lauren and Lauren could slowly see the effects of the drug taking over. Bo got a cocky grin on her face, "Tamsin fucked Evony when we were dating."

"And you didn't say anyt-" Lauren stopped as she realised who she was talking to, "Never mind then. Why don't they just do whatever?"

Bo was riding her high and she honestly didn't want to talk about Tamsin and Evony. Instead she wanted to talk more about the very interesting blonde on the couch with her. "What's done is done Lauren. Let's talk about why you're here." Lauren broke eye contact from Bo and Bo chuckled, "Aw don't get shy now."

Lauren picked up her glass and she took a drink then she stood up to pace as she told Bo, "I'm not getting shy." Lauren glanced at Bo who was watching her every movement. "You're practically a stranger and I came over here with every intention of just letting out everything I needed to say, but I don't think I can."

Bo let her eyes flutter close as she hit an intense part of her high, "Why? Worried I'll judge you or something?" Bo cracked one eye open and she saw that Lauren was looking at her. Bo smirked, "Don't worry Lauren. I don't give a fuck. Talk or don't talk that's on you not me. I'm sitting here higher than a kite and in the presence of a beautiful woman. My day has already been made."

Lauren didn't want to talk. Not yet. She had come to a conclusion while looking at how relaxed Bo had seemed on her high and she just wanted to experience that. Even if just for a little while. Lauren went over and sat down next to Bo then said, "Bo…"

Bo opened her eyes and took a deep breath then asked, "Yeah Lauren?"

Lauren ran her hand through her hair as she eyed the white powder on the glass coffee table. If she did this she knew there would be no turning back from it. But she just wanted to feel nothing for once in her life. And on some sick level she trusted Bo. Lauren looked at Bo and stated, "I want you to get me high."

Bo grinned and remarked, "Look at you coming out of your shell."

Lauren rolled her eyes in annoyance and told her, "I'm not coming out of my shell. I just-" She let out a frustrated sigh and divulged, "I just don't want to feel anymore. I'm tired of feeling and I've been feeling everything because of you. And because you're the cause of it I feel you should be cure of it."

Bo sat up on the couch to look Lauren in the eyes. She saw the tired look in Lauren's eyes that had a mixture of defeat in them and Bo instantly realised she didn't like that look in the blonde's eyes. And she for damn sure didn't like being the cause of it. Bo gently took hold of Lauren's chin so she could look her directly in the eyes and she quietly asked, "Lauren what did I do?"

Lauren's eyes began to tear up and she jerked her head away from Bo's delicate touch and scoffed, "Fuck repercussions remember? It doesn't matter Bo."

Bo remembered her motto quite well and it may not matter to Lauren, but it mattered to Bo. The more time she spent around this woman the more she felt something other than wanting Lauren. Seeing the blonde broken touched something in her that affected her drugged out mind greatly and she took Lauren's hand and told her, "I'm not getting you high and in this moment I care about the repercussions. I care about you Lauren."

Lauren ruefully chuckled. Leave it to her to reach the conscience of a drug addict. Lauren looked at Bo and she couldn't hold back the tears as she stated, "Make me forget Bo. Make me forget everything."

Bo didn't know if Lauren meant the coke and if she did Bo wasn't going to give her that. Bo was going to give her something that she had never felt to give another person before. And that was herself. Bo took Lauren's hand and got up saying, "Come with me."

Lauren reluctantly got up not certain where Bo was taking her. They headed up the stairs and walked down the hall to Bo's room. Bo turned on the lights in the room to a dim level and as she closed the door Lauren asked, "What are we doing Bo?"

Bo walked over to Lauren and took her hands and said, "I'm not to entirely sure." Bo looked into Lauren's eyes and the unguarded, hesitant look in them made Lauren bite her bottom lip as she thought that it might be possible that Bo actually cared for her. But she wondered why. "But if you want to forget whatever demons you're facing Lauren then I'm willing to help, but I won't get you high to do that."

Lauren couldn't help but to chuckle, "You won't get me high, but you plan to screw my brains out."

Bo couldn't understand why seeing a broken Lauren affected her so much. If this was anyone else she would have taken advantage of the situation gotten them high before she fucked them then toss them away like yesterday's garbage. But with Lauren she didn't want to see her fall from her moral path and into coke. And if Lauren didn't want to have sex then they wouldn't, but Bo wasn't going to toss her aside. Bo reached up and slowly brushed away a lock of Lauren's hair then caressed her cheek, "If you don't want to have sex Lauren then we don't have to. But I'm going to be here for you."

Looking into Bo's eyes Lauren started to lose control of the firm hold that she had on her emotions. This wasn't what she had been expecting from Bo. She hadn't been expecting an honest and caring Bo and it's because of that genuine display of compassion Lauren broke down and four days worth of emotional torment hit her like a ton of bricks. When Lauren started crying Bo instantly had her arms around her. She had never comforted anyone before and it felt awkward and it unnerved her a bit, but holding a crying, broken Lauren made Bo forget about how she felt and her only concern was the crying blonde in her arms. Bo navigated them to her bed and as she laid there holding Lauren she made a silent resolution that Lauren would never be this broken ever again. At some point Lauren's sobs had subsided and her breathing evened out indicating that she had fallen asleep. Bo stayed with Lauren and eventually she fell asleep with a whole new set of emotions swirling around in her that she had never felt before.


	10. Hedging The Bet

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

Lauren moaned softly as she stretched out her tired muscles and arched her back. For the first time in a long time she felt rested and she took her time lazily opening her eyes and enjoying the quietness of the moment. It had been a long time since the blonde had felt this relaxed and she could quite put her finger on it but waking up this morning she felt different. Not safer or happier…just different. As if she were waking from a thousand year sleep and could see clearly for the first time.

"Hey…have a good sleep?"  
Lauren's serene bubble burst in an instant when she took in the sight before her. Bo was sitting on the small lounge chaise in her room leaning over a small table currently using a razor to cut the pure white powder into four even lines. Lauren frowned as she sat up a little and watched Bo lean over them only to have the powder disappear up her nose in an effortless fashion. She leaned back with a lazy smile and wiped her nose slightly before locking eyes with Lauren and giving her a predatory smile.

The blonde tensed slightly as she pulled the cover up around her waist a bit. She wasn't sure when she climbed under the blankets but apparently Bo didn't seem to mind so she was going to use the physical protection for emotional safeguarding as well. She raised an eyebrow at Bo but didn't say anything which made the brunette chuckle. "You look good in my bed."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Isn't the line - you look good waking up in my bed?"

Bo laughed loudly and shook her head as she slowly made her way over to where the blond was sitting. Lauren watched her carefully but didn't flinch when the brunette sat on the edge of the bed next to her and leaned into her slightly letting her voice drop a bit. "No, waking up implies departure after a night of fun. There have been enough blondes and brunettes and red heads that looked good waking up and even better walking out the door but that's not who I'd compare you to. I didn't get my fun so you shouldn't get your departure."  
Lauren huffed and pushed the covers back to climb out the other side. "Nice. I can't believe I fell for your shit Bo. What was that yesterday? If this is how you really are, _who_ you really are then why were you—"

Bo sighed as she reached out for Lauren's hand to still her movements. The blonde abruptly stopped talking as Bo pulled her back and for a second she thought Bo was going to kiss her but instead she gasped as the cocaine laced razor Bo still had in her hand was brought up to her cheek and Lauren could feel the faintest of pressure from the brunette's surprisingly steady hand as the blade toyed with her smooth skin.

"Tell me Doctor…have you ever wondered what it would be like to truly let go? To not give a damn about anything or anyone? I mean everyone else around you does. The people you know, you trust, they're all living a lie. What does it feel like Lauren? To know that your entire life is a lie? What does it feel like to know that the precious façade you work so hard to uphold is nothing more than smoke and mirrors?"

Bo ran the blade of the razor down her cheek carefully and over her chin down to her neck. She smiled as Lauren sat perfectly still knowing one little twitch could result in major blood loss if Bo decided it should. It was a game of chicken and an exercise in trust that Lauren wasn't that comfortable participating in. She knew Bo had just inhaled a lot of the drug that she was beginning to loathe and she wasn't sure how easily the brunette could be set off.

Lauren ground her teeth together as she looked at Bo carefully and whispered softly. "Fucking miserable."  
Bo hummed as she nodded and ran the blade over Lauren's skin carefully. She had no intention of hurting the blonde but the situation she found herself in was turning her on tremendously and she now wanted to push the envelope until the blonde told her to stop. Bo licked her teeth as her eyes followed the blade slowly before looking back up at Lauren. "Then let me be your escape."  
It was said so softly that Lauren almost missed it but she could hear the sincerity in Bo's voice. Behind the attitude and the drugs and whatever else the brunette was feeling at the moment was the truth. It was the sincerity she'd heard in Bo's voice last night and once again Lauren was confused as she didn't know what to do with the woman in front of her. One part of her needed to get Bo out of her system while the other part of her needed the brunette to fight. To prove to her that she was serious about what she was feeling and more importantly to prove to Lauren that she was worthy of fighting for.

"I can't…"

Bo frowned. "Why?"  
A single tear rolled down Lauren's cheek as she stayed perfectly still trying to not let the weight of the past few days settle down on her again. "Because you would break me."

A quiet washed over the pair as they shared a brief moment of understanding before it was shattered by Bo's smirk. "We bend and then we break. Some of us in half, some into a million pieces."  
Lauren snorted. "What kind of psychological bullshit is that Bo?"  
The brunette sneered a bit as she ran the razor back up Lauren's neck to her pulse point. "The kind that reminds us we're alive. Just like this razor…one move is all it takes. You want freedom I can give it to you…"

Lauren looked terrified for a moment before the anger washed over her and she pushed Bo's hand away roughly. "You are fucking crazy Bo. Or is this the high as a kite and strung out version of you I'm dealing with?"

Bo chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Careful Doctor, it almost sounds like you care. Not sure about what because after all we're hardly friends and I don't think lovers exactly applies, but I will admit you are one hell of an escape and I'm simply offering to repay the favor."  
Bo wasn't sure what triggered her change in attitude just then but suddenly she had the overwhelming urge to push the blonde to her breaking point. Since that fateful day Lauren had her in the club Bo had wanted an opportunity to extract her revenge. She'd initially thought it was simply a sexual game that had piqued her interest but sitting here with Lauren she could sense it was more. She wasn't sure what to do with these emotions that were stirring inside but one thing was for sure. She needed to break the blonde emotionally if only to help her pick up the pieces. It was crazy and fucked up and probably doomed for failure, but like everything else in life, Bo was not going to back down just because something was a challenge.

Lauren looked at her with disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about Bo?" She scrambled off the bed and stood there seething as she narrowed her eyes at the brunette who simply began to laugh. Lauren could feel her blood boil at the bi-polar reaction she was getting from the brunette and she was tired of everyone fucking with her. First Tamsin, and apparently Evony, and now Bo. Lauren wasn't sure when it would all stop but she was fucking done.

"Calm down Lauren. See maybe this is your problem…if you weren't wound so tight you'd actually see the things going on around you."  
Lauren ground her teeth angrily. "And if you weren't so strung out all the time you might have a little tact about things."  
Bo laughed louder as she sat back and looked at Lauren with amusement in her eyes which only served to piss the blonde off even more. "Tact is for the weak. I'm a pretty simple person Lauren, what you see is what you get. But not you…no you're a fucking enigma. Layers upon layers that you pick and choose to show when it suits you. So tell me Doctor…what layer is this? The innocent girl with the outstanding pedigree who will happily come to rest on her cheating ass bag of a girlfriend's arm whenever she's needed or the controlled dominatirx I met in the club who doesn't take shit from anyone. Or is there another layer we have yet to see?"

Lauren felt tears forming behind her eyes and it was pissing her off beyond belief. They were tears of anger, tears of frustration and most importantly tears of shame because most of what Bo said was true and more than anything she envied the carefree way the brunette in front of her could live her life. "Fuck you Bo. You think you're so high and mighty and everyone is beneath you well let _me_ tell _you_ something, you're not. You're just a strung out coke head like the other dozens of clients I've seen before. The drug is your escape, it helps you feel invincible when in reality it is your biggest downfall. And you want to talk about smoke and mirrors? This confidence you have, this silly arrogance you display. It's _fake_ Bo. It's a cover for the pathetic, vulnerable, scared person you are on the inside and projecting these thoughts onto others isn't going to solve your problems."

She was seething as she glared at Bo whose smile had fallen a bit but not disappeared completely and instead resembled more of a smirk which only fueled the blonde's rage. She could literally feel every fiber in her body pulse with a rage that she couldn't identify and she stared at the brunette with a blank look on her face. When she spoke her voice came out low and controlled and it scared her how distant she sounded in this moment. It was different than when she was at the club…that was an act and she could deal with the part she played so well but here, in this moment, Lauren couldn't even recognize herself. "You are a shell of a human Bo, and maybe that's why you don't value people and have anyone in your life that you can say you truly love. You're dead inside Bo, and it's sad to see you live like that."

Bo rose off the bed slowly and made her way over to the blonde with a dangerous look in her eye. Lauren backed up slowly as Bo got closer since she wasn't sure exactly what the woman was capable of. Bo's lip curled when Lauren backed up into the wall and she knew the blonde was trapped. She put one arm on the wall next to Lauren's head and leaned into her slightly as she let her free hand run up the blonde's leg slowly. "You think you have me all figured out don't you? You may be right you may not be but I hope you realize one thing. You and I are not so different so those things you loathe about me, the things you think make me less than…they are the same things you see in yourself. My drug of choice is just that, drugs, but yours is different. Yours is this fucked up existence you live in. To the outside world you're perfect. Beautiful, charming, smart, nice. But you and I both know the real you is repressed. It's the dark, twisted woman I met at the club and if I were a betting woman I would say I've only seen the tip of the ice berg. But don't worry Doctor, your secret is safe with me."

Lauren gasped slightly as Bo's hand made its way up past the apex of her thighs and brushed the bottom of her breasts lightly. Bo let out a small chuckle as she pushed off the wall and turned around to walk away. As Lauren watched her go she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and felt her hands ball into fists. She growled as she barked at Bo's retreating form. "You don't know shit about me Bo Dennis. And fuck you for thinking you do."

Bo slowed but didn't turn around and she smirked as she walked out of the room. She had accomplished her mission and now she was ready to see if breaking the blonde emotionally would pay dividends or be her greatest downfall.

* * *

"Evony! Open the fucking door."  
The blonde growled as she banged on the very expensive door that opened after a few minutes with a very annoyed looking Evony standing on the other side. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"  
Tamsin grunted as she brushed by and walked in heading straight for Evony's alcohol supply. She poured herself a glass of the very expensive scotch sitting on the cabinet and downed it in one gulp before taking a big breath and pouring another. Evony watched her with a raised eyebrow before walking over to her and giving her an irritated look. "By all means, help yourself. I mean the stuff is only three grand a bottle."

Tamsin wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "With the amount of money I make for you I don't think that's a problem."

Evony smirked and ran her hand lightly down Tamsin's hair onto the shoulder of her jacket. "No, it's not darling. So not that I don't love surprises but why are you here?"

Tamsin set the glass down loudly and looked over at her carefully. "Lauren knows."  
Evony's eyebrows went up slightly. "Knows what Tamsin? I'm not a mind reader—"  
Tamsin slammed her hand down on the glass counter. "About the day at the club Evony. _Someone_ sent her a video of our little encounter."

Evony looked surprised and laughed slightly. "Well, that must have been quite the show. So what's the problem Tamsin?"  
The blonde glared at her and laughed sarcastically. "Are you kidding me? What do you _think_ the fucking problem is Evony?"

The brunette laughed as she reached across Tamsin slowly for the bottle of scotch. "Don't tell me she lost her shit and left you because of that one time. I mean really Tamsin, if she's that fragile maybe it's better she left now."

SLAP

Evony held her face where the blonde had slapped her and Tamsin pointed her finger in the brunette's face menacingly. "Don't you ever fucking talk about her like that Evony. You don't know shit about her."  
Evony snarled slightly as she rubbed her cheek. "Neither do you apparently. Where do you think she ran off to Tamsin? It's no secret she has an interest in our newest investor."

Evony smirked as she looked at Tamsin who was absolutely seething. Lauren deciding to leave was just an added benefit that Evony hadn't imagined would ever happen as a result of Tamsin working at the club and she was trying to decide how to play this situation. She'd first brought Tamsin into the business as an excuse to spend some time with the woman and give her an excuse for when they hooked up but when Lauren had found out she'd surprised Evony. Showing interest in the club and what it offered was intriguing to Evony and when she discovered Lauren was good at Evony relished in the irony of the situation. She never rubbed it in Tamsin's face though as she knew doing so wouldn't get her anywhere but now that the good Doctor had walked away from Tamsin she would take delight in pointing out to the taller blonde how ridiculous this whole situation was.

Tamsin growled as she took a step towards the woman who was practically gloating in her face. "Seems your plan worked then Evony. Congratulations."

The lithe brunette looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean my plan?"  
Tamisn huffed. "Cut the bullshit Evony. I know it was you who gave her that tape."

Evony laughed and sipped her scotch. "Sweetie, as much as I would love to take credit for this shit storm it wasn't me. Why on earth would I do that knowing it would jeopardize my club?"

Tamsin looked at her with disbelief. "What do you mean jeopardize your club?"  
Evony rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'm really that naïve Tamsin? I know you told her everything…well almost everything." She smirked a bit as she gave Tamsin a knowing look and licked her lips as she continued. "Which means she knew about the complicated financial situation we have set up there. If I gave her enough motive you and I both know she could do some serious damage."

Tamsin shook her head. "She didn't know. Until Bo became an investor she had no idea the club was funded by private investors."

Evony contemplated this information curiously before looking at Tamsin with a devious smile. "Then I guess it would seem like something I would do. After all its sole purpose would be to split you two up but you know me Tamsin, that would have been too easy. I like the chase." She had moved slightly closer to Tamsin as she spoke and she punctuated her sentence by brushing her lips against Tamsin's ear before leaning back and sipping her scotch. She looked at Tamsin with a smirk as the blonde pondered what she said.

It made sense to Tamsin that this didn't quite have Evony's flare and she nodded slightly. She looked at the brunette with a raised eyebrow. "Well someone wanted us apart. And aside from me and you there was only one person in that room."

Evony laughed. "Do you really think that strung out bitch has it in her to have done this?"

Tamsin shrugged slightly. "If she didn't then someone else did. The games are over Ev, someone wants us to go down in flames. The only question is who and more importantly…why?"

The brunette finished her drink and ran her hand down Tamsin's arm lightly. "Go home Tamsin. Figure out how to grovel to the Doctor. We need to know what else she knows. I'll make a few calls and see if we can't figure out who is behind this."  
Tamsin sighed and nodded as she stood up. "Lauren's not exactly going to forgive and forget."  
Evony laughed. "Well as I recall you can be quite convincing when you want to be. Especially when you beg." She winked at the blonde who rolled her eyes before turning and leaving in the same fashion she'd entered. Evony watched her leave with a mischievous smile on her face assuring Tamsin she would take care of it. It was only when the door slammed shut behind the very irate blonde did Evony's face fall. She set her drink down gently before standing up and sauntering upstairs into her study. If Tamsin was telling the truth about Lauren not knowing anything about the club's financials then there was only one person who would be ballsy enough to fuck with her. She picked up her phone and punched a few buttons on the screen angrily before bringing it to her ear.

"Yeah?"  
"What the _fuck_ did you do?"

* * *

Kenzi sighed as she sat at her desk looking at the pile of notes and folders strewn haphazardly across the large space. She picked up a few files containing some financial statements and surveillance photos and she shook her head. Something wasn't adding up and it was driving her crazy knowing it was right in front of her face. For years she had been trying to figure out how to cut her ties with Bo Dennis and bring the cocky stock broker down once and for all and she knew she was right on the cusp of doing so.

One photo stood out from the rest and it caught her eye immediately. She looked over the photo carefully and took in all the detail it had to offer. Kenzi stared at the blonde figure sitting on the deck of the very expensive boat and she shook her head. It was a beautiful boat but nothing out of the ordinary though as Lauren was a successful Psychologist and Tamsin's restaurant made money had over fist so it's no surprise the pair owned the expensive toy. She didn't know why but she knew this picture would be important, she just could see why…yet.

RING RING RING

She sighed as she threw the photo back on the desk and looked at her phone.

_Bo Dennis_

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she answered the phone in a cheerful voice. "Just the lady I was thinking about."

Not a total lie as she'd been wracking her brain to figure out how Lauren was involved with the woman on the other end of the phone but so far she came up short. She heard Bo laugh and she could almost picture the cocky smile the brunette was sporting. "Well I'll take that as a compliment. So, I'm calling to invite you to dinner."  
Kenzi sighed. "So soon? We just had dinner last week Bo. Keep this up and I'll start thinking this is becoming more about pleasure than business."

Bo laughed. "Mmm, you may be right Counselor. But no, this invitation is strictly business. I have a new client that I think you'd be interested in." Bo smiled to herself as she looked at the file on her desk. Sure, she didn't have evil intentions but something about the conniving brunette didn't sit right with Bo and she would be damned if she didn't do her homework on the woman. Due diligence has paid dividends for Bo in the past and just like any other business venture she was entering into she needed to have a clear head about what she was getting into. Well as clear as she could around the copious amounts of cocaine running through her system.

Kenzi smiled to herself as she flipped through the files absentmindedly on her desk. True it was a game of cat and mouse with Bo but she had to admit at times it was easy to get caught up in the thrill of it all and just succumb to Bo's advances. She had never let it cross over to a point of no return but toying with the idea was fun and some part of Kenzi knew she would have the time of her life if she ever did decide to throw caution to the wind. "I'm free tomorrow night Bo, say eight o'clock at The M?"

Bo tensed slightly. The M was the nickname for The Restaurant Medicci and also happened to be the name of Tamsin's restaurant. Bo wasn't sure how the blonde would take to seeing her there but since it was currently one of the 'it' places to frequent by all the beautiful people it was exactly the type of place she would normally take Kenzi. It was a risk but she really had no reason to pick another restaurant and she didn't want Kenzi asking questions about why she didn't want to eat there. She sighed into the phone softly and nodded even though Kenzi couldn't see her. "Okay, sounds great. Oh and wear something nice, I hear its quite the place to be seen."

With that Bo hung up and Kenzi laughed as she looked at her phone in disbelief before hitting the 'end call' button and setting it down on the desk. 'That woman never turns it off' thought Kenzi and she shook her head as she went back to looking over the financials on her desk. If she hadn't been so distracted when talking to Bo she would have noticed the folder inside the file for Lauren Lewis. It wasn't a total coincidence that Kenzi picked The M knowing it was Tamsin's restaurant. She was going to figure out once and for all how the two blondes were connected to Bo and she would hopefully finally get her freedom from the arrogant brunette.

* * *

Raymond sighed to himself as he walked the short distance to his car which was parked behind the restaurant he used as a front for his operations. The air around him thick with the smoke from his Cuban cigar and he looked around cautiously before digging in his pocket for his keys. He hated the BMW that he drove but he needed to maintain his outward appearance and live the lifestyle he had created.

RING RING

The sound of his phone stopped him in his tracks and he reached into his jacket to retrieve his phone. Not recognizing the number he thought about ignoring it but then again he changed phone numbers every few weeks and he knew there were only a handful of people who had his number at any given time.

Sighing he hit send and put the phone to his ear. "Who is this?"  
A female voice laughed and Raymond growled lowly. "Don't worry about that for now. This is a warning call Raymond."

He seethed as he snarled into the phone. "Look you bitch I don't know who you—"

"Relax Raymond. The warning isn't from me. But consider this…trust comes with a price. So be careful who you give it to."

With that the call ended and he stared at his phone in disbelief. He had no idea who the fuck that was and now he was pissed as he wasn't sure what the ominous message was all about. He hesitated for a second before heading back into the restaurant. Someone was fucking with him and he was going to figure out who it was. And once he did…that person was dead. No questions asked.


	11. Dinner At The M

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

Bo walked into the restaurant wearing a tight, black leather skirt with a red blouse and her six inch Giuseppe heels. She had her hair up in a tight ponytail that fell down her back. She was currently high as a kite, but as she walked behind the nervous hostess who was showing her to the private table that she had reserved, Bo was keenly aware of the eyes that turned her way as she passed by. And she thoroughly enjoyed the attention that she was getting. Kenzi had yet to arrive but Bo had arrived early to see if Tamsin was in the restaurant tonight and so far she hadn't seen a glimpse of the blonde. After settling into the booth that was located in one of the private rooms that cost a fortune to reserve, Bo poured herself a glass of the Dom Perigion that she had requested then took a sip of the chilled champagne. And as the flavour of the expensive champagne roll around on her tongue she thought about the curious situation that she currently found herself in.

She was now the investor of an S&M club that was the front for some larger operation and Bo wanted to know what that larger operation was because if the heat ever came down on either then she wanted to be far from it. Bo hoped that if she planted the seeds to get Kenzi looking into Evony then maybe something would shake out of that tree, but first Bo wanted to make sure that Kenzi knew that she could destroy not only her career, but also her life. Bo took another sip from her glass. She wasn't too worried about Tamsin because she most likely knew nothing about Evony's other business. Tamsin was Evony's bitch. Evony would say jump and Tamsin would do it without wondering how high or for how long.

Bo smirked because she found it curious that Tamsin would go through all this trouble of keeping a relationship going when she was loyal to another woman. And that is what truly made Tamsin an idiot because Lauren was a woman you didn't cheat on. And that was saying a lot coming from Bo. Bo grinned as she thought about Lauren. The woman had her personal demons and she was doing everything possible to avoid facing them, but Bo was going to make her face them one way or the other. And once she did Bo would finally see the woman underneath the facade. Bo finished off her champagne. Then once that mystery was solved she could get over these stupid emotions and fuck the blonde senseless. Bo was about to get lost in the fantasy of Lauren's legs being draped over her shoulders while her head was buried between them when she saw the dark haired young woman that she had been waiting for. Bo stood up as Kenzi was being brought over to their table and she walked over to give Kenzi's cheek a light kiss before she said, "You do know you're the most beautiful woman in this restaurant right?"

Kenzi playfully rolled her eyes and remarked, "And you're probably the highest person in this restaurant right now."

They sat down and Bo grinned, "This is true, but I do believe I am coming down from it."

Kenzi eyed Bo carefully and she could tell that the woman was focused and there was a calculated look in her eyes that made Kenzi a little nervous. There was no way that Bo could know about her plan to bring her down. Then again Bo Dennis had connections. Kenzi put a sexy smile on her face, "I'm certain you'll be breaking it out again when you feel the itch."

Bo shrugged. Kenzi was right, but that didn't matter at the moment. Bo had business to attend to and that required her to be momentarily sober. Bo smiled and admitted, "I most likely will, but I've got something I want to talk to you about."

Kenzi looked at Bo and smirked, "Are we going to finally stop playing this little game?"

Bo chuckled then got a provocative look on her face as she asked, "Now counsellor are suggesting what I think you are?" Bo slowly licked her bottom lip then arched eyebrow as she said in a tone that was low, but seductive, "Because I will do things to you that will break you in ways that you have never been broken before and yet…" Bo smirked, "I will have you yearning for more. Are you ready for that one?"

Kenzi's mouth went dry as she looked at the brown haired woman sitting across from her. She had said the comment to diffuse whatever topic Bo was going to bring up, but she couldn't fight the natural reaction her body had had to the sexual timbre in Bo's voice nor could she prevent the thoughts that invaded her brain. Bo grinned when Kenzi picked up her glass and took a big gulp from it. She liked being the cat and she really enjoyed playing with this particular mouse, but the game was about to become even more enjoyable. Kenzi placed her glass down and gave Bo a grin, "I doubt you'll be able to fulfil all that you're promising."

"Honey..." Bo lightly traced the top of Kenzi's hand with her fingertips, "I fulfil all promises and then some." Bo gave her one more seductive smile before it turned into a grin, "But unfortunately I'm not in the market for a new bed mate."

Kenzi was slightly affronted by Bo's rejection and she couldn't help but to feel the sting of from it. "That's fine."

Bo chuckled as she saw the dejected look on Kenzi's face then she bluntly stated, "The only reason why Kenz is because you fucked me. You fucked me seriously."

Kenzi sat there with a blank expression on her face. She wasn't certain as to what Bo was talking about, but she tried to maintain her casual demeanour by chuckling, "What the hell are you talking about Bo?"

Bo leaned back in her chair and regarded Kenzi for a moment then she clicked her tongue a couple of times before saying, "I'm talking about the legal shitstorm I currently have brewing behind me because I wasn't informed of the investigation that is being started about the firm's practices." Bo smirked when she saw the stunned look on Kenzi's face. Kenzi didn't know either which made this conversation even more interesting. "From what your face is telling me you didn't know either. Which means I need to ask why the fuck didn't you know Kenzi?"

Kenzi knew exactly why she didn't know. She had been too involved in trying to take Raymond down as well as helping Vex screw Evony over. She had gotten so distracted that she had missed the start of an investigation into Bo's firm. And that wasn't good because if they were looking into each broker's financial dealings then they would definitely see Bo giving her over a hundred thousand every few months. She would have to do something quick to make sure nothing came back to her which meant she would need to cover for Bo. Again. Kenzi cleared her throat and answered, "I had no idea Bo. I've been so swamped at-"

"I don't care what the fuck you've been dealing with, but you better fucking fix it." She paused for a moment to let Kenzi know that she was being serious then she threatened, "And if it's not fixed immediately then you will find yourself out of a job and in a beautiful eight by ten room with a wonderful view." Bo took a sip of her champagne then smiled, "I also here federal gray is so in this season."

Kenzi quickly nodded, "I will get to work on it right away Bo. I can't believe I missed this."

Bo just shrugged. She didn't care what Kenzi said. The only thing she cared about was having everything corrected and finding out why Kenzi hadn't even bothered to stop the investigation to begin with. It all could have been avoided with a few forged documents. But that was something she would have to deal with later. At the moment she needed Kenzi to look into Evony. Bo pulled out her trusty bullet then took a couple hits off of it then she took a deep breath before stating, "Kenzi I've seemed to have found myself as an investor in a little club that you seem to frequent." Kenzi's eyebrow went up and Bo smirked, "_A Better Way _ring any bells for you?"

"I've only been there once Bo. I swear." Kenzi countered. Bo spending a lot of time with Evony was now starting to make sense to you the young attorney and as she thought about it she began to understand Bo's connection to Tamsin

Bo held up her hand and remarked, "I don't care how many times you've been there, but I do want you to do me a favour. Evony Fleurette. I seem to have gotten control of some of her assets and I need you to look into them." Bo smiled, "Make sure everything is on the up and up."

Kenzi was confused as to why Bo would want to look into Evony. Then she realised why. Evony was involved in something that was raising Bo's suspicion. Bo didn't care about other people and when she did it was always about her. Kenzi nodded and smiled, "I will look into that for you."

Bo smiled. Once she found out more about Evony and got the heat off of her she would be able to focus her energy back onto the bigger project that was Lauren. Things were starting to look up for Bo and in a self-celebratory gesture she raised her champagne glass then took a sip from it.

Lauren walked into the packed restaurant and as she walked by the hostess stand she asked, "Lilly is Tamsin in her office or is she in the kitchen?"

The young woman nodded and told her, "Yeah she's in the kitchen. She's a being a bit of a hard ass tonight."

Lauren forced a smile on her face and thanked the young woman before she made her way back to the kitchen. Of course Tamsin was being a hard ass. Lauren had left her and because Tamsin wasn't the best at processing her feelings she took it out on whoever was closest. Lauren walked into the busy kitchen and she saw that Tamsin was over by the chopping block cutting up vegetables. Lauren walked over to her and yelled, "We need to talk."

Tamsin looked up at her and nodded. She was surprised that Lauren had come to the restaurant considering the way things had gone between them. Tamsin had planned to give Lauren a day or two to cool off before she went to grovel, so she hadn't seen the woman in almost twenty-four hours. They went into the office and as Tamsin closed the door she said, "What's up?"

"I'm going to stop by the house tomorrow to pick up some things. Then once I find a place I'll let you know when I'm ready to move my stuff out." Lauren simply explained. There was nothing else for her to discuss with Tamsin. Their relationship had been obliterated not only by Tamsin's infidelity, but also because of Lauren's conflicting feelings about Bo. There was nothing that they would be able to salvage and Lauren didn't even want to salvage something that had been nothing but a total lie.

Tamsin looked at Lauren noticing the distance between them. She had never felt this type of detachment between them and it hurt her in a way that she had never been hurt before. "Okay. Where'd you go last night? I was-"

"Don't say you were worried because we both know that's bullshit Tamsin." Then Lauren bitterly added, "Because if you were worried then you wouldn't have fucked Bo and Evony."

Tamsin was trying to play the remorseful, apologetic person that she knew she should be considering that she was trying to get her girlfriend back. But Lauren was placing herself on a pedestal and Tamsin knew better than to allow her to think that. "And don't pretend like you're actually hurt because you're not Lauren. In fact you're well on your way to moving on aren't you?" Lauren didn't respond to the question nor did she respond to the pointed look that Tamsin was giving her. Tamsin softly chuckled and she took a step closer to Lauren, "You were with that strung out bitch weren't you?" Tamsin smirked as Lauren took a step back from her, "Did you let her touch you? I'm certain you did because we all know how much you want her to fuck you stupid." Tamsin continued to walk closer to Lauren which made her step away from Tamsin and when she did Lauren ended up bumping against the desk. She was now trapped between it and Tamsin. Tamsin reached out to run her finger lightly down Lauren's cheek before to took a firm hold of Lauren's chin, "Darling do you really think I'd let that coked up bitch win something that I've worked to damn hard for?" Tamsin blue eyes bore in Lauren as she whispered, "If you do then she really must have fucked you good."

Lauren's hands were balled up in a tight fist that caused her nails to cut into the palms of them. Tamsin's jealousy and anger towards Bo was almost comical and the fact that the other blonde was assuming they had slept together made a smirk break out on Lauren's face then she demanded, "Let me go Tamsin."

Tamsin stared at her a moment longer then roughly let go of her chin and remarked, "You know Lauren you're not so high and mighty as you like to think you are. You're just as fucked up as the rest of us are."

"Tamsin shut the fuck up." Tamsin had a stunned look on her face and before she could say anything Lauren let loose the pent-up anger that she had been holding onto since the previous day, "You don't know shit about me. If you did then you would know that I don't think I'm above you or Bo or Evony. Although in Evony's case I think she is taking the cake in being the most twisted of us all. But it doesn't matter. You don't know me. You'll never know me and you don't even care to know me." Lauren ran her hand through her hair before giving Tamsin a look of finality, "So cut the jealousy bullshit and leave me the fuck alone."

Lauren shoved her way past Tamsin and headed out of the office. Tamsin watched as Lauren left. She might have just been told to leave Lauren alone, but that didn't mean she had to actually follow Lauren's wishes, so she quickly chased after the other blonde.

From her seat in the restaurant Bo had seen a flurry of blonde hair come out of the kitchen which instantly made her think it was Tamsin, but then she caught the profile of the blonde and she instantly recognised who it was. Not excusing herself she jumped up from the table and ran over to catch Lauren. Lauren felt someone grab onto her arm and she was about to give them a piece of her mind when she saw it was Bo which caused her to hesitate a moment then she jerked her arm away and spat, "Don't fucking touch me."

Bo held her hands up defensively and remarked, "I won't touch you then. Although last night you assumed I was ready to."

Lauren shook her head she didn't have time to deal with any version of Bo at the moment even if the woman looked like sex wrapped up in a leather skirt. "Bo I don't have time for whatever coked up game you're about to throw my way. I got my fill of it this morning and frankly I've had my fill of you. So go back to whatever whore you were eating with, or weren't, and leave me alone."

Lauren's words felt like a slap to Bo and she retaliated the only way she knew how, "Leave you alone? Who's the one who came running to me last night wanting who the fuck knows then begged me to get her high?" Lauren nervously looked around and Bo realised she was exposing one of Lauren's skeletons. So she grinned as she mocked her, "'Make me forget. Make me forget Bo.' I guess you don't want to forget anymore huh? I guess you only want me when Tamsin doesn't want you. Is that right Lauren?" Bo stepped closer to Lauren which caused her to invade the blonde's personal space and she smirked as she said in a low voice, "But I'll always want you Lauren. No matter how fucked up you think I am. Because you and I are exactly the same and I am the only person who will ever understand how fucked you are."

Lauren began to laugh. She could recognise that she was experiencing a instability in her emotions, but Bo saying that they were exactly the same was hilarious. Lauren calmed down then bluntly stated, "I maybe fucked up Bo, but you and I are nothing alike. Your near obsession with me is ridiculous. I may have had a momentary lapse in judgement in thinking that you might actually know how to handle basic human emotions, but I was completely wrong. My problems can be fixed Bo. You on the other hand are fucking mess that I have no desire to be around."

Lauren putting Bo in her place only turned Bo on and she smiled, "You're so sexy when you're angry. Have I ever told you that?"

Tamsin had walked just walked into the dining from the kitchen and when she saw Lauren and Bo by the entrance she began to seethe at the sight in front of her. Bo and Lauren were standing close together and Bo looked like she was about to kiss Lauren. Tamsin walked through the dining room and as she walked by a table where a couple was eating she picked a steak knife up off the table. Lauren saw Tamsin coming towards them and the anger written on her face told Lauren that the impending confrontation wouldn't be a pleasant one. But the confrontation never happened.

It had been quick and Bo had barely felt a thing except when the sharp point of the knife had entered the intercostal space between her third and fourth ribs. It felt like how she imagined a hot knife going through butter would feel. Quick and painless. The coke in Bo's system had dulled any pain afterward, but she knew right away something wasn't right and that every second of her life way passing away. Bo saw the look of horror on Lauren's face and she knew her assessment had been correct. Something was wrong. Bo gave Lauren a weak smirk, "Guess I can leave you alone now." Then everything went black.

Lauren was too stunned to say or do anything. The scene of events that had just taken place left had her speechless. Lauren saw a petite dark haired woman run over to Bo, who had fallen to the floor, and she checked her pulse before she yelled, "Someone call 911!" Lauren had seen the young woman before. She just couldn't remember where. She looked at Tamsin who also looked amazed by fact that she had stabbed Bo. The knife was no longer in her hand and was embedded deep inside the now unconscious woman on the floor. Lauren quietly asked, "What did you do?"

Tamsin continued to stare at Bo's body and the large pool of blood that started to form under and around it. She stabbed Bo. And for what? Some woman who no longer wanted anything to do with her? Tamsin realised how stupid and how much shit she had just gotten herself into. She looked up at Lauren who was looking at her and she quickly stammered, "I-I-Shit."

Lauren watched as Tamsin bolted from the restaurant. She had half the mind to go after her, but another part of her had to make sure Bo was alright and by the ashen, waxy look to her skin she knew that wasn't the case. The young woman looked up at her and demanded, "What happened?" Lauren couldn't speak and the woman scowled at her and ordered, "Don't go the fuck anywhere. If you do I'll have you arrested."

Lauren nodded. It was only minutes later did the paramedics arrived and began to work on Bo. Several times the heart monitor stopped and each time it did Lauren felt herself get sick. Lauren knew Bo was going to die. Her heart had started and stopped so many times that there was no way it could fully recover. Lauren didn't have time to process her feelings on the entire situation. After Bo had been stabilised and the emergency team had rushed to take her to the hospital the young woman in the professional, but stylish suit demanded that she be taken into custody. As the police escorted Lauren out to the waiting squad car she realised who the woman was. Kenzi Malikov. A woman who was a recent and new patron to the club who also was a successful up and coming lawyer. Lauren was shoved into the back of a cop car and as the door slammed closed she wondered who the young attorney was to Bo.

"Evony where the fuck are you?" Tamsin yelled as she walked into the well decorated penthouse of the business mogul. She ran up the stairs not caring about what the woman could potentially be doing. Tamsin barged into Evony's room only to see some dark haired man on top of her and grunting away like he was actually doing something. "Hey asshole get the fuck out of here."

The man stopped what he was doing and he glared at Tamsin asking, "Who the fuck are you?"

Tamsin gave Evony a pointed look that included an arched eyebrow and the brunette rolled her eyes in annoyance, "You need to leave Keith." The man looked down at her and she ordered, "Now."

The man shook his head then got out of the bed not caring about his nudity in front of Tamsin. As soon as he was dressed and out of the room Tamsin quietly told Evony, "I stabbed Bo."

Evony began to laugh because it was absurd to think that Tamsin would have the balls to stab someone. She got up and remarked, "I know you've dreamed about it Tam, but there's no way you would have stabbed Bo." She gave her a matter of fact look, "No matter how many times she's boned Lauren." Tamsin held up her blood stained hands for Evony to see and the woman gaped at her before she completely went off on Tasmin, "What the fuck have you done? Do you know how much you have screwed not only yourself, but also me?" Evony ran her hand through her thick brown hair, "I cannot be associated with this or you. You have to go Tamsin."

"What do you mean you can't be associated with me?" Tamsin asked incredulously as she walked over Evony.

Evony held up her hand and backed up, "It means exactly what you think it means. You've fucked me over. Stabbing Bo brings unnecessary heat on to me via you. So you need to leave and never get in contact with me again. No matter how much this shit has cooled over. Do you fucking understand Tamsin?"

"But Ev-"

"Do you fucking understand Tamsin?" Evony repeated enunciating every syllable clear enough for the blonde to hear.

Tamsin shouldn't have been surprised by how Evony was responding, but she was and she felt betrayed. They had known each other for years. She had given Evony so much of herself. Pieces of herself she had never shared with anyone else. Tamsin scoffed, "If you don't fucking help me Evony I will destroy you."

"Sweetie go ahead, but you know I am above you and you know I helped you to get where you are. Are your seriously going to bite the hand that literally feeds you?" Tamsin stood their seething at the woman's flippant attitude. Evony smiled, "That's what I thought now get the fuck out of here Tamsin."

Tamsin scowled at Evony even though she wanted to beat the fuck out of her, but she knew Scott would be up here in an instant. Tamsin turned to leave the room and as she just crossed the threshold she commented, "They'll come for you regardless Evony. Your ass can only stay hidden for so long."

Evony grinned and retorted, "Dear that's why I have other people's asses in the slings that they're in. Bye-bye Tamsin."

Tamsin angrily left the penthouse and she began to plot her escape from the city and most likely the country. Evony walked downstairs in her silk black robe and she found Scott sitting on the couch watching a football game and he asked, "What was her deal?"

Evony walked over to the bar and she poured herself a glass of wine, "Tamsin just stabbed and most likely killed our newest investor."

Scott stood up and exclaimed, "You're shitting me? Didn't think a gal like her had the stones to do something like that."

Evony drained her glasses and scoffed, "Yeah well she did and now we need to kill her." Scott stood there with an amazed look on his face and Evony explained, "She knows too much Scott and she can be linked back to me too easily especially since I had a momentary lapse in judgement and invested in that restaurant of hers. She needs to go. Tonight if possible."

Scott hesitated then he asked, "Ev you sure? I mean you and her-"

"Me and her are nothing Scott. Get the job done or I'll find someone else who can kill two birds with one stone."

Scott quickly nodded then left out of her penthouse. Evony picked up the bottle of wine to pour herself a fresh glass and after taking a long sip she carefully placed it back down murmuring, "Tamsin you fucking idiot." She took another drink from her glass then took a deep breath, "It was nice loving you while it lasted.


	12. Pandora's Box

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters they belong to Showcase, Lost Girl, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

The inside of the interrogation room was eerily quiet and Lauren fidgeted as she waited for whatever was going to happen next. Her mind was still spinning about the events that had transpired earlier that night and she found herself wondering if Bo was okay. Funny, a few weeks ago she'd be freaking out about Tamsin and what trouble she could be in but in this instance the only thing clouding her brain involved Bo.

Bo Dennis.

The one fucking person that Lauren didn't know what to do with. All her life Lauren had been good at reading people, good at connecting with them, treating them with respect and courtesy and receiving the same in return. All that flew out the window the moment she met Bo and Lauren realized it was that moment that turned her life into the shit storm it is now. The irony wasn't lost on Lauren that she was now the one nervously waiting in a room for the petite woman who had visited her at the club only a few weeks ago. Guessing that karma wasn't on her side Lauren took a deep breath as she braced herself for whatever trouble was headed her way.

Outside the room Kenzi tapped her foot as she waited for the detective to finish his paperwork. She'd wanted to get in there and question Lauren as soon as the blonde was brought into the room but she knew protocol demanded the suspect be processed first. She wasn't a trial lawyer by any means but she knew enough about the justice system to know when her irrational actions might jeopardize a case. Finally Hale walked over to her and handed her a file. "She's all yours. You sure you don't need me in there?"  
Kenzi opened it briefly and looked up at him with annoyance. "I got it. And turn the microphone off. I don't want this on record." She knew whatever would come of this conversation would most likely be more than the detective needed to hear, at least not before she could put at water tight case together and Kenzi wanted to take her time in rounding up the loose ends. Hale shook his head and flipped a switch indicating the microphone to the room was not in use. Satisfied, Kenzi picked up her briefcase and walked into the room letting the door slam shut behind her.

Inside the room, Lauren jumped slightly as the loud sound got her attention and she looked at Kenzi carefully as the petite woman sat down across from her. "Who the fuck are you?"

Lauren didn't care for pleasantries, nor did she give a shit about playing nice with any lawyer at the moment. She figured Kenzi wasn't law enforcement when the she had to wait for the paperwork to be processed so the only reasonable explanation for who or what she was could be legal counsel. And, guessing by the clothes she was wearing and the five thousand dollar heels she was in Lauren knew this was no public defender.

"I'll ask the questions. What is your involvement with Bo Dennis?"  
Externally Kenzi appeared cold and calculated but Lauren had seen enough clients both in her office as well as her sex dungeon to know when someone wasn't being completely honest. After staring at her for a few minutes Lauren recognized Kenzi, difficult with all the clothing and make up on, and she smiled internally as she leaned back in her chair. "I'm afraid I can't answer your question."  
Kenzi raised an eyebrow at the almost coy tone the blonde used. It was far different from the woman that was sitting in the back of the patrol vehicle and she knew almost instantly that she'd been recognized. "If you don't want to spend the next twenty years in jail, you'll reconsider."  
She took out a different file from her briefcase than the one Hale had given her and set the closed paperwork on the table in front of her waiting for Lauren to say something. Again, the blonde peered at her and Kenzi detected a slight smile on her face. "On what grounds? And I know the law, don't have to say anything."

Kenzi snorted at the ridiculousness of the comment. "Are you saying you want a lawyer?"  
Lauren rolled her eyes and laughed almost in amusement. "No. I'm saying I don't have to tell you shit because I haven't been charged with anything." She may not have had many run-ins with the law but in her profession it was critical that Lauren understood how certain things worked. In her intern days Lauren had worked for a state agency and she knew somewhat of how the proceedings went when someone was charged with a crime. Usually she was called in to evaluate suspects to see if they were fit for trial and right now Lauren wasn't certain she'd pass that test as her mind reeled with trying to grasp the weight of the situation along with harnessing the war raging on her emotions.

Kenzi opened the file that Hale had given her. "Seems to me you're being charged with assault and murder 2." Sure it was a slight exaggeration but Kenzi knew she was still within her grounds to get a statement from Lauren. She opened the other file, the one she'd brought with her and looked up at Lauren with a pitying glance. "And that's on top of the money laundering charges you are about to face. Interesting that you work as a therapist yet your income seems to be a few digits more than that of a normal psychologist. Or is your partner the one who is running the scheme and you're just the pass through for legality purposes?"

The blonde's face fell slightly when she heard the charge. "Bo's dead?" She never expected that outcome and she was certain Bo had been stabilized before they took her in the ambulance to the hospital. Suddenly Lauren felt the urge to need confirmation of this statement but she wasn't sure if it was to grieve or to be satisfied that this chapter of her life may finally be over. Bo had cost her everything and Lauren was more than ready to put it all behind her.  
Kenzi smirked slightly. Of everything she'd said that was the one thing Lauren picked up on and it made her happy but also sick to her stomach that Bo was the focus of this conversation. Kenzi knew she was playing with fire and she needed answers. Fast. "I'll ask you again, what was your involvement with her?"  
Lauren glared at Kenzi as her anger surfaced in waves. "Same as my involvement with you Counselor. Now, unless you want that on record get me the fuck out of here."

Kenzi took a quiet breath and looked at the blonde calmly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Lauren raised her eyebrows. "Let me tell you something, I have a good memory, a very good memory. I know all of my clients and can recall facets of their backgrounds that they probably don't even know. So think about that before you answer this question. Do you want me to sit here answering your bullshit questions or do you want to let me leave and I'll keep your little secret?"  
Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "That's extortion. You can't bribe a public official."  
Lauren snorted before staring at Kenzi with cold but fiery eyes. "This is no bribe. This is an eye for an eye. You let me walk and I keep my mouth shut. You don't and I'll go on record as to my connection to Bo Dennis and more importantly…to you. You and I both know this is nothing but an attempt to get information from me because you saw what happened the same as I did. Now either charge me or let me go."  
Kenzi stared at her for what felt like ages. It was a tough call as she knew her reputation, career and more importantly her freedom that was in jeopardy here. If it got out about her visit to the club she was certain she would be traced back to Bo. And it would be awfully convenient that her own income increased after meeting the young stock broker. No, it was too early in the game to reveal her entire hand so Kenzi did what she needed to do. She closed up both files and nodded. "Fine, I'll drop this for now."

Lauren stood up and nodded as she looked down at Kenzi and addressed her in a cold, empty tone. Similar to the one she used at the club. "You'll drop it and you'll stay out of my affairs. My finances and involvement with anyone is none of your concern. If you decide that advice isn't worth heeding then I welcome you to try but you and I both know you have much more to lose than I do."

Kenzi looked at her with a neutral expression. "What more do you have to lose Lauren?"  
The blonde held her stare. "Nothing. That's why you should keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong." With that Lauren exited the interrogation room and walked past the confused detective who was waiting outside the room. Hale watched her walk out of the police station and he entered the interrogation room to talk to Kenzi.

"What was that?"

Kenzi shrugged as she stuffed her file back in her briefcase and handed him the police file. "Got the wrong girl. Sorry."

Hale looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about Kenzi?"

The raven haired woman shrugged as she walked past him and followed Lauren's path out of the station. "It was the other woman she was with. Tamsin something or other." She had all the details on who Tamsin was but she didn't want Hale to get to her first. Kenzi would have her own justice but she needed to get to the tall blonde first. If she had a vendetta out against Bo then she could be a useful ally if the time came. And with her and Lauren apparently having a falling out she may be able to kill two birds with one stone.

Lauren exited the police station and sighed as she tried to figure out what her next move would be. She had no idea where Tamsin went, although if she thought about it she had a pretty good suspicion, and with Bo dead she wasn't sure she had the energy left to do anything but sleep for a long, long time. Making her way down the street Lauren had no idea where she was going as she was both emotionally and physically drained from the events of the last week. She wasn't even trying to wrap her head around what happened with Tamsin and Evony and Bo and she didn't think she'd be able to do that until she was rested and had some time to process.

* * *

Turning down a main road she realized she was in front of the hospital where Bo had been taken to in the ambulance. She stood outside the massive medical facility staring at it blankly as if it would somehow hold the answers she was seeking to make sense of all this. Without thinking Lauren found herself charging into the hospital and before she knew what was going on she was standing in front of the nurses' station in the emergency room.

"Dr. Lewis to see patient Bo Dennis."

The young nurse behind the counter looked at her skeptically and Lauren was pretty certain her disheveled appearance was an indication that she may not be who she said she is. The girl looked down at her computer and glanced back at Lauren. "Sorry, Doctor…"

Lauren huffed as she tried to look as authoritative as possible. "Lewis. I was called in to view the body. Now where is the patient?"

The girl looked a bit scared at the growl that emerged from the blonde and she quickly typed a few key strokes before looking up at Lauren hesitantly. "Room 104, just down the hall Doctor."

Lauren just nodded as she took off towards the room not really sure why she was there. Maybe it was to see for herself that Bo was really dead or maybe it was to bring some peace of mind that she wasn't crazy and would be the first step in processing the myriad of emotions running through her. The walk down the long and very busy corridor was the complete opposite of the one she made on an almost nightly basis when she was working at the club and for a split second Lauren recalled the anticipation she felt when she'd made that walk and opened the door to reveal Bo as her client. That seemed like ages ago and she felt like a completely different woman than the one who had all but manhandled the brunette a little over a week ago. Finally reaching the doorway Lauren had to pause and she took a breath before entering the room as she wasn't certain of what she would find.

The loud incessant beeping told Lauren straight away that Kenzi had lied to her about the possible charges as Bo was very obviously not dead, at least not according to the medical definition. Lauren took a few quiet steps into the room and looked over the various monitors that were hooked up to Bo keeping her alive and monitoring her vitals as part of the normal stabilization process.

"Oh Bo…"

The statement was soft and ghosted over her lips as she made her way further into the room. Lauren wasn't sure what she was hoping to accomplish but some part of her felt like the brunette shouldn't be alone right now. It always made Lauren sad to think of people who didn't have anyone significant in their lives and it dawned on her that right now she was no different from Bo. Both lived their lives behind a well-crafted façade and both were experts at not only holding people at arm's length but at being able to pick and choose what side of themselves they wanted people to see.

"I'm so sorry…"

The first tear that fell was a surprise to Lauren but as soon as she felt it run down her face she was helpless to stop the steady flow that followed. Perhaps she was crying for the brunette and the situation she found herself in or perhaps she was crying from all the stress of the past few days finally making its presence known and finding a release she didn't know she needed. Lauren looked at Bo's still body behind the cloudiness of her tears and for the first time she really saw the brunette as a person rather than something she was running from.

Or towards.

Or in spite of.

It was clear to the outside observer that Lauren held some sort of connection to the lifeless body on the bed but the ultimate question was…what was that connection? If you asked Lauren, she would say Bo was her nemesis. The first person in a long time to get under her skin and make her really feel things, both good and bad, and it was because of this that she hated her. But hatred doesn't come without a price and in this moment Lauren felt a need for Bo not to leave this earth so soon. She needed that polar opposite both pulling and pushing her in order for her to feel some sort of normalcy and Lauren almost felt cheated at the fact that Bo might not survive this attack. Needing to feel some sort of deeper connection Lauren slowly brought her hand up to rest lightly over Bo's as she watched the brunette carefully for any indication of recognition that she was there.

BEEEEEP

The machine next to Bo's head went off with a loud shrill beep and soon the room was full of nurses and doctors all scrambling to save the life of the woman Lauren was so infatuated with. When Tamsin had stabbed Bo at the restaurant Lauren's initial reaction was to panic and fear for Bo's safety. Not because she loved her and not because she hated her, but rather…she wasn't done with her. Lauren knew she needed closure with the fiery brunette but the problem was she didn't know what form that closure would take.

"Damn you Bo…you cannot die on me."

Backing out of the room slowly Lauren felt sick to her stomach as she watched the organized chaos unfold in front of her eyes. She heard various medical terms being thrown around and some part of her brain that had studied the physiological texts during her undergrad years told her that Bo's heart had just stopped beating at that moment. Most likely it was due to the incessant cocaine and alcohol abuse that the brunette took part in combined with the stab wound that made her circulatory system weak and fragile. Lauren sighed as she rubbed her hands together hoping against hope that this arrogant woman she so desperately clung to was able to survive.

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?"

The tall blonde staggered against the side of the liquor store where she'd purchased a few bottles of her favorite clear liquid relief. Hands still bloodied from the events earlier in the day she tried to wipe the now dried blood off on her pants but it was a futile attempt as she was severely drunk and she had no recognition of this fact let alone why the blood wasn't coming off.

The stocky man in front of her just smiled a toothy smile as he took a step closer drawing a concealed 9mm out of his jacket pocket. "My employer would like a word with you."

Tamsin snorted as she tossed back one of the bottles of Vodka loving how the clear liquid burned on the way down. "Well fuck your employer, I'm a little busy." She held up the bottle and laughed manically as she took another sip.

The man's smile fell and he closed the gap between them grabbing her on the arm roughly. "Save it bitch. Now let's go."

He proceeded to drag her down the alley a bit not caring that she was struggling against him and stumbling along as he pulled her toward the black Escalade parked at the end of the street. The man ripped the bottle of vodka out of Tamsin's hands and threw it to the side before opening the door and shoving her in next to another man with dark sunglasses on and a unique smell of cigars and brandy that seemed to encompass him. Tamsin looked up at him through glassy eyes and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

The man smiled and pulled a Cuban cigar out of his pocket to cut off one end before lighting the other. He took a few puffs letting the smoke linger around him before smirking at her. "Seems you need some help. And I can be helpful, for a price."

Tamsin made a gagging sound and reached for the door. "Fuck you. Let me out of here."

The man grabbed her arm tightly enough to bruise her on contact as he pulled her close. "Trust me Tamsin, you want my help. You need my help."

Tamsin looked down at where he was grabbing her and then back up at his face. "And who the fuck are you?"

The man smiled as he leaned back and relaxed slightly. "Federal Agent Douglas White. But my friends call me Raymond."


	13. Tip of The Berg

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters they belong to Showcase, Lost Girl, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

Two days. It had been two days since Evony had ordered the hit on Tamsin and in those two days she had seen nothing in the news that had said a blonde was found dead. And Scott had reported nothing back either. It was as if Tamsin had disappeared from the city. Evony walked over to one of the large windows in her office and she viewed the skyline while contemplating on where the hell Tamsin would have gone. She headed over to her desk and pressed the speakerphone button on the desk phone then dialled a number. While the phone rang she walked over to the bar in her office. When the line was picked up and a cheery voice greeted her, "Senator Wilson's office. How may I help you?"

Evony finished making her drink then walked back over to her desk, "Hi Caroline can you put me through to the Senator please?"

The lively voice replied, "Certainly Ms. Fleurette. One moment please."

The line beeped a couple of times and Evony sipped at her drink while she waited. "What can I do for you Evony?" The senator asked as soon as he answered the phone.

Evony sat down in her chair and smiled, "Allen I need a favour."

The man chuckled then wondered, "What's in it for me?"

The conniving woman grinned and told him, "I'll make a little donation to your campaign."

The senator was quite for a moment then said, "That's not what I'm looking for Evony and you know it." There was a slight pause before he insinuated, "We all know your favours come with a high price."

Evony scowled because she instantly knew what he wanted. More money. Extortion was a bitch, but it was a bitch that she was willing to pay considering she was trying to save her ass. Conceding to the man's implied demand she sighed, "I will send my donation as soon as possible." Then she jumped to the reason why she had called him in the first place, "But the reason why I'm calling is that I was wondering if you might be able to have time to have dinner with a constituent tonight." From the silence on the line Evony knew the man was trying to figure out what kind of favour she would be requesting if it warranted the two of them to have dinner so she explained, "I have to discuss an important matter that I think will be beneficial for your campaign."

Evony hoped that the senator had understood the underlying meaning to her words and that he had picked up on the fact that she wanted them to meet face to face because what she wanted to discuss couldn't be discussed over telephone lines that she didn't trust. Eventually the Senator chuckled and said, "For a constituent I will do anything. I'll send you back to Caroline so you two can set everything up for tonight."

Evony smiled, "Thank you Allen."

The man put her through to his personal assistant and Evony set up everything with her. The only reason Evony was having dinner with the senator was because she needed him to find out if Tamsin had been on any passenger lists recently and if so she wanted to know where she had gone to. That was one loose end that she wanted taken care of as soon as possible.

* * *

Tamsin was holed up in some crummy motel with Raymond along with a few DEA and FBI agents. Apparently the man had been deep undercover for the DEA for the last three years trying to bring down the biggest drug smuggler in the state possibly country. And that was Evony. Tamsin used to get a mild inkling that Evony could be involved with the drug trade but she didn't really question it because it wasn't her business. And at the same time the woman had so many business ventures Tamsin also believed that Evony had legitimately made her money in an honest manner. Clearly she had been wrong about that. Ray looked up at her from his spot by the small table in the room and said, "Are we clear about what I need you to do?"

Tamsin nodded. She had agreed to get in contact with Evony so they could set up some sort of meeting. According to the scripted plan Tamsin was to lie to Evony about the charges against her for stabbing Bo and she was to tell her that they were getting dropped. Though she knew the only way that they would be getting dropped was if she full cooperated with the DEA and got them some results. And she was determined to get that. She had no intention of being someone's prison bitch because of Bo Dennis. Tamsin took the phone that the man held out for her. It was wired with a listening device so the agents in the room could listen in on the conversation. Tamsin took a deep breath then called Evony.

Evony's cell phone began to ring just as she was about to head to a meeting with the board of directors for her television company. She answered it as she walked out of her office. She didn't bother to look at the screen to see who it was because only a few people had the number. In a clipped tone she asked, "What do you want?"

Tamsin took a calming breath then said, "It's me."

Evony stopped in her tracks. _Well I'll be goddamned._ "Tamsin darling I was just thinking about. How are you?"

Tamsin looked around the room at the agents and smirked, "I'm feeling like a million bucks right now babe."

"Oh really? And why is that? Considering you fucked me over and that you're wanted for murder." Evony inquired as she continued to walk to the elevator. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

Tamsin looked at the script that had been typed up for her and told Evony, "I worked out a plea bargain."

Evony's eyebrow arched as she stepped onto the elevator. Tamsin had gone to the authorities and was saving her hide the only she knew how. Snitching. The elevator reached the underground parking garage and when the doors opened Scott was waiting by them and Evony smiled, "And who did you have to give up for this little arrangement?"

Tamsin chuckled to make it seem like she was laughing at Evony's suspicion, but she was more than nervous because if Evony found out about her now being an inside person for the DEA she knew the woman would have her killed with no problem. "I told them I had some information about Bo and they told me that they would keep me out if I provided them results."

"Does this little arrangement mean you're going to be throwing me under the bus like you threatened a couple of days ago, or is there nothing to worry about Tam-Tam?" Scott looked at Evony and she held up a finger as the two of them walked to the waiting limo. Evony was highly anxious to hear what Tamsin would say because if she honestly admitted that she had or was going to throw her to the cops then Evony would be mildly impressed.

Tamsin scoffed and asked, "Do you really think I was going to do that Evony? I know what you're capable of."

Either Tamsin was really good at lying or she really hadn't told the cops anything. Evony smiled, "And don't you forget it. Now why did you call Tamsin?"

Tamsin took a breath of relief at the fact that Evony wasn't going to press her further for details. "I wanted to meet for dinner and maybe we can work this thing out between us. I know you were just scared Ev, and so was I. I just want to put that stupid moment behind us."

Evony raised an eyebrow. This was curious. Tamsin wanting to meet for dinner so they could fix their arrangement. Evony wasn't going to say no because that would be a stupid move. She looked at Scott then said, "Sure thing Tamsin. Why don't we meet at that sushi restaurant?"

Tamsin knew what restaurant Evony was talking about and she agreed, "Okay that sounds good. What time?"

Tamsin and Evony setup a time for dinner then exchanged goodbyes. After she hung up Evony said, "Scott, bring in Luis and Phil. I want them to be there in case this is a setup." She gave him a pointed look, "Which it is. I want people covering that restaurant when she arrives even if I won't be there."

"Where will you be?" Scott asked before he apprehensively added, "And you're talking about a potential shootout with local authorities Ev. Do you really want that kind of heat brought down on you?"

Evony gave him an all knowing smile, "I'll be having dinner with the Senator so there will be no heat on me darling"

She looked out the window at the passing city. This was her town and there had been many occasions where she had to prove how much this town was hers. And those who had been taught that lesson hadn't lived long enough to tell others. Evony had control of politicians, police chiefs, and an assortment of other public officials. If there was any heat brought down on her then she wouldn't know about until about two days later when her lawyers would bring her the information. That's how well insulated Evony was. She was untouchable and those who were close to her knew it.

Tamsin had just gotten off the phone with Evony and Raymond, or Doug, asked her, "What's the restaurant and where is it?"

Tamsin told him the name and location of the restaurant then he and his team of agents began to orchestrate a sting operation in hopes of getting something that would build a solid case against Evony. Tamsin sat there hoping that she had been convincing enough because no matter how much man power the federal agents had they were still no match for Evony and she'd be good as dead if the woman ever found out she was involved with the operation.

* * *

Lauren stretched out in the chair that she had fallen asleep in. One of the nurses had escorted her into the waiting room after they had rushed Bo up to the OR for emergency surgery. She guessed the staff didn't want to wake her considering the previous night's events. Lauren ran her fingers through her hair and hoped that she looked presentable then she walked over to the nurse's station. She cleared her throat to get the nurse's attention and when the woman looked at her she said, "Excuse me, but Bo Dennis was rushed into surgery last night and I need to know if she's out."

"And you are….?" The nurse asked determining if Lauren was someone she could give confidential information to.

Lauren thought of the only plausible lie that would allow the nurse to give her information on Bo. She gave the nurse a polite smile then told her, "I'm her wife."

Upon hearing that the nurse promptly began to type something on the computer then she gave Lauren a sombre look, "It looks like she's been moved to Cardiac ICU."

"ICU?" Lauren softly repeated. She knew she had conflicting feelings when it came to Bo, but to hear that she was in ICU meant that things were getting bleaker for her and Lauren soon felt an overwhelming amount of fear that the woman whose life was teetering on the edge would come to a sudden end. "Can you take me there or tell me where it is? I need to see her." Lauren demanded.

The nurse gave her instructions on how to reach the floor that Bo was on and she also told Lauren that she would call the head nurse on that floor to let her know that she was on her way up. Lauren quickly thanked the woman then ran over to the elevators and hastily pressed the up button. While she waited for the elevator Lauren tried not to think about the worst but she knew it would be inevitable if Bo had been moved to ICU. Lauren needed to say goodbye to Bo. And there it was in the stark reality of things. Bo had managed to get Lauren hooked on her and now she was about to leave Lauren's life just as brusquely as she had entered it. Lauren covered her mouth as a sob threatened to escape from her. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to Bo. Not yet. The elevator arrived and Lauren jumped on it then pressed the button for the ninth floor. When Lauren arrived on the ninth floor she rushed over to the nurse's station stating, "I'm looking for Bo Dennis' room."

The nurse looked at her and smiled, "You're her wife?"

Lauren looked perplexed for a moment then she remembered what she had told the nurse on the other floor, "Yes. Yes I am." The nurse gave her a slight nod then got up so she could escort Lauren to Bo's room. They were walking down the quiet corridor and Lauren asked, "Do you know the status of her condition?"

The nurse glanced at her and then said, "I will have her doctor come by and talk to you." That statement alone increased the dread that Lauren was feeling about Bo. They reached the door to Bo's room and Lauren stopped walking. She wasn't ready to see whatever condition Bo was in now that she had come to terms with the fact that she needed Bo in her life. She wasn't certain in what capacity she needed Bo in her life. She just knew that Bo was becoming important to her. The nurse placed her hand on Lauren's forearm, "Ma'am are you okay?" Lauren gave her a barely visible nod and the nurse gave her a sympathetic look, "It's not as bad as it seems."

Lauren softly snorted at that. It always looked as bad as it seemed. They entered the room and the first thing Lauren noticed was that Bo was hooked up to a ventilator. And she watched as Bo's chest rose then fell to the rhythm of the machine. She didn't look as pale as she did last night, but her body lacked life. Lauren stood a little ways inside the door which allowed the nurse make a quiet exit. After a minute or two of staring at Bo's body Lauren slowly made her way over to her bedside. She had to remember how to breathe as she walked closer to Bo's motionless body and when she was close enough Lauren stared down at Bo's face noticing that she looked so fragile. Lauren reached out and gently caressed Bo's cheek, "I-I-" Tears began to blur Lauren's vision and her throat tightened. She took a deep breath then whispered, "I need you Bo. So get through this."

The steady beeping coming from the heart monitor was the only response Lauren received and she sighed realising that hoping for a miracle wasn't for this situation. Lauren sat down in the chair next to Bo's bed and held her hand. Everything was a mess and her life was in shambles, but the only thing Lauren could focus on was Bo. Lauren stayed by Bo's beside for what seemed like hours so when Bo's doctor came in Lauren had been startled by the man. He apologised for scaring her then walked over with his hand out, "Mrs. Dennis?"

Lauren again had forgotten that she had lied to the nursing staff but she quickly remembered and a small smile appeared on her face as she stood to shake his offered hand, "Yes. I'm Bo's wife." Lauren ignored the sudden ache in her chest when she said that. She cleared her throat then asked, "And you are?"

Bo's doctor was reviewing her chart as he said, "Dr. Snyder."

Lauren looked down at Bo and stroked her hair, "Dr. Snyder what can you tell me about Bo's condition?"

The room was quite for a minute before the doctor let out a heavy breath, "Were you aware that your wife used cocaine?" Lauren slightly nodded. And the doctor continued, "And were you aware that she was-"

"I am highly aware as to what Bo was into doctor." Lauren snapped. She didn't need to know about Bo's drug habit. Her own personal assessment had acknowledged that Bo was a heavy cocaine user.

The doctor cleared his throat then explained, "Well considering that you know that then I'm certain it's no shock to you that it's because of her drug use that her heart is failing." Lauren's face remained passive even though she wanted to collapse in the chair she had been sitting in. Dr. Snyder continued on, "When she was attacked the knife went through her lung and into her left ventricle. We were able to repair both the heart and lungs, but because of her cocaine use the muscles of her heart aren't as strong as a normal heart is and anytime we tried to take her off bypass she would code. We have inserted an LVAD which will reduce some of the work that her heart does, but it isn't a long term fix Mrs. Dennis. She will need a heart transplant."

Lauren wiped away the tears that had begun to fall during the doctor's account of Bo's condition and she scoffed, "She's not eligible for a heart transplant. You and I both know that."

The doctor looked at Lauren and stated, "I know. This is why I'm recommending that we keep the LVAD in. And if she gets clean then in six months we can see if a transplant is even necessary along with the LVAD. Sometimes the heart just needs a little break and it repairs itself so we'll see." The man paused and looked at Bo before sighing, "Mrs. Dennis I know you care about your wife. So if you want her to live you have to make her quit."

Lauren nodded and stroked Bo's hair as she murmured, "I will." And Lauren was going to stay by Bo's side making sure stayed clean. And if that required her to bring out the cold-hearted bitch persona that she normally kept at the club then she would do so. Bo was becoming too important to Lauren for her to lose her.

* * *

Scott turned down an alley that was across the street from the sushi restaurant and right before he reached the end of it he stopped the car then killed the engine. He turned to face the two men with him, "Alright you two. Evony wants this blonde dead. If she isn't dead by night's end then we will be joining her. Do you got it?" The two men nodded in agreement then Scott turned around in his seat to look out the windshield and muttered, "Hopefully this doesn't take too long."

* * *

Tamsin had parked down the street from the restaurant so she could have a few moments to herself to calm her nerves. She had spent the last hour with federal agents getting outfitted with listening devices and going over operation procedures with them. She was currently wired so that the feds in the van parked across the street from the restaurant could hear her and Evony's conversation. But right now the only thing they could probably hear was the racing of her heart. Tamsin was nervous. She was worried that Evony would see right through her and figure out that she had turned on her then kill her on the spot. "Tamsin it's time for the meet. If you screw this over we've got a nice eight by ten waiting for you."

Tamsin gritted her teeth when the voice of the man in controlling the operation came through the earpiece in her ear. Ray, or Doug, was annoying, controlling, and a complete tool and she wanted to punch him in the face, but she had to deal with him to avoid prison. Tamsin took a deep breath then got out of the car. She closed the car door then turned to head towards the restaurant. Tamsin had almost reached the restaurant when it felt like two tons of bricks slammed into her chest. She heard the screams of the other pedestrians on the street then she heard Doug screaming in her ear, "All units shots have been fired! Move! Move! Move!"

Tamsin was confused by what was being said in her ear. Who had been shot? Tamsin felt weak and unsteady on her feet for a moment then, unable to continue standing, she dropped to her knees before falling face first into the cold, hard cement. Her breathing had become laboured and she started to cough up blood. She had been shot. And Tamsin knew it was fatal. She could tell her because heart, which had been beating faster than normal, was now struggling to keep blood pumping through her body. Tamsin's thoughts were becoming less coherent as her heart rate dropped and she knew it would all be over soon. Her final thoughts were on Evony and how the woman had finally managed to kill her. And all this time Tamsin thought it would have been her association to Evony that would have gotten her killed, but she was wrong. Tamsin's eyes fluttered close even though she could hear the sirens in the distance. Karma had a funny way of doling out punishment and she was getting the ultimate form of it. Before losing total consciousness Tamsin thought of Lauren and how she hoped that one day she would find a better life than the one that they had shared together.

* * *

Bo was propped up in her bed and the TV was on even though she wasn't watching it. She was still recovering from being stabbed and from the invasive surgery that she had to have almost a week ago. Bo had been released from the hospital three days ago and she was currently going through the worst forced rehab ever. This had been the longest that she had been clean and she was itching to get hands on the white powder that provided her an instant escape. Except there was one problem with that. Lauren. At first having Lauren pose as her wife at the hospital had its perks. She didn't have to make decisions and she didn't have to worry about aftercare of the device that was keeping her alive. But now Bo was finding the blonde irritating and wanted her to leave her alone. Lauren was taking her nursing duties above and beyond what the doctor had recommended for Bo. Lauren had restricted her to her bed and the only exception there was when she had to go to the bathroom. Lauren's explanation had been that she didn't want Bo to overexert herself. Bo had gone along with it because she really had no energy to fight her, but now that she was feeling slightly better she was finding the entire situation frustrating and it was pissing her off. She did get a rare moment of freedom this morning when Lauren had allowed her to take her breakfast in the kitchen at the island. While she was eating she had noticed that the cabinet that typically contained massive amounts of expensive alcohol was bare. Thinking about it now only added to Bo's anger, but at the time she didn't question it because she had gotten tired. She was always tired but the doctor had told her to expect to be tired as she recovered from open heart surgery. Lauren walked into the room with a basket full of clean laundry and Bo just glared at her as she put the laundry away.

Lauren was putting away Bo's laundry and she didn't notice the daggers that Bo was shooting towards her. She actually had gotten used to Bo scowling at her which made Lauren think that she was getting better. And Lauren experienced a moment of melancholy because that meant that she would have to leave Bo do her own devices soon. Lauren had been staying in Bo's guest room that was down the hall while Bo recovered. The doctor had told her that while Bo was in recovery he was concerned about the effects major withdrawal symptoms affecting her heart, but so far Bo hadn't experienced any withdrawal symptoms. That was most likely because she was passed out most of the time. And it was during those times that Lauren would sit on the edge of Bo's bed and watch her sleep. Ever since she had acknowledged her feelings about Bo at the hospital it had become very easy for her to see that not only did she care about the brunette, but that she was also falling for her. The only problem with that was that she had been falling for a Bo that she was certain would die. And now that they were back to something that sort of resembled reality and Bo wasn't as close to death as she had been, Lauren was worried that Bo would revert back to her former self and would begin to push her away. That was the most prevalent thought running through Lauren's mind as Bo's condition got better because she wasn't ready to leave Bo's side.

Lauren's thoughts were interrupted when Bo said, "You can leave you know. I'm capable of taking care of myself now."

Lauren snorted as she went into the closet to put away a stack of Bo's t-shirts and as she walked out of the closet she remarked, "Bo you can barely stand for five minutes without getting exhausted."

Bo narrowed her eyes at Lauren and shot back, "Yeah well at least I don't have dark bags under my eyes."

Lauren gave Bo a pointed look, "Well at least I'm not the drug addict who now has to carry a machine to make sure my heart doesn't fail."

"I wouldn't be in this fucking position if you hadn't let Tamsin stab me." Bo shouted which had been a terrible mistake because she then started to experience chest pain. Lauren saw the look of pain on Bo's face then rushed over to her side. She popped open some pain meds then handed them to Bo before she handed her a glass of water. Lauren watched as Bo took the pills then rested back on the pillow muttering, "You're trying to kill me."

Lauren placed the glass on the nightstand and told her, "If I wanted to kill you Bo you'd be dead already." Bo looked like she was still in pain and Lauren knew this wasn't the appropriate time, but Bo had brought it up, "And I didn't know she was going to stab you Bo."

Bo looked at Lauren and the guilt on her face caused several reactions in Bo which made her offhandedly remark, "Yeah well it's over and now I just need to get better."

Lauren gave her a small smile then told her, "And you will even if I have to tie you to the bed."

Lauren could tell Bo was trying to fight her impending exhaustion when she gave her a weak smirk, "That's not very wifely of you dear. Also stop trying to turn me on while I'm trying to recover."

Bo joking around with her was a good sign and it gave Lauren a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, they could become something more. Lauren bent down and gave Bo's forehead a kiss. It was to play along with Bo and yet at the same time it was something small for herself. She murmured, "I'm not your wife Bo so lucky for me I have no wifely duties." She stood up straight then smiled, "Also I'm not trying to turn you on. So if you do it's your own fault. Now relax and I'm going to make us some dinner."

Lauren was walking out of the room and Bo was watching her retreating back as she tried to determine what Lauren gained from helping her. No one had ever shown her the type of selflessness that Lauren was showing her and it was causing Bo to feel some conflicting feelings. Bo took a deep breath then asked, "Why are you doing this Lauren?"

Lauren turned around and looked at Bo. She hoped that she would be able to figure out a plausible reason as to why she was helping her other than the fact that she was falling for Bo, "I don't know Bo. But I'm hoping to find out at some point."

Bo thought about Lauren's response and the more she thought about the more confused she became. Bo gave Lauren a slight smile and told her, "You'll never find out Lauren if you don't by now." They stared at each other a moment longer then Bo said, "Go make dinner Lauren."

Lauren gave her a brief smile before she walked out of the room. If she hadn't known any better she would have considered that a moment between her and Bo, but she did and Lauren knew that Bo was only behaving this way because she still wasn't a hundred percent herself. Lauren was walking down the stairs when the doorbell rang. Lauren cocked her eyebrow wondering who it could be coming to see Bo considering a lot of people thought she was dead. The only people who did know that she was alive and in recovery was her job. Lauren had to rummage through Bo's home office to find the number for the brokerage firm that she worked for. Lauren walked into the foyer to answer the door and when she opened it the pleasant look she had on her face instantly disappeared when she saw that it was Kenzi. She instantly crossed her arms over her chest and demanded, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Kenzi had been surprised to see Lauren answer Bo's door but then again she wasn't because when she had gone to the hospital to see Bo the staff had told her that Bo's wife had taken her home. Kenzi smiled and replied, "Came to see how Bo was adjusting to married life." Lauren's facial expression didn't change. She didn't care know how Kenzi knew about the lie, but she wasn't going to allow her access to Bo. Bo's life was literally in her hands and she was going to do some good while she was there. Kenzi noticed that her revelation had no effect on Lauren so she continued, "That was a cute little lie that you told the hospital staff. What are you doing now? Playing house with the resident invalid?" Lauren still didn't respond. She knew Kenzi was trying to bait her and she wasn't going to take it. Kenzi tried to enter the house and Lauren blocked her path causing the young attorney to scoff, "Honey you are way out of your element here if you think you can prevent me from seeing Bo."

In a low, but dangerous tone Lauren insisted, "Yes I can." Then she warned, "I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish and I don't know how Bo is involved, but from here on out she is no longer involved. And if anything from you or your office comes anywhere near her I'll be sure to use every connection that I have to discredit you as an attorney. Do I make myself clear?"

Kenzi glared at Lauren. If this woman thought she would stand between her and her goal of destroying Bo Dennis then she was fucking wrong. Kenzi needed more information about Lauren so she could get the annoying blonde out of the way. Before she conceded to Lauren's menacing stare she threatened, "Make all the threats you want, but you can't touch me so don't be surprised when I come for your ass."

Lauren stepped into Kenzi personal space, "Go ahead and fucking try."

She backed away from her then slammed the door in the young woman's face. Lauren rested her back on the back of the door then took a deep breath. She had no connections and she had no idea what to do if Kenzi actually came for her, but she wasn't going to let Kenzi come after Bo. Lauren was going to protect Bo to the best of her abilities even if that meant doing things that she would normally stay away from. Lauren headed to the kitchen to make dinner for her and Bo. She didn't notice that Bo had managed to escape her bed and was standing at the top of the stairs.

Bo had gotten up to see who was at the door and even though it had been a struggle she had managed to get out of bed. She had made her way to the stairs when she heard the whole exchange between Kenzi and Lauren which caused her to feel something that she hadn't felt in a long time. She would have called it love but that was an emotion her brain couldn't handle. The whole situation of Lauren taking care of her scared her and it made her leery of the woman's intentions. No one had cared for Bo in so long that she had begun to think that no one would want to care for the cold-hearted monster that she was. And here Lauren was proving her wrong by protecting her from Kenzi. The new and strong emotions angered Bo and when she heard the front door close she slowly headed down the stairs to confront Lauren. She made sure not to overexert herself because she wanted to reserve her energy for the conversation with Lauren. Bo went into the kitchen and Lauren was at the oven getting it ready for whatever she was about to cook. Bo stood by the island waiting for Lauren to turn around.

Lauren turned away from the oven and when she saw Bo standing at the island she was startled for a moment, but then she scolded her, "What the hell are you doing out of bed Bo? You could have hurt yourself going down the stairs."

Bo narrowed her eyes, "I want you gone."

Lauren saw the serious look on Bo's face, but she shook her head no, "I'm not going anywhere Bo. You need someone to take care of you."

Bo held on tightly to the edge of the counter to brace herself as she argued with Lauren. "I don't need your fucking help Lauren." Bo took a steadying breath then pressed on, "I heard what you said to Kenzi and I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you do not speak for me." Bo slowly, but confidently walked over to Lauren then stated, "So get the fuck out of my house and leave me the fuck alone."

Bo's harsh words cut Lauren deep and tears came to her eyes, but her resolve didn't break. She cared about Bo and she wouldn't just abandon her when she clearly needed someone. And not just someone to take care of her, but someone to show her that she didn't need to be the cruel person she always showed the world. Lauren wiped away the few tears that had fallen, "No Bo. I'm not leaving."

Bo scoffed at Lauren's stubbornness then she turned to walk away saying, "Fine if you don't want to leave voluntarily then I will have the cops come take your ass to jail." She turned to give Lauren a pointed look, "I'm not fucking kidding Lauren. I want you gone."

"Is this about Kenzi?" Lauren asked realising that Bo must have heard their conversation. "Is she your dealer Bo? Is she one of the many women that you fuck and use?" Bo looked at her and Lauren pressed for an answer, "Fucking tell me Bo because if she is that damn important to you I will go and get her for you." She walked closer to Bo with an icy stare, "But I will let you know one fucking thing Bo. I will not let you go back to fucking drugs so you can fucking kill yourself."

Bo rolled her eyes. Lauren was nobody to her and if she really wanted to she could have the blonde out of her life for good, but she didn't want that instead she laughed, "Oh fuck off Lauren. I'll do coke if I want to do coke. And as soon as this stupid machine-"

Lauren had walked over and she had kissed Bo. Momentarily making her forget what she was saying. Bo enjoyed the kiss for a few seconds before she pushed Lauren away, "So you're just going to throw yourself at me so I don't kick your ass out?"

"No Bo I did that because-"Lauren took a deep breath then ran her hand through her hair before she chuckled, "Because I'm an idiot and I've fallen for a drug addict asshole." Lauren shook her head in amazement, "I've become that stupid soap opera character who always falls for the wrong type of people."

Bo stood there stunned for a moment. Lauren was falling for her. One part of her was smug and proud of the fact that she had accomplished what she had originally set out to do. Another part of her was deathly afraid of the feelings that Lauren had for her because hearing that the blonde was falling her made her feel emotions that she thought she was no longer capable of feeling thanks to drugs and her cold personality. Bo scoffed, "You can't be falling for me Lauren. I have no intention of loving you if you had some fucked idea that it was even possible." Bo regarded Lauren before she bluntly added, "I had one thing in mind with you and that was to steal you from Tamsin and get a good lay. Then once I was done with you I was going to drop you." Bo noticed the tears shimmering in Lauren's eyes. Thinking she was deterring the blonde from her she drove the point home, "Though I have to say you've made this rather easy and I'm no longer interested, but if you want to stay around like some desperate teenager then by all means go ahead. I could use the entertainment."

Bo didn't mean it. She might have meant it at some point, but now there was no way she could mean it. Not after the last few days. Furthermore Lauren didn't believe. Lauren softly chuckled as she wiped her eyes then she took a deep breath as she composed herself. Then the look Lauren gave Bo told her that she hadn't deterred Lauren at all and that she was now about to give out her own dose of verbal reality. "I'm not the desperate one here Bo." Lauren calmly stated which unnerved Bo a little. "You are. You're so desperate to keep everyone away from you to be this monster that you think gives you power over people. When really you have no power and you're a weak, spineless, sack of shit. You think a bunch of empty words are going to send me running away?" Lauren paused to see if Bo would answer and when she didn't she stated, "Then you've got another thing coming because you're the one that's going to be running away." Bo stood there glaring at Lauren and Lauren didn't let the look faze her as she tore into Bo. "You're scared to have anyone care for you or even love you. You think you can get through life relying on yourself, but what'll happen when you're in a gutter somewhere taking your last breath and no one to care about you? What will you do in your final moments of life when you realise that you have absolutely nothing? Not even the very drug you would give your life up for would give a shit about you." Lauren walked closer to Bo and she got in her face, "You're shit Bo. You're life's shit. And the world would be better off without you."

Bo stood there seething, but at the same time Lauren's words had destroyed her. If Lauren was wishing her dead then she knew she was shittiest person in the world. But she wasn't going to let Lauren know this. "Fuck you Lauren. "

Lauren grinned, "If that's all you have to say then I know I'm right." Bo pushed Lauren which caused her to laugh, "That's right Bo physically lash out because you're too emotionally inept to know how to properly process your feelings."

"I don't know how to process my feelings?" Bo shot back anger consuming her, "Lauren you stayed in a relationship for two years with a cheating asshole for what reason? Because it was safe? Or let's talk about what you do at night for a living? Is that you processing your feelings or is that for fun?"

Lauren still wasn't affected by Bo's words and Bo began to worry that this was one verbal sparring that she wouldn't be winning. Lauren cocked her head to the side and she gave Bo an emotionless look, "Do you want to know why I stayed with Tamsin Bo or why I even chose to do that job in the first place?" Bo stood there. She was afraid of what Lauren was going to say. "No? Well I'll tell you anyway." Lauren walked over to the oven and turned it off. Dinner was either going to be late or not happening at all. "My parents were controlling and demanding. Nothing I ever did was right. Everything required perfection that I never seemed to achieve and of course things never improved." Lauren turned to look at Bo then smiled, "And then once I left them for college I was in mentally and verbally abusive relationships. There's nothing like being told that you're nobody and that no one will want you. I was even told by my ex that not even my parents loved me which is most likely true. And the sense of worthlessness those relationships brought, man I miss that. Let's not forget to mention the fact that I was almost physically abused. And if you really want to get into Bo I can tell you how my ex convinced me that she was the best that I-"

"Lauren stop." Bo demanded. She couldn't take hearing anymore about Lauren's past anymore. It pissed her off and it made her want to give the blonde something she didn't think she would be able to give.

Lauren scoffed then shouted, "No Bo. You wanted to go here, so we're going there." Lauren was close to having a mental breakdown, but she wasn't done yet. She had opened the floodgates and she wasn't going to stop until she had let it all out. "Tamsin was nice. She said all the right things. Did all the right things. Everything was perfect. Considering my history how could I not fall for her?" Bo was done listening to Lauren. She knew exactly where this was going. Bo started to head out of the kitchen Lauren said, "What's the matter Bo? Have I not processed my emotions enough for you?"

Bo stopped and held onto the countertop near her. Hearing about Lauren's history had been brutal and the thought that she was only going to add more to it for some personal vendetta without any regards to the actual woman herself made her sick. Bo slowly turned around and the defeated look on her face tore at Lauren's heart, but she knew she had accomplished what she had wanted. And that was to make Bo feel something. Bo walked over to Lauren then placed her hand on her cheek, "I would never treat you like that Lauren. And I'm sorry for what you have been through. And I'm sorry I even thought about treating you that way." Bo took a shuddering breath then exhaled, "You've won. You've broken me."

"I didn't want to break you Bo. I wanted to make you feel." Lauren vehemently stated. She looked into Bo's eyes and gave her a small smile, "Also you don't have to say that Bo. I've come to grips with my past and I will come to grips with the recent changes and revelations in my life but I wanted you to know that despite all the shit I have been through you are not the worst of it." Lauren let out a sigh and she closed her eyes as she appreciated the feel of Bo's palm against her cheek then she murmured, "You saw me Bo even when you weren't seeing me. And I thank you for that."

Bo was completely confused by the entire situation and by the woman who was in front of her. But she knew one thing was for certain. Lauren had wormed her way through her cold exterior and into her now healing heart. Bo placed a soft kiss on Lauren's forehead then asked, "Why Lauren? I haven't been the nicest person to you and my intentions have been less than honourable."

Lauren chuckled and sighed, "Because Bo I needed to see my reality. And you showed me that. It was harsh. It was cold and you made it blatantly obvious to me. And you never lied to me."

Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder and Bo let out a breath. Everything about this scared her, but at the same time everything about this excited her. She was trusting Lauren with something that she had never trusted anybody with and she felt vulnerable. Bo stroked Lauren's hair and whispered, "And I never will." They stood there for a moment as they both thought about the new dynamic their relationship was in.

The mood was broken when Lauren's cell phone began to ring. Lauren broke away from Bo and she went over to the counter that she had put her phone on. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Ms. Lewis?"

"Yes?"

The man on the line said, "I'm DEA agent Curtis Furlough. I'm calling because I have some questions for you."

Lauren instantly became nervous because DEA meant drugs and she was with a big time drug user who had snubbed almost everyone who crossed her path. "What questions do you have?"

Agent Furlough was quite a moment then said, "Can you come down to our office?"

Lauren bit her lip then urged, "What are your questions?"

She heard the detective sigh then he told her, "I can't tell you much, but your girlfriend, Tamsin, she was doing informant work for us and she was shot and killed."

Lauren stood there stunned. Bo had notice the change in Lauren's demeanour and she walked over to Lauren then placed her hand on her lower back, "What's wrong?"

Lauren looked up at Bo with an amazed look on her face, "Tamsin's dead."


End file.
